Speed War
by Lord of House Doofenshmirtz
Summary: A war for Barry's title of the fastest man alive is coming to Central City. Every speedster wants a crack at him, can The Flash overcome the odds?
1. 1

This story takes place in a literary Arrowverse that I created starting with my story titled The League. This story picks up after Zooms defeat at the end of season 2, however, Barry did not initiate the Flashpoint Paradox by going back in time to save his mother. This story also takes place after the events of my story The League. You don't necessarily need to read that story to understand what is happening in this, however some of what Barry Allen will deal with in this story began in The League. I can't post what happened as that's obviously spoiler's lol I suggest giving it a read for yourself but it won't hinder or change the experience or quality of this story at all.

Thanks for reading & reviewing.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Flash

Speed War

1

* * *

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive._

 _Or at least I was until a man by the name of Jay Garrick showed up from another Earth._

 _Yeah, that's right. Another Earth._

 _Almost two years ago I accidentally opened up a massive singularity above Central City nearly destroying the planet. I managed to close the thing up but I lost a good friend in the process and opened up our world to a new speedster from what we call Earth-2. An evil speedster._

 _His name was Zoom._

 _Zoom had used his speed to kill everyone who opposed him and conquered Earth-2 but Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-2, managed to escape and came to us with a warning and seeking help. He wanted us to help cure him of a disease he had caused by a speed force drug he used so he could then help us take down Zoom once and for all._

 _Only it turned out that Jay wasn't really who he said he was. He was Zoom and his real name was Hunter Zolomon._

 _It took everything myself and my friends at Star Labs had to defeat him. I had to call on every ounce of speed I could muster and had to use every ounce of my willpower to keep going when it got hard but I did it._

 _I stopped Zoom._

 _But I wasn't fast enough to save him._

Barry held an umbrella in one hand and knelt down, placing flowers down next to a grave. It was raining. It always seemed to rain whenever a superhero or one of their friends was down on their luck. Barry didn't think he could get any lower than losing his mother. Or rather having his mother taken from him by a time traveling psychopath. That was until Zoom killed his father.

Thunder rumbled angrily in the distance and lightning sparked the sky with a brief moment of light. It was all the time Barry needed to read the entire tombstone.

Here lies Henry Allen. Husband and father.

That was all that Barry had been able to come up with and that was all that had been etched into the cold stone that was now drenched from the heavy downpour. It had been months since his father's death but the wound was still fresh and the pain didn't subside once Zoom had been defeated.

Since then Barry had done some pretty amazing things. He'd saved the world, again, with the help of the newly formed team 'The League'. He'd captured his most hated rival, Eobard Thawne after another of his attempts to travel through time and defeat him. Oh, how angry it must make Thawne knowing that he had come back in time to prevent something, only to end up being the reason it ended up being created.

Ironic really and that thought had been one of the few things that had made Barry smile when he was down since his dad's death.

Barry felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out slowly then answered it.

"Hey," he said in a solemn tone.

"Hey," the voice said back to him. It was another of the few things that made him smile like he was doing right now. It was Kara. "Visiting your dad?" she knew from the tone in his voice that he was there.

"Yeah. Just came by to bring some flowers on my way to work." Barry told her.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier with time but…" Kara let her words trail off. This was a subject she was all too familiar with. Her entire race and most of her family had been killed when their planet exploded.

"No, its okay, Kara. Really. Thank you for everything." Barry took one last look at his father's grave and then turned and began walking away. "Just having someone to talk to that understands this sort of pain helps a lot."

"I wish I could see you more often. Maybe I'd be able to help more." Between her being Supergirl and working at Catco and his being the Flash and seemingly the only forensic scientist CCPD had, they rarely had time to really spend alone.

Sure, Barry would use his super speed to come for visits at night or dates but they had been together now for a few months and Kara wished she could see the man she cared for more often than just once or twice every other week. Or that they could be together without Star Labs or the DEO calling and ruining the moment with hero duties.

"How about I come see you tonight after work? We both get off around the same time today." Barry offered.

"Would you? I'd like that." He could tell Kara was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Alright. I've got two minutes to get to work so I'll talk to you later ok?"

"You've got two minutes and you're kicking me off the phone already?" Kara pretended to be hurt and Barry laughed a little. "I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Barry hung up and sighed a little. He stood there under his umbrella watching the raindrops fall from the skies and pool around his feet. Small rivers of water cascaded from his umbrella and with his speed he was able to look at each individual drop of water if he decided to. After what was a long time for a speedster, Barry closed the umbrella and vanished in red and yellow lightning.

* * *

"You know dear, we should really do things like this more often," an older woman said to her husband.

The two of them were currently laid back in full recline on some plush, very large and very expensive looking cabana chairs beside a pool of crystal clear water. Around them were children hard at play, young couples lounging in the lap of romance, singles of all ages searching for love of varying lengths of time and the hotel workers that trudged about their duties to earn their hourly wages. It was a bright and sunny day, warm and beautiful with not a single cloud in sight anywhere.

"On this we agree, Clarissa," Martin Stein replied lovingly. He reached over and took her hand in his own then exhaled a sigh of pure and utter comfort and tranquility.

Their vacation was coming along perfectly so far with no signs of slowing down. At first, Professor Stein had been against the idea asking how a trip to National City could even be considered a vacation. But his wife had insisted and as with all married men, the wife eventually got her way. They had been at the hotel for two days now with another three days and two nights booked and paid for. The first day Professor Stein had tried to pretend that he had been right but by the evening he could no longer deny, this was indeed a vacation for them.

The elderly couple hadn't traveled together in years and even though National City was only a few hours from Central City the road trip here had been fun and memorable. They had laughed and Professor Stein had shared some stories about his time as Firestorm with Ronnie Raymond. The thought of Ronnie still caused a pang of pain to go off inside of Professor Stein's heart and he had a hard time figuring out if it was from them being literally bonded together or actual feelings developed for Ronnie.

He knew he cared for the boy's safety as his life had been tethered to Ronnie's beforehand but now that he was free of such commitment he dawned on him that he had begun to look at Ronnie as something of the son he never had.

Professor Stein began to sulk into dark thoughts for a moment but his wife tightening her grip on his hand drew him back. He looked back at her and saw that she had seen his mind turning to dark corners and helped him.

"I love you," he said to her in the way that only long term couples could say it.

"I love you too, Martin," Clarissa Stein replied sweetly.

A member of the hotel staff approached them with a tray in hand. "Would either of you care for some champagne?"

The elderly couple hesitated and looked at each other. Professor Stein smiled and sat up, "Yes. Yes we would love some champagne." He stood up and took the glasses from the hotel staff member and then sat at his wife's feet handing her the glass.

"Oh, Martin," she said playfully and sipped it.

"How long has it been since we shared a drink together?" he asked her.

"Why, I can't even remember."

Professor Stein sipped his champagne and savored the taste. "I'm glad we came here. I haven't had this much fun since Ronnie and I blasted the Reverse Flash off the roof of Star Labs."

Clarissa giggled like a swooning schoolgirl "Oh, Martin. Such a daring hero." She giggled more and Professor Stein leaned in to kiss her. Clarissa closed her eyes and waited patiently for their lips to touch but nothing happened. She opened them to see her husband stuck in place with bulging eyes and his skin glowing a fiery red. She screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped her glass of champagne. "Martin! Martin are you alight!?" she reached out to touch him and immediately yanked her hands back as the heat coming off her husband was immense. "Help! Somebody help!"

The people around her and Professor Stein began to back away and chatter loudly. Several had phones and tablets pointing and recording while others were calling the authorities. The glass inside Professor Stein's hand melted away like nothing and he collapsed from the chair landing hard on the ground where he began to violently shake.

"Please God somebody help my husband!" Clarissa was crying harder than she had in years feeling fear unlike anything ever before. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose Martin. "Please! Anybody!"

Hotel attendants rushed over and tried to aid but they too were pushed back by the heat radiating off her husband's body.

"Clari-Clari-ssa…La-La…Sta-Star…" Professor Stein muttered over and over again. She knew he was saying her name but no what he was trying to say.

"We can't touch him!"

"He's burning up!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

She could hear the voices all around her but the people, hotel and even the ground was vanishing before Clarissa as she felt herself coming closer and closer to losing her husband. Then she heard a sound like concrete cracking and a gust of wind rushed over her carrying a bit of dust with it. She rubbed her eyes and looked up through teary, blurred vision and saw a red 'S' in front of her.

"What the…?" she tried to compose herself.

"What's going on here?" she heard a female voice say.

"This man is burning up! He needs to be taken to the hospital but we can't touch him!"

"Stand back," the female voice spoke again.

Then her vision cleared and Clarissa was able to see everything. It was Supergirl. She recognized her from the news when superheroes were fighting with supervillains in National City several months ago. Supergirl reached down and lifted her husband up like he wasn't burning up hot enough to melt glass.

Martin's phone fell from his pocket and Clarissa saw his finger point down at it and then she realized what Martin had been trying to say. "Supergirl! Wait!" she stood up and grabbed the phone. "Take him to Star Labs! They can help my husband at Star Labs in Central City!"

* * *

"Yo! Wally! Toss me that quantum diagnostics rod over there!" Cisco called out from under a machine he was tinkering with and held out his hand waiting for the tool requested. After he received nothing for a minute he slid from under his work and saw Wally standing with two experimental batons he was working on for Laurel Lance aka Black Canary over in Star City. Since he discovered that Barry was the Flash, Wally had been spending more and more time at Star Labs trying to find ways to be useful.

"No. No!" Cisco yelled. "Those aren't quantum diagnostics rods! It's the long gray tube looking thing right there. Yeah. That right there."

Wally picked it up and carried it over to him with a look of confusion and curiosity blended on his face. Cisco thanked him and went back to his work. "You ever think about using your powers to help Barry when he's out there being the Flash?" Wally asked him.

"Yeah. All the time." Cisco admitted. "Especially after seeing my Earth-2 doppelganger and how powerful he was! But I don't have the kind of control over my powers so I'd be more of a liability I think. Best I've ever done was knock out Killer Frost when she tried to attack Caitlin and I."

"I heard about that. Pretty badass, man."

"Dude, you should have seen it!" Cisco stopped working and slid from under the machine. "One minute I'm thinking it's the end and she's gonna finish us off any moment and then the next BLAM! Hold out my hand and I force push that chick into next week!"

"I wish I could have been there." Wally smiled. "Hell, I wish I had super powers. I thought that maybe I'd get some after that second particle accelerator explosion but so far nothing."

"Having powers is a gift and a curse, Wally. Maybe it's for the best that the explosion didn't change you," Cisco remarked while returning to his work.

"Yeah. Maybe. So what you working on anyway?"

"Remember the footage of when the League fought the Legion?" Cisco counter-questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Against nearly everyone's wishes Cisco regularly watched the footage they had of the massive battle that took place in the Glades section of Star City a few months ago. Cisco had relented and agreed not to release any of the footage but he couldn't be stopped from watching his personal DVD copy of the battle. Wally happened to be around during one of his showings and was treated to the entire fight.

"I'm trying to make something similar to the armor Maxwell Lord used against Supergirl. Just without the kryptonite or anything like that." Cisco grunted and the sounds of leaking proceeded a massive pool of oil that spread from underneath the machine. Cisco rolled out covered in black oil. "Problem is I'm not an expert in robotics so I can't make it work right by myself."

Wally laughed at him and opened his mouth to speak but his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell flat on his back, unmoving. Cisco cringed at the sound of Wally's body making contact with the hard concrete floor.

"Wally! Wally, are you alright?!" Cisco knelt down to check for a pulse. "Caitlin! Harry! I need help in the lab! Wally passed out and has no pulse!" Cisco called out hoping that the building-wide communications were up.

"We're on our way!" Caitlin screamed and minutes later in rushed Caitlin with Harrison Wells from Earth-2 who had opted to stay on this Earth after Zoom was defeated.

Harrison helped Cisco lift Wally up and place him onto the bed. Caitlin quickly attached the IVs and various medical plugs to monitor a patient. Cisco charged up the defibrillator and Dr. Wells stood over Wally. "Clear!" he pressed down delivering the shock and it raised Wally's body up some but still no pulse. "Clear!" Wells shouted again and pressed down. He looked at his partners. "One more time! Clear!"

The power in the entire building went out and they were stuck in pitch black. "Oh come on! A power outage right now?! Really?!" Cisco shouted at the dark a second before the backup generator kicked in and power was restored. When the machinery came on they all heard a small beep on the heart monitor that was followed by another one.

Everyone sighed with relief. "It's weak but he's alive," Wells said, relieved. "Would have hated to have to tell Detective West we lost his son."

"Speaking of Joe." Caitlin reached for her phone. "Better call her and Iris." The building shook.

Caitlin and Cisco took steps back and then the building shook again more violently. "What the hell is going on? This is just not our day!"

"Cisco! Caitlin! Anybody! This man needs help now!"

They could hear a female voice yelling throughout the building after the shaking stopped. "I know that voice." Cisco left the room followed closely by Caitlin and Wells, the latter with his large futuristic rifle in hand and ready. They walked down the hall and into the main room.

"Supergirl?" Cisco looked at the glowing mass of flesh in her hands.

"Professor Stein!" Caitlin ran over to him and immediately leapt backwards from the heat.

"He's burning up. Too much for you guys to handle. I don't know what's going on but he's getting hotter and hotter." Supergirl informed them.

"This day just keeps getting better," Wells grumbled as he began to run around the lap and search for an answer.

"I'm calling Barry," Cisco announced.

* * *

The rain continued to fall outside but Barry was safe from it inside his lab at CCPD. Despite this, the air-conditioning was on in the building and making it colder than it was outside. Barry wondered absently why government buildings always had the AC on no matter what the time of the year. He shook his head and returned his attention to the task at hand.

Identifying this blood sample so one of his coworkers could get the prosecution he wanted. Barry however was beginning to think that these blood samples didn't quite match up when he heard a knock at the door and turned around.

"Patty." He greeted her warmly and got out of his seat.

"Hi Barry." Patty smiled and Barry found himself forgetting that he had a girlfriend. "No need to stand up just came by really quick to drop off this paperwork." She held out a stack of papers that just so happened to pertain to the blood sample he was just looking at.

"Oh great." He made a face and tossed the papers on his cluttered desk. Then the two stood in awkward silence for a while.

"So, uh. How you holding up?" Patty seemed to always ask Barry this and instead of finding it annoying or troublesome Barry found it sweet that she was concerned about his well-being.

"I'm doing well actually. Joe and everybody have really been helping me out and making sure I'm okay and everything so I'm happy as anybody could be." Barry tried to sound optimistic, hoping that he wouldn't crack. It seemed that he wasn't in control of when he would have an emotional breakdown and when he wouldn't as his grief was strong.

Patty must have sense it and instead of leaving she moved closer. "Barry, I know what it's like to lose a father. To have him taken from you..." her voice was so soft and sincere. Her words full of compassion and truth. "..The anger you feel at the person who took him and the emptiness you feel once that person is made to pay for their crimes." She looked at Barry with those big sweet eyes he found he liked. "I know that being alone during that time isn't good..." Patty seemed to hesitate. "...so I'm making myself your honorary hang out buddy, okay? Once you're done here we'll meet up for some coffee and just talk."

That was not what he was expecting and so out of the ordinary that it made him smile in a way he hadn't since his father died, even for Kara or the thought of defeating Thawne. He found that he was nodding his head yes even before he gave his body signal to do so, "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." He stammered a little.

"Okay, well I've got to go finish up some work so I'll see you later Barry." Patty smiled again and then left the room.

Once the door closed Barry let his head fall into his hands, "What the hell are you doing, Allen?" he asked himself between his fingers. "If Kara finds out…"

His phone began to vibrate on his desk.

'Oh god what if Kara heard the conversation with her super-hearing?!' he frantically thought and cautiously picked up his phone. "Cisco! Oh thank god!" Barry answered the phone happily. "Cisco! What's up man?!"

"Barry, you need to get to Star Labs now! Something has happened to Professor Stein and Wally." Cisco informed him. "Oh, and Kara is here too."

Barry Allen's jaw hit the floor and then was gone in the familiar yellow and red blur of lightning.

* * *

(Star Labs, during the power outage)

How long had he been down here now? He'd lost count so long ago. Without windows and access to daylight it was hard to keep track of time and that made time seem to move slow and moving slow was the worst thing in the world for a speedster.

Eobard Thawne slammed his fist into the glass that was his prison for the hundredth or so time. It did nothing to aid in his escape but it served to make him feel a little better. It relieved some of the anger that he felt and the need to kill. Thawne closed his eyes and jammed his head back onto the glass a few times while grimacing.

He had come back in time with a plan and a purpose. The Justice League of his time had brought crime to a standstill and only the most talented criminals managed to stay free, never mind making a profit. Green Arrow, Supergirl and the Flash. Those three had been the backbones of it all and the leaders of the force that would eventually make the criminals of the world get legitimate work. Those that were able that is.

Many weren't lucky like Thawne. He'd always worn a mask and always was careful with his identity. The Flash of his time didn't know who he was or what he could do outside of the costume. After a year or so of doing that Thawne had had enough. He had been like a god among men before The Justice League came along and there was no way he would live like a common man now.

The night he put on the Reverse Flash costume again. And that night he'd almost lost his life.

 _Thawne used his speed to shut down the power on an entire block and then proceeded to rob every store he could in succession. Thawne had no idea where he would sell the stolen goods but he was sure he could find someone and if not he then he would rebuild the black market by himself from the ground up._

 _He would then lead the revolution and return crime to this world the way it used to be. He would bring back the balance and the criminals to come after him would hold him to the godlike status he had envisioned for himself back when he was on top of the world. He cleaned out several shops in the time it took him to think about that and then he began to formulate his plans on how he would do it._

 _The first step was to gain minions of some kind. That could be arranged through staging of prison breaks-_

 _The wall of the shop exploded beside him sending rocks and dust everywhere. Thawne covered his eyes and coughed._

 _"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show your face again." Thawne knew that voice. He hated that man. He hated the cockiness in his voice and his smug carefree attitude._

 _"Flash..." Thawne grumbled in his usual manner then spun around in a super speed circle clearing the dust from the room. When the dust cleared he saw it was just the Flash and got overconfident. "I'm going to kill you!" he immediately attacked Flash._

 _The two of them moved from the store to the street in seconds, punching and kicking each other the entire way. From there they dashed up buildings and up and down the street battling as only two masters of the speed force could. To the naked eye nothing could be seen but wind whipping up debris and paper into small tornadoes coupled with blended blurs of red, yellow and lightning._

 _Thawne tossed a rock at Flash's leg knocking him off balance and allowing him the opportunity he needed. He sped over and began to stomp on his hated rivals chest and arms. The Flash blocked what he could but received more than he could defend and Thawne took great pleasure in the grunts of pain. He stomped until finally the Flash stopped blocking and began to take the full force of Thawne's super speed rage._

 _When he stopped the Flashes lips were caked with blood and his costume was lined with footprints. His breathing was shallow. 'I've done it!' Thawne thought. 'This is the moment! The start of my empire! How fitting it begins with the Flash's end!' he was almost giddy with glee as he stood over the Flash._

 _And then, much to his irritation, the Flash smiled. Thawne kicked him again several times and now the Flash chuckled weakly. "What are you laughing about?! I'm about to kill you!"_

 _The Flash grinned, "No you're not. You'll never beat me Thawne." His voice was low and hurt._

 _"Your present circumstances prove otherwise."_

 _"I bet them that you'd show up eventually you know."_

 _"Bet who?!" Thawne demanded angrily, losing himself in rage and confusion._

 _"They didn't think you'd do it but I knew. He'll never be able to live a normal life for long, I said."_

 _Thawne kicked Flash again, interrupting his rant. "Who?! Who damn you?!"_

 _"…my friends…"_

 _Then the shadows grew over him and Eobard Thawne felt his heart fall into his stomach. In his anger he had made a fatal mistake. He had forgotten about the Justice League. He slowly turned around._

 _Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Firestorm and the Atom all hovered over him in the sky. Green Arrow stood in front of Kid Flash, Vixen, Vibe, Black Canary, Speedy, Arsenal and other heroes he didn't take the time to recognize._

 _Eobard Thawne felt fear and he heard the Flash laughing a little behind him. "This isn't over." He grumbled to Flash and then tried to use his speed to dash off but the ground tore up around him from Supergirl's heat vision and he was flung through the air, tumbling several times before hitting the ground._

 _'Not gonna be able to run away from this it seems.' Thawne rolled and got to his knee to eye his foes. They weren't all attacking at once, they knew he was defeated and were toying with him like a cat and mouse. This made Thawne even angrier and resolved him in his latest desire, 'They aren't taking me alive.' He promised himself and vanished into the speed force._

 _Vibe struck out with a pulse but Thawne moved around it and drove his fist into the heroes face. He easily dodged all of Green Arrows, Speedy and Arsenal's archery then tripped them all before they could reload more arrows. The Atom took to the sky and began unleashing beams of energy all around while the others continued to watch. Thawne easily took out Atom by running up a wall and jumping from a nearby building, crashing into Atom and knocking him down into a car before again vanishing in the speed force._

 _Kid Flash entered the fray now and the two of them did battle for a brief moment before Thawne overpowered him and knocked him unconscious with a vicious series of blows to the head. He finally stopped, gripping Kid Flash by the back of his costume and stared at the heroes. 'I can do this.' He told himself. He was winning. He spun around quickly and flung Kid Flash up into the air forcing the flying heroes to spread and catch him. While they did this he dashed forward attempting to speed blitz the ground based heroes._

 _Vibe caught him with a sonic burst that knocked him backwards and into a solid concrete wall. The air rushed from his lungs upon impact and he hit the ground gasping for breath and gripping his side. "I'll kill you all!" he snarled with spittle flying from his lips._

 _"No." Down floated the Hawks with their weapons of justice brandished proudly._

 _Thawne moved at blinding speeds and attacked the Hawks before they could land to deliver the final blow. Hawkman received a kick to the groin while he tossed Hawkgirl to the side by her wings. An arrow dug into his shoulder and he pulled it out to see a syringe was attached to the end._

 _"Serum we've been working on just for speedsters." Green Arrow notched another arrow. "That should slow you down." He fired another but Thawne managed to dodge it but he could feel the tranquilizer taking its affect._

 _"No! No! No!" he began to spin in a circle in attempt to burn the tranquilizer from his system and this caused a tornado to appear. Everyone moved back but Supergirl floated forward._

 _"Enough."_

 _She fired off a massive blast of heat vision that destroyed the ground around Thawne effectively ending his tornado. Thawne lay sprawled in the bottom of a hole covered in debris and wounded. His pride hurt more than his actual wounds, his speedy healing could never fix that._

 _"Surrender, Thawne." Supergirl floated down with her arms folded._

 _Thawne was surrounded and defeated. He'd put up a good fight, better than any before him but still they had defeated him. Then he got an idea. He began vibrating and phased through the ground landing in a dark subway tunnel below. Without hesitation he sped off into the blackness not knowing where he was going. He had escaped with his life for now but he knew the Justice League would be after him soon. He had to find somewhere safe, somewhere this League couldn't reach him._

 _And that's when the idea struck him. "Gideon. We're going back in time." Thawne told his artificial intelligence. With a grin on his face Thawne used the speed force to rip open a portal and ran into it._

That had led to him ending up in National City and his eventual team-up with Maxwell Lord and the Legion. Their failure resulted in his current imprisonment at the bottom of Star Labs. No escape possible. He knew because he tried. Thawne didn't know how long he'd been here but every so often he would attempt to use his speed to phase out of the cell and it never worked.

Bored and dying of inability to run, Thawne decided to try one last time. Reached out for the door of the cell and concentrated as hard as he could on mustering up speed enough to vibrate through the solid matter. As he did this the lights went off leaving him in pitch blackness. It happened for all of 2 seconds but that was all the time Thawne needed.

He quickly realized the power was out and in that moment he summoned all the speed force he could and escaped Star Labs, unknown to the others who were currently dealing with the problems affecting Wally West and Martin Stein.

Thawne ran until he was several miles away from Central City and standing atop a plateau that allowed him to overlook Central City from a distance. He could see it all. The lights, the buildings, everything. It was raining a little, he could tell the storm was passing but he pulled his mask off and turned his head back letting the raindrops wash his face. He inhaled his first breath of fresh air in god knew how long and grinned.

"Now what?"


	2. 2

The Flash

Speed War

2

* * *

What now indeed.

Eobard Thawne looked out at the wet horizon and placed a hand on his hip. Freedom felt good but his mind was running through countless scenarios about what he could do right now. Anger was causing his usual speedy analysis of situations and scenarios to slow down just a bit.

Anger at himself for turning out to be the very reason The League formed in this time. He had most assuredly done nothing to alter his fate in his time and had likely in fact made things worse as The League had now been formed earlier than in his time. He clenched his fist and his face twisted into a tortured grimace. He never thought he could despise him any more than he already did but standing on that hill Thawne's hate for the Flash seemed to triple and intensify.

Now here he was, relatively trapped in this time and it was his own fault. He could have kept living his normal life and not returned to crime. He could have not traveled in time to kill Flash's mother. So many things that had happened because of his meddling. He thought about returning to National City with Maxwell Lord but that alliance had proven futile already. The idea was solid in itself, assemble a team of super-powered individuals to destroy the obstacles in their way. The problem wasn't the team but more so that each of the members had their own agenda and purpose.

Thawne's eyes grew wide and his grimace turned to a broad grin. He pulled his mask back on and opened a portal in time.

* * *

"Alright Cisco, turn it up to max voltage and we'll give it one more shot!" Harrison Wells stood over the body of Wally West preparing for one more charge in attempt to resuscitate Joe West's son.

Cisco looked reluctant but Caitlin and Kara were busy behind them tending Professor Martin Stein who was currently burning so hot he had to be laid on the floor. Cisco turned the nob to max and Wells inhaled, preparing himself.

"Clear!"

Barry tore into the room so fast everything that wasn't tied down flew into the air. Papers floated near Professor Stein and were immediately incinerated. Barry took in everything in the room in a split second and shouted, "No! Wait!" at Wells who stopped inches from Wally's chest.

"Barry, we're losing him!" Wells shouted angrily. "I have to-

"No…" Barry stared absently at Wally while walking next to the bed he was on. It was like nobody else was in the room and the others took notice. Barry had a curious look on his face. "…his heart is beating fine. It's just too fast for the machine to read."

"Like yours was when…" Cisco's eyes widened as it dawned on him what was happening.

"Yeah." Barry said. "Wally's got the speed force."

"That's crazy yo!" Cisco shouted while jumping up one time.

"Um. Guys. We're glad Wally is okay and everything but Professor Stein still isn't." Caitlin interrupted Cisco's childlike glee.

"Crap! Right!" Cisco rushed over to Caitlin and Kara stood there looking at Barry with her arms folded. They hadn't seen each other in a while.

Barry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." He kissed her and smiled. "You okay?"

"Me?" Kara looked around. "Yea I'm fine. I've been through way worse, Barry. Carrying a hot guy for an hour was nothing."

Barry smiled. "That's my girl." He took her to the side so they would be out of Caitlin, Cisco and Wells way as they moved around now trying to figure out the issue with Professor Stein.

"His body is becoming increasingly unstable." Wells informed them from a computer screen.

"The energies from Firestorm are overloading his body. At this rate Professor Stein will go nuclear in a few days." Caitlin looked at the sick old man.

"Where's Wally?"

Everyone turned to see Joe rush into the room removing his hat and jacket. He quickly noticed his son and ran to his side. "What happened? Why doesn't he have a pulse?!" he looked around the room, fear and desperation apparent on his face.

"He's fine, Joe. Wally is absolutely fine." Wells assured him in a fatherly way and Joe relaxed a little but was still confused.

"Well sort of. Joe, I don't know how to tell you this." Barry walked over to him. "Wally is experiencing what happened to me when I became the Flash."

"You mean...?" Joe looked at his unconscious son.

"Wally has the speed force now." Barry confirmed and Joe's face washed over with sadness.

"Oh no. My poor boy." He whispered. Barry had suspected that he would take this hard. Both of them knew that Wally would be excited about this and want to help the Flash protect the city. Wally had already tried something like that after having his life saved by the Flash.

It nearly got him killed.

Barry and Joe had been able to convince him to stop the antics but now that he had super powers? No. Nothing would keep Wally from emulating the Flash. Barry and Joe knew it and it seemed that realization was dawning on everyone in the room as a somber mood fell on everyone.

"Daddy? Barry?" It was Iris and she had Professor Stein's wife with her. "I found her outside trying to find a way in. She says her husband is here."

"Martin!" Clarissa tried to run to him but was repulsed by the intense heat. "What's going on?!" She looked to Caitlin and Cisco, both of whom she had met before.

Wells stood up from his desk with some papers he had printed. "I've finished my analysis." He said and handed her the paperwork. Caitlin and Cisco looked at it with her. "This seems to have been slowly building up since the singularity that opened the portal to my Earth."

"Since Ronnie died…" Caitlin said in hushed tones to nobody.

"Professor Stein's system was doing alright for a time but now the energy is building up too much. He's been separated from Ronnie for too long. He needs to fuse into Firestorm or he'll die." Cisco finished glancing at the papers.

"But you said his other half died." Kara observed.

"He did." Caitlin said firmly. "But there may be a chance."

"How? With Ronnie gone…" Wells looked at her for answers.

"…by finding another capable of merging with me…"

"Martin!" Clarissa pushed passed everyone and gripped her now normal husband tightly. He made a pained expression but endured happily.

"I'm alright Clarissa. For now, I'm alright." He kissed his wife and then looked at his friends. "We have to find someone to make a new Firestorm."

Iris walked up behind Barry who was standing with Kara beside Joe and Wally. "What's wrong with my brother?" she asked low as to not disturb the scientists conversation about how to fix Professor Stein.

"He's a speedster now." Barry told her and Iris smiled.

"But how?"

"The second particle accelerator explosion. Somehow it gave him access to the speed force. He's fine, just unconscious for now." Barry responded. Kara stepped on his toe. "Oh! Um, Iris this is Kara. Kara this is my best friend Iris."

Kara smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Kara's bright and cheerful personality perfectly complimented Barry's own cool and cheerful nature. Iris took notice.

"I know," she replied sweetly. "A shame it's under such circumstances, hopefully we can all hang out together soon. Excuse me." Iris went over to her father and brother.

Kara kissed Barry on the cheek. "Are you going to be alright?" She wrapped her fingers around his.

"Yeah. Everything seems to be stable around here. I'm good. Just gonna wait until Wally wakes up to break the news to him."

"Okay. I've got to get back to National City but I'll call you later." They kissed again and then Kara said quick goodbyes before leaving the room.

Barry checked out the now calmer situation, "I'm going to go get some coffee. Anybody want anything?"

* * *

The night was clear if not a little damp but people were still lined up outside of the local nightclub, their voices rising and blending together in a mass of irrelevant chatter and laughter. The bouncers inspected I. D's and patted down eager party goers at a slow pace but got their jobs done efficiently. A random gust of wind blew over everyone nearly knocking down a few people as it sped forth. Many would swear they had seen blue streaks in the wind that night. None of them would know that the blue streak had robbed them all.

Across the street, Eobard Thawne watched from on top of a roof. He displayed his trademark grin and then sped off after the wind that had passed.

It took him a split second to catch up to the female speedster that was running with jolts of blue lightning surging around her. Thawne took a second to admire the uniqueness as he had approached, having never seen it himself.

"Eliza Harmon, I presume." Thawne said to the female speedster's shock. She skidded to a halt and took a defensive stance, dropping her bag full of stolen goods.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know that name?!"

Thawne raised an eyebrow but held up his hands and then slowly removed his mask. "My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm a time traveler. I come from a future where heroes like the Flash have killed or imprisoned honest folk like us."

Eliza folded her arms and replied in sassy tones, "What's that got to do with me?"

Thawne grinned, "You die tonight." Now she sprang back and clenched her fists but Thawne again held up his hands, "Not by my hand. In my time you're but a footnote in the history of people with the speed force. The Flash comes for you tonight. You fight him and you die." She said nothing. "I'm here to offer you a way out of that fate, Eliza."

Eliza visibly flinched at the use of her name but remained silent and relaxed her fists. "What do you want?"

"Want?!" Thawne laughed but his expression darkened and his voice was dangerous. "I want to hear the Flash's neck break beneath my boot."

Eliza smiled and then turned her head to the side looking at the window of a parked car. In the reflection was Eliza Harmon, the real Eliza Harmon. "We shouldn't do this!" the reflection shouted. "We need to stop this!"

Eliza laughed at her reflection. "No we don't! We need to do this! Do you want to die?" the reflection fell silent. "Alright then. This guy is offering us another way and it just so happens to sound like fun! We have to do this!"

Thawne watched the exchange with a curious look and whispered, "Gideon, what's going on?"

"Information shows that Eliza Harmon may have suffered from some sort of multiple personality disorder caused by the speed drug she synthesized and used on herself."

That wasn't so bad. He had worked with psychos and all sorts before and this wouldn't be any different. "So," he interrupted Eliza's argument. "Are you going to stand there debating with your imaginary friend or…" he sped up to her and extended his arm. "…are you in?"

Eliza was shocked by his display of speed but also intrigued. After a brief moment of thought and a quick glance at the window again she took Thawne's hand and shook it. "Name's Trajectory by the way."

Thawne pulled his mask back on and opened a portal in time. "Well then, Trajectory. Follow me." They both vanished into the time portal just as the Flash of that time period appeared.

"Guy's there's nothing here." he reported and then noticed the bag, quickly checking it. "Except a bag full of stolen stuff."

* * *

CC Jitters, seemingly the only coffee joint in Central City. At least one would think that from the line that was out the door at the moment. Barry Allen looked from his place at the end of the line and sighed slightly. "This is going to take forever."

"Barry?" Patty Spivot was walking out of the shop with two coffees in her hand. "I was starting to think you'd stood me up."

"Stood you up?" Barry used his super speed to think quickly and remember what Patty was talking about. He had agreed to meet her here for coffee earlier! All the drama with Wally, Professor Stein and then Kara being there as well had completely made him forget about his plans. Somehow he had still wound up here just in time.

"I ordered something for you when I saw the line getting crazy." Patty smiled, handing Barry the coffee. "C'mon. There are seats inside."

She turned and went back into CC Jitters and Barry found himself drawn in. It was okay right? There was nothing wrong with what he was doing. Just having some coffee with a friend, that's all. A friend that he had consistently neglected to tell that he was in a pretty serious relationship. Or that his significant other could laser beam both their heads off. Still, they were just friends. Even Patty had said so earlier back at the precinct.

"Everything okay, Barry?"

Barry snapped back to reality and found he was sitting at a table with Patty although how he'd gotten there was blank in his mind. He seemed to be losing himself in thought much more often then not. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, Patty. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

Patty sipped her coffee. "Well, to be honest I'm a little up and down really. I had thought that once I got accepted into the meta-human task-force it would be non-stop action and that sort of things but..."

"The Flash pretty much keeps that area covered." Barry understood.

"Yeah exactly. Sort of wonder why even have the task-force if all we're going to be doing is picking up metas that Flash leaves for us. Don't get me wrong I appreciate everything he does, the man's a hero, but I'd like to see a bit more of the action myself."

"Strangely enough I know what you mean." Barry stared into his caffeinated beverage. "Sometimes the urge to just do something gets so strong it can't be ignored. I have to deal with that everyday, Patty. It gets tough but you have to learn how to close off everything and focus on what's important."

Patty smiled. "I think I know what you're saying Barry. I need to be glad that I'm working and at least on the path to being where I want to be."

"Exactly." Barry and Patty both smiled at each other. She was so easy to talk to, even more so than Kara. They always seemed to click and their conversations flowed easily as a river.

"So what's been bothering you Barry?" Patty asked.

"You sure you want to know? It's a lot." Patty nodded and so Barry told her, withholding some detail of course, about how two of his friends had nearly died and the other random stresses of the everyday adult life. The two of them continued to talk and laugh and have a good time while time passed by without either of their notice.

Patty's phone vibrated and when she looked down at it she said, "Oh wow! We've been here for hours! Barry, I've got to go. I have some work to do."

Barry stood up, realizing he was supposed to have returned to Star Labs with coffees hours ago. "Yeah, I definitely have some things I neglected to do too."

"I just always have such a good time with you, Barry Allen." Patty said playfully. "Hope we can do this again soon. Bye."

Barry said goodbye and then ordered the coffees he was supposed to have taken back to his friends before leaving CC Jitters for Star Labs.

* * *

When Barry finally made it back to Star Labs nobody was interested in coffee anymore except Cisco who happily took to tasting them all and selecting the best one for himself. "Wally is up," he informed Barry. "He's down in the lab with Iris and Joe. Harry was still running tests on him to make sure everything's okay, last I checked."

Barry thanked Cisco and left him in the main area to head for the lab. He could hear Joe, Wally and Iris debating in the hall as he approached.

"I can do good now, dad. I can help the Flash. I can save people!"

"Wally, no! You can't just put on a mask and start risking your life!" Iris retorted.

"Why not?" Wally demanded. "Isn't that pretty much what Barry and Green Arrow did?"

"Wally you have to be careful now that you've got these powers. You don't understand them," Joe said. "Barry and Green Arrow had training and learned to harness their powers. You can't just wake up from a coma, find out you can run fast and then go save the world."

"Maybe not, dad," Wally stood up. "But I can damn sure try." Joe opened his mouth to speak but Wally held up his hands and kept talking, "Did you act like this when you found out Barry had his powers?"

"That's not fair, Wally. Barry had already been the Flash by the time I found out."

"Would it have mattered either way?"

"Dammit, this isn't about Barry or the Flash! This is about my son!" Iris watched on in silence while Barry stood out in the hallway listening. "I can't risk losing you out there to some meta-human maniac, son."

Wally's expression softened and he put a hand on his dad's shoulder. They had just been reunited and now it must have seemed like he was being taken away again and Wally could sympathize with that but this was something he was going to do. The decision had been made the moment he woke up and found out he had the speed force. "If I pretend like I don't have these powers and innocent people get hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself, dad. I got these powers for a reason and I'm going to use them to help people. To save this city when it needs it."

"The city already has the Flash, Wally." Iris had tears in her eyes. She was torn between a mix of pride for her brother being such a good man and fear that he would be out risking his life like her best friend already did. Iris trusted Barry to be smart and be safe but Zoom had showed her, no had showed all of Central City, that even the Flash was not immune to danger or injury.

"There are new threats every day, Iris. Barry might need some help one day. What if Green Arrow or Supergirl can't make it in time?" Wally looked at them both. "I know you're both just concerned for me and I appreciate it but I'm going to do this."

Joe hung his head in defeat and Iris just smiled a little seeing in Wally that same determination that wouldn't allow herself or their father to quit something no matter how stupid or dangerous it was. "Alright Wally," she whispered. "Alright."

"Well, if you plan on helping the Flash..." Barry walked into the room with arms wide and a bright grin. "...you're gonna need some training."

* * *

Cisco stood there staring at Vibe's goggles. The goggles used by his Earth-2 doppelganger to assist in fully utilizing his 'vibe' abilities. Cisco was quite comfortable with using those powers, at this point he had used them on numerous occasions. He had basically mastered opening and closing portals to other worlds during their trial with Zoom as well. They were still learning the full extent of his abilities but he was comfortable with using them nonetheless.

What he was concerned with were his other abilities and how to properly use them like his Earth-2 counterpart. The attempt at mastering his full potential was why Cisco was now in a target practice room of sorts. He had erected several life-sized posters of various famous people around the room and had been attempting to 'hit them with the Force' as he liked to say.

So far though nothing.

He would have asked for help but Caitlin and Professor Stein were busy trying to save his life and Harry had been checking up on Wally. Both situations were more important then Cisco's passionate want to be a member of The League.

He was a meta-human, so why not? If he could control his powers like he had seen the doppelganger do he could become a powerful ally in future battles.

Plus how bad ass would he look standing next to Supergirl and Vixen?

"I know I can do this." Cisco whispered to himself over and over. "I know I can do this! Gotta take pictures with Vixen and Supergirl!" He tried to hit one of the targets but nothing happened. "Aw man..." he looked sadly at his hand.

"If that's the only reason you're doing this you'll never get a hold on your powers." Harrison Wells was leaning in the doorway with his arms folded and a rare smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Cisco asked.

"Long enough to know you need help." Wells walked up to him. "You've got to fully understand your abilities before you can safely use and eventually master them, Cisco. I'll help you learn and guide you when I can."

Cisco's eyes widened. "You'll be like my Yoda!"

"Your what?"

"They don't have Star Wars on Earth-2?!"

"Never heard of it."

"Never mind then. Let's do this."


	3. 3

The Flash

Speed War

3

* * *

Professor Martin Stein was sleeping in a bed with his wife hovering nearby. She had refused to leave after arriving and learning the truth of her husband's condition and none had the will or audacity to try and make her leave. Although the situation was bad at this point and would likely get worse. If they couldn't find someone compatible and willing to combine with Professor Stein then he would overload from the energy coursing through his body and explode with the power of a nuclear warhead.

They couldn't have that.

So Harrison Wells, Cisco and Caitlin had spent the better part of the last few days digging through all they could to find such potential matches for their friend. All the while, Clarissa and Professor Stein continued to act as if nothing was wrong. When he was able, Professor Stein chose to spend his time with his wife touring the facility or venturing away from it for small periods of time. It did him good and kept his spirits high so they had no complaints about it. Plus it was taking longer than expected to find someone that was compatible.

Wells and Cisco were currently monitoring Professor Stein while he slept when Caitlin walked into the room carrying a clipboard and looking rather frustrated. "Well I've got the list." She seemed annoyed and tossed the clipboard down before flopping into a seat.

"Great! Let me just.." Cisco picked up the clipboard. "...um, Caitlin. There's only two names here."

"What?" Wells rolled his chair over and peered at the list Cisco held.

"That's right. After all our working only two people in seemingly all the world are compatible with Professor Stein," Caitlin grumbled as she glanced over at Clarissa Stein falling asleep in the chair beside her husband's bed. "Someone should offer her a bed."

"We have." Cisco replied while placing the clipboard down. "Even offered to have one put next to his so she could sleep beside him but she won't have it. Says she wants to watch over him."

"I can understand that." Wells said thoughtfully. "When Jessie was hurt I didn't leave her side either, even when she asked me to."

"Well she needs rest so I'm going to-

"Let her be, Caitlin. She isn't hurting anyone." Wells held up his hand to stop her. "You go in there and she'll ask questions. Questions you don't have good answers to right now." Caitlin sighed and sat back down.

"So this is it huh?" Cisco folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Henry Hewitt and Jefferson Jackson are the only two people on the planet that can save our friend."

"What do we know about them?" Wells asked Caitlin.

"Hewitt seems like the most likely candidate. Educated and distinguished with several awards and things under his belt. Promising career and all that." Caitlin informed her comrades.

"What about..." Cisco looked at the list. "...Jackson?"

"Young guy with not much to him. Works as an auto mechanic." Caitlin didn't sound very enthusiastic about their second option.

"So I guess we approach this Hewitt and then bring him in to see if this will work?" Cisco chewed on his pen after he said this.

"No other choice. Professor Stein doesn't have much time. He's been able to regulate his core temperature through sheer force of will but I don't know how much longer that will last. We'll have to put him in one of the meta-cells soon or he'll explode." Wells didn't sound or look pleased about that solution.

"And we're not even sure that would stop what's going on in his body," Cisco admitted.

"Fine." Caitlin stood up. "I won't lose Professor Stein like I lost Ronnie. Come on. We're going to pay Henry Hewitt a visit."

* * *

"Maybe next time you shouldn't take off at full speed, Wally." Barry laughed and walked over to Wally West.

Wally rubbed his head and accepted Barry's help getting to his feet. "Yeah, I think so too."

Wally and Barry were in one of the lower levels of Star Labs practicing how to use the speed force. The room was circular and somewhat small without much room to run straight away at all. Barry hoped that this would help Wally to learn how to maneuver at his top speeds. Wally had eagerly soaked up all of Barry's' advice but when he used his powers he ran straight into a wall at full speed.

Barry laughed again, "Lucky for you we speedsters heal quickly. You'll be fine." he gave Wally a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Barry."

"Don't mention it."

"Not just for this. For everything. Saving my life, inspiring me and agreeing to teach me even though my dad and Iris don't approve. I really appreciate all you've done for me and my family." The sincerity in Wally's voice touched Barry deeply.

"Our family, Wally. You guys are all the family I have left now." Barry smiled faintly as the sting of loss was brought back to the surface. He brushed the feelings aside for the moment and tried to focus on the now. "All you've got to remember is that your body isn't the only thing moving fast when you use the speed force. Your entire body is accelerated all the time now. Your thoughts, your mental processes, everything is affected by your new found speed. You can react to things quicker than a normal person can form a thought. Use that to your advantage. Like this."

Barry sped off, dashing around the room not hitting a single one of the close walls and causing a great torrent of wind to toss around Wally's clothes and hair.

Barry came skidding to a halt in from of Wally with a grin. "Show off!" Wally said playfully. "You've had a lot more time and practice than me."

"True." Barry replied thoughtfully. "I also had a few other teachers. Maybe I can see if Wells and Arrow could give you some pointers like they did for me."

Wally's eyes lit up. "The Green Arrow?!"

Barry laughed. "Yeah. Him. He taught me a thing or two about how skill, training and preparation can overcome meta-human abilities."

"Oh my god, Barry, I would love to meet him!"

"Okay, okay. First things though you've at least got to master the basics of your speed." Barry explained. "You can do this Wally. No big deal at all. Just take deep breaths and concentrate on what it is you want the speed force to do for you."

Wally nodded his heads and took a deep breath to prepare himself. "I got this. I got this..." he took off and ran right into the wall again. "I don't got this..."

"You okay Wally?" Barry called from across the room.

"Yeah! I'm just gonna lay here a minute though. Had my eyes closed that time..."

Barry burst into laughter. "That was lesson number one, bro. Keep your eyes open."

They both laughed a little when the door opened and Iris walked into the room. "Hey, Barry. Hey, Wally."

"Hey, Iris." Wally groaned and got to his feet.

"How's the training going?" she asked neither one in particular.

"I seem to be drawn to walls." Wally replied with a slight smile.

His sister laughed. "I remember a certain someone having that problem for a moment too."

Barry rubbed his head and blushed a little when Wally looked at him. "What? I never said I didn't run into walls too!"

They all laughed and Iris joined them in the center of the room . "So what's up, sis? Just came to watch Barry teach me the ones and twos?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Nothing better to do really. Everything's pretty quiet in Central City right now. Dad's busy at work so we had to cancel our lunch date today." Iris told them.

"Oh, that sucks. I hate when that happens." Barry knew full well about how work at the CCP could go over into one's personal time.

"Was kind of hoping one of you guys would join me?"

Wally picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. "I would but I have class soon."

Barry smiled, "I'd be happy to-

"Barry. You have a guest." Harrison Wells voice said over the Star Labs intercom. "It's Kara Danvers."

Barry's smile broadened some and he looked at Iris. "I'll have to take a rain check on lunch, Iris. Sorry."

"It's okay Barry I..." Barry vanished into the speed force before she could finish. "...understand completely." Iris looked sad.

"Everything okay?" Wally asked her.

"What? Yeah. No everything is fine." Iris lied and Wally stared at her with a face that told her he knew she was lying. Sighing Iris added, "It's just times like this I really miss Eddie."

Wally nodded knowing that his sister had lost her fiance in a battle against the Reverse Flash. "C'mon, Iris. Lets go get some lunch. It won't kill me to be late for class."

Her mood seemed to brighten up almost immediately. "Thanks Wally."

* * *

A familiar portal opened in the blackness of an alleyway and out stepped Eobard Thawne and Eliza Harmon.

"So now what?" Harmon folded her arms and looked skeptically at their surroundings. "Looks like Central City to me."

"It is Central City." Thawne confirmed. "And we're going to wait for our third teammate to make his appearance."

"Third?"

"Third and final."

"Who is he? Another speedster like us?" Harmon sounded curious now.

"Patience my dear, Trajectory. Patience."

Almost as soon as Thawne finished those words a massive singularity erupted into the sky above Central City. He grinned in his evil way and watched as it began to suck up everything below it. Before long he could see the yellow and red lightning of the Flash speeding up debris towards the singularity along with the being he'd come to know was Firestorm. Almost as quickly as it had appeared the Flash and Firestorm managed to destroy it but when the Flash sped off carrying the body of his friend Firestorm nobody noticed a figure falling from where the singularity had been back towards the ground.

"Follow me." Thawne took off without waiting to see if Harmon had heard him. In mere seconds they were standing right where the figure had landed.

The man coughed and stood to his feet looking around confused and dazed from his fall. If not for the speed force in his veins or the fact that landing in some trees had slowed his fall he would have surely been much more injured if not dead.

"Where am I?" the man whispered to himself.

"I believe you'll come to know it as Earth-1." Thawne walked up and removed his mask. "Hunter Zolomon I presume."

"More speedsters?" Zolomon's eyes narrowed and signs of speed force sparked around his eyes.

Thawne laughed. "Go ahead. You can try to take me and my friend down and steal our speed if you'd like. In your injured state you'll fail however."

Zolomon looked apprehensive and angry. "Who are you? What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"We didn't bring you here. The Flash opened up a singularity that allowed access between your Earth and ours."

"Two Earths? The Flash? But why?" Zolomon was growing increasingly angry because of his confusion.

"By accident I assure you and he has no idea you're here. Or us for that matter." Thawne folded his arms and leaned against the wall cockily.

"Who are you people?"

"My name is Eobard Thawne. I'm from the future. This is Eliza Harmon. She's from the past."

"The future? The past? What do you want from me?"

"In my time your arrival has already happened and your plan has already failed as has mine and hers..." Thawne motioned to Harmon beside him. "We have two things in common, the three of us. One is our connection to the speed force."

"And two?" Zolomon kept his distance and was on edge, not knowing if this was a trap.

"We all want to kill the Flash."

* * *

"Welcome to Star Labs, Mr. Hewitt." Caitlin said proudly as she led the potential Firestorm candidate into the main area.

Henry Hewitt looked around with mouth agape and eyes wide. Just hours before he'd been a normal person living a relatively normal and successful life. He had always aspired to more, to something greater in this world. The seeds of those thoughts was watered by the appearance of meta-humans in the world like Flash and Supergirl. But he'd known deep down inside that things like that didn't happen to people like him. They didn't happen to normal people. Then he was approached by workers of the infamous Star Labs and told that he may hold the key to becoming something more with his life. Something great that he had only dreamed of being able to do.

"So this is where it all went down?" Hewitt whispered. "I'd always thought the inside of this place must look terrible after the explosion."

"No, we've kept it up pretty good." Cisco said. "It's our job."

"And is that him?" Hewitt motioned to where Clarissa was sitting next to Professor Steins sleeping form.

"Yes. That's, Professor Martin Stein." Cisco confirmed.

"So explain this to me again. Just one more time."

"Of course." Caitlin took over. "When the particle accelerator explosion happened two years ago it bombarded numerous people with it's energies and gave them extraordinary abilities. Professor Stein and yourself are two examples of this. Professor Stein's transformation is one that requires him to periodically merge with a suitable host to form what we call Firestorm. This process is required to contain the massive amounts of energy surging through his body at all times. At first he was merged with my late husband but now that he's passed there is nobody to merge with him and he's becoming increasingly unstable."

"And you believe I can merge with him? That I have the ability to become this Firestorm?" the excitement was apparent in Hewitt's voice.

"You are one of the only people we've found that possibly can." Cisco told him. "Even though you've never manifested any sort of abilities yourself over the past few years you do have signs of having been exposed to the energies from the explosion."

"We think the fact that you've been kept at a great distance from Professor Stein that your abilities haven't surfaced yet. Once you both join hands it should play out as a simple as it did before with the two of you merging into one and thereby able to use the full scope of your abilities as well as stabilize the firestorm matrix." Caitlin finished cheerfully.

"And what if I'm unable?" Hewitt asked.

"Well..we don't know." Cisco admitted. "You're a perfect match both mentally and psychically so I don't think that will be a problem at all truthfully."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Caitlin asked him.

"Yeah." Hewitt nodded eagerly. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Let's do it."

Clarissa held Professor Stein's hand as he walked slowly into the middle of the room. He was looking worse then earlier and it made Cisco and Caitlin feel more worried. "Thank you for doing this, Mr. Hewitt." Stein made himself smile but it was very weak.

"No, Professor, thank you for giving me the chance to do something extraordinary with my life." Hewitt was winningly grateful and excited. "So what do we need to do?"

Professor Stein motioned Clarissa away and stood up. "Take my hand and the rest should happen naturally. Once we merge the firestorm matrix inside us will combine and our abilities will awaken. Your body will still be your own but I will be able to communicate with you inside your head. It will be the two of us sharing your body."

Hewitt grinned. "Alright then. Let's do this."

The two men joined hands and a fire reddish yellow swirl surrounded them and drew in Professor Stein. Clarissa gasped and Caitlin felt excitement at having saved their friend. Their bodies slowly merged and the reddish yellow swirl flowed around them and then faded until nothing was left but Hewitt with fire around his head, eyes and hands.

"I...I can feel it..." he gasped. "...so much power..."

"Indeed, Mr. Hewitt." Professor Stein said inside his head.

"I can hear you...in my head...this is incredible." Hewitt smiled brightly.

"I feel so much better." Stein exhaled and felt more complete then he had since Ronnie had died in the singularity. "I am eternally grateful for what you've done."

"I'm the one who is-

Hewitt gripped his chest as a pulse released from his body. He grunted loudly and fell to one knee.

"Hewitt! Professor Stein! What's happening?!" Caitlin rushed to them and Cisco came beside her.

"I...I...don't know...pain..." Hewitt managed to say.

"The merger...it isn't working..." the moment Stein said this to Hewitt a burst of energy was released and the two of them split apart, both tossed to the left and right of the room.

"Martin!" Clarissa ran to her husband and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine Clarissa." Professor Stein was visibly better from having merged even for a brief moment.

Cisco went to help Hewitt up but the man brushed him off and struggled to his feet, slightly gripping his chest with a pained look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" Hewitt demanded angrily.

"The merger didn't work. I'm sorry but we're not compatible." Professor Stein sounded defeated.

"That's...that's impossible." Caitlin murmured. "Everything was so perfect on paper."

"So many factors." Stein whispered sadly. "We'll have to try again but for now I'm feeling much better. Mr. Hewitt, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Hewitt grumbled and stormed from the room.

"He is very angry. He tasted the power only to have it stripped from him." Stein shook his head.

"Come on, Martin. You need to rest even if you do feel better." Clarissa began leading him back to the bed while Caitlin and Cisco stood in mute disbelief.

"Now what?" Cisco asked the people left in the room.

"We try the only other candidate." Caitlin told him. "Jefferson Jackson."

* * *

"Alright put your damned hands up and nobody move!"

People screamed in terror and dropped to the ground as four heavily armed men entered the bank with rifles pointing everywhere. One of the men stopped by the door, a second stood in front of the tellers. The third man drove the butt of his rifle into the face of the security guards knocking them unconscious while the fourth demanded the door be opened.

"Open it now or we start killing these people!"

The frightened teller did as she was told and opened the door, there was nearly forty innocent people inside the bank. The fourth robber immediately went inside and told the tellers to empty everything into a large bag he produced from his hip.

"Nobody push any alarms or do anything funny and you'll all be going home to your shitty lives safe and sound!"

A powerful gust of wind sped through the bank and one of the robbers was suddenly hanging from the roof completely tied up.

"What the hell?!" the remaining three looked around nervously.

"You would think people like them would have learned not to try stuff like this in our cities by now." The last two spun on their heels and trained their rifles on the Flash who was standing there grinning.

"It's the goddamned Flash!"

"We're screwed, man! We're screwed!"

"Indeed you are." The Flash folded his arms.

One of the robbers grabbed a woman from the ground and pointed his rifle at her head. "Don't freaking move or I'll splatter this place with her brains!"

"I could definitely stop them before the bullet did any damage but if you want to then that's fine with me." The Flash held up his hands and backed away leaning on the wall but his grin never faded.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" the frightened robber demanded.

His answer was a portion of the roof crashing in and red beams of heat hitting his rifle and causing it to become so hot he threw it aside. The Flash used his speed to catch every piece of debris that fell from the roof and place it safely on the ground so nobody was hurt.

"What the hell man?!" the remaining two armed robbers shook with extreme fear.

Supergirl floated down from the hole in the roof. "I'd really appreciate it if you both made this easy and just surrendered." They all looked at each other, dropped their weapons and got down on their knees.

The Flash tied them all up in the blink of an eye and then he and Supergirl were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

 **….**

"It's been strangely quiet in National City lately." Kara told Barry. The two of them were sitting atop a skyscraper looking out over Central City. From where they were they could see the entire city in all its glory. It was a beautiful sight. The two of them had went for lunch and spent some much needed time together. Kara had her fingers laced in Barry's.

"Didn't you just stop an armored truck robbery earlier today?" Barry smiled. "And I'm pretty sure we stopped a bank robbery and a car theft like an hour ago."

"Well yeah but, you know, that's nothing." Kara brushed her hair from her eyes. "I meant I haven't heard a peep from my Aunt Astra or any of the Fort Rozz escapees."

"That is strange." Barry admitted. "Think they're planning something?"

"We don't know. Director Henshaw thinks maybe they were scared into hiding because of what happened when we fought the Legion in Star City."

"Sounds reasonable." Barry thought for a moment. "Whatever happens know all you have to do is call and I'll be there in an instant."

Kara smiled and Barry was struck by her supreme beauty. "Thanks Barry. I had a lot of fun today." She laid her head on his shoulder and again he was struck by a strange sensation. Here was the most powerful woman on the planet resting her head on his shoulder and purring a little like a soft kitten. She could probably crush him with her bare hands, if she could catch him. The thought made him smile and then giggle a little.

"What's funny?" Kara asked.

"Just thinking about you. About us." Barry replied.

"It's nice to have someone to call my own. To finally have someone for just myself."

"Yeah. It really is." Barry swallowed a lump in his throat because at that moment his mind went to thoughts of Patty Spivot and he felt extremely guilty.

* * *

Cisco was sitting in partial darkness letting his legs hand over the edge of the table. He was in the room where he had been training his abilities under the watchful eye of Harrison Wells. It was quiet and private and he needed that right now to think. They had failed Professor Stein and now he was upstairs back at square one. His heart had dropped when he saw the look on Clarissa's face as she led Professor Stein back to his bed.

The door behind him opened and in walked Wells. "Figured I'd find you down here but didn't expect it to be in the dark."

Cisco had to laugh a little at Wells horrible attempt at humor. "Just needed to be alone to think."

"About what happened with Professor Stein?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Miss Snow, Cisco." Wells turned on the lights in the room. "It's neither of your faults. You both did everything you could and sulking as you are isn't going to help Professor Stein or his wife. There is still one more candidate left."

Cisco brightened up a bit. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." he stood up and began sounding like his usual self again. "Thanks Harry."

"I hate when you call me that."

"Well, it's either that or Yoda."

"I don't understand your fascination with this Yoda person."

"You would if you watched Star Wars with me."

"I'll make a deal with you." Wells walked around the table Cisco had been sitting on. "You master your abilities and I'll watch whatever this Star Wars is with you."

"All six movies?"

"All six movies."

Cisco turned around and unleashed a burst of vibration energy that shook the room slightly.

* * *

"C'mon Dad! We're starving in here!" Wally sat at the table eagerly awaiting the dinner they had prepared for tonight. He and Barry sat next to each other and as both of them now had extremely heightened metabolisms they were practically dying of hunger.

Iris walked in carrying a tray with a large roasted chicken on it. The savory smells made both of the speedsters drool at the mouth. She sat it on the table and popped Wally on the hand with a wooden spoon as he reached out to grab some. "You can wait another two minutes."

Joe came in a second later with two more trays holding the sides, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. "Couldn't carry the cups or juice," he started to say. "If one of you could-

Barry didn't even seem to move but wind blew past and then the pitcher and cups were on the table. "Thanks Barry."

"I could have done that," Wally commented as his father sat the trays on the table and took a seat.

"Not without running through the wall," Joe joked and they all laughed.

Wally cast a sidelong look at Barry, "So he told you about that?"

"Don't worry, Wally. I hear Barry had the same problem for a while." Joe said.

Again mutual laughter filled the room and then they started to dig into the food. The dinner was delicious and the atmosphere was perfectly tranquil. Barry loved the times like this, especially since they were so few and far in between. It seemed to him that all of them spent most of their time defending Central City in their own ways. Joe at the CCPD, Iris telling the truth at the paper and now Wally was joining in the 'family business' now as well.

They laughed, talked and shared stories of the recent events of their lives. This was his family now. No, this had been his family for a long time now. He'd lost his mother and then his father to prison and eventually to Zoom but Joe and Iris had always been there. Now he had a brother in Wally as well and it filled him with hope and even a faint feeling of excitement for the future and the possibilities it held.

The dinner passed without any sort of crime interrupting them and Barry helped Joe in the kitchen while Iris and Wally sat in the living room and talked to each other.

"You didn't talk much about Kara at the table," Joe observed.

Barry couldn't help but smile. Somehow, some way your parents always knew exactly what was going on without you even saying it. Joe was and had been his father for a long time now. "We're actually doing great. I was with her most of today."

"I heard," Joe chuckled. "Quite a few criminals got caught today by the Flash and Supergirl. It's all over the news and Iris is writing a story about it."

Barry's smile grew. "Yeah, she is great."

"But?"

Barry looked at Joe and for a minute considered lying or denying that there was anything else there. But he saw it in Joe's eyes and his shoulders fell as he exhaled. "But I've got feelings for Patty."

Joe shocked Barry by laughing a little. Joe noticed Barry's raised eyebrows and held up a hand. "Just thinking about when I was your age and too many women was my problem." For some reason that made Barry feel a little better. "Look, Barry if you're looking for me to tell you who to chose I can't do that for you. You have to make a choice though and the sooner you do the better it will be for all three of you. Kara and Patty are good women and they don't deserve to be hurt."

Barry didn't say anything but he knew Joe was right and knew he had to really make a choice. He started to say something but the sound of sirens interrupted him and Iris ran into the room.

"There's a high speed chase happening!" she announced. Wally was right on her heels looking right at his speedster mentor.

Barry looked at them all. "Dinner was great. Thanks for the advice Joe!" and then he was gone.

"I can't wait till I can do that." Wally said to nobody.

"What? Not run into walls?" Iris teased her brother who rolled his eyes and left the room. When he was gone Iris sighed a bit. "What did he mean advice dad?"

"About his Patty and Supergirl situation." Joe put the last dish away and began drying off his hands.

"Oh," was all Iris said and then she stared absently out the window.

"I remember that look." Joe said to his daughter.

"What look?"

"That look of wanting something you aren't sure you can have. I had it when I first met you and Wally's mother."

Iris fell silent. "It's too late for that now though, dad. He's got women falling over him left and right."

Joe put his hand on Iris shoulder. "If it's meant to be, Iris it will happen. No matter what be there when he needs you and be what he needs you to be."

"Thanks daddy." Iris kissed his hand and Joe left the room. When she was alone she began looking out the window again thinking about the past and the possibilities the future held.

* * *

It wasn't fair! He had felt the power of a God surging through his veins only to have it stripped from him in mere seconds. Why? Why had he been teased like that?

Henry Hewitt paced back and forth angrily through his office. The room was a mess, papers thrown everywhere, books all over the floor from the overturned bookshelf he'd knocked over. He was burning up with anger at being led on and feeling betrayed by the people at Star Labs.

"Why can't I have that power!?" he screamed.

"Mr. Hewitt..."

Hewitt was shocked by the voice behind him and turned around quickly without thought. A burst of fire shot from his hand and engulfed his secretary quickly burning her to a crisp. She only had time to scream once. Hewitt stared at his hand and then closed his eyes. When he opened them fire erupted around his head and hands.

The fire alarm in the building began to go off and the sprinklers turned on but he was burning so hot no water even touched him. He smiled while watching the fire dance around his hands and then threw another burst of flame at the wall blowing it to shreds and giving him a way out of the building.


	4. 4

The Flash

Speed War

4

* * *

"That's it, Cisco! That's it!" Wells stood at a safe distance behind a small stone barrier they had erected to protect him from debris. Cisco's skills had been improving greatly in the areas he was generally already good in but he was having trouble with direction and portals. For the moment they were focusing on directions.

Wells had set up numerous mannequins all around the training room. Some were dressed in civilian clothing while others were mixed in-between dressed to look like robbers and thugs. It was Cisco's task to direct his vibrational bursts with enough direction and forces to only damage the criminals while leaving the civilians unharmed.

A large pile of broken mannequin pieces in the corner was testament to the amount of failures racked up at this point.

Cisco was sweating profusely and the look of determination and concentration on his face was almost uncharacteristic of him but his motivation was high now. With the promise from Wells that he would watch all of the Star Wars movies, coupled with his desire to join The League he'd been working as often as possible to see that he became the master his evil doppelganger had been. Cisco exhaled to claim his breathing and then fired his vibes at the nearest criminal.

All the mannequins in a five foot radius exploded.

"Dammit!" Cisco snatched the goggles off his face and placed his hands on his hips in frustration.

Wells made sure it was safe before coming from behind his barrier with words of encouragement. "This isn't a bad thing, Mr. Ramon." Wells reminded him. "You're opening portals on a whim now, able to use your abilities in general for longer periods of time and making progress every day. Don't be too hard on yourself. Enjoy the small victories."

"I wish I could but…" Cisco let his words fall off and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"But what?" Wells asked, concerned.

"But the thought of some new Meta coming along and taking my spot next to Supergirl and Vixen just really rubs me the wrong way, you know?"

Wells stared at Cisco for a moment. "You do remember that Supergirl is dating your best friend?"

"That's irrelevant to whether or not I'd get to stand next to her in group photos, Harry," Cisco rebutted.

Wells looked like he was about to say something but shook his head and decided against it. "You're a special person, Mr. Ramon."

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me. Now-

"Cisco, I'm ready to go talk to Jefferson whenever you are." Caitlin's voice interrupted him through the loudspeaker.

"Duty calls it seems." Cisco began removing his gloves.

"It's for the best. Professor Stein might be fine for the time being but he'll need something more permanent." Wells started for the door with Cisco close behind him.

* * *

To anyone else who might have been watching it would have seemed like two bolts of lightning were zipping around the track Star Labs had made to monitor Barry's speed. The blurry bolts moved with such speed it was as if there were two lightning circles simply floating dangerously around the room.

Barry and Wally laughed as they sped around in circles in what seemed to be a playful race.

"I'm going to catch you, Barry!" Wally shouted anxiously and tried to pick up speed.

Barry snickered, "Doubt it man. Those last few feet you gained were charity," Barry laughed and began to run backwards while putting some distance between the two of them.

"Oh, is that so?" Wally focused and kicked it up another notch closing the gap Barry had just opened. He stretched out his hand as he neared Barry, trying to touch him so he could win.

"You're getting faster every day, Wally." Barry went into overdrive and vanished from Wally's sight.

"Show off…" Wally slowed himself down and came to a halt.

Wind sped by him numerous times then Barry stopped next to him. "Don't worry. You'll be able to at least keep up one day," Barry teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally tried to catch his breath a bit. "Any word from Green Arrow on possibly training me too? I want to be ready for anything. I want to be able to help you protect Central City."

They walked from the track and into the room it surrounded, both grabbing a bottle of water. "Don't let Joe hear you say that," Barry chuckled. He couldn't help but tease Wally a bit and playfully pushed his shoulder. The two of them had been growing steadily closer now as compared to when Wally had first moved to Central City.

The brotherly bond growing between them was one Barry found he welcomed. It was a nice feeling to say the least and even though he was older and more of a mentor, especially now, Barry still was thankful that at least this part of his family was here and safe.

Joe was straight about not wanting Wally to have powers let alone be trained how to use them. He didn't want all of his kids throwing themselves in harm's way. But Barry saw things differently than their father did. There was so much danger out there and so many different things that could bring harm to those he loved. If Wally were there to cover whatever he missed then his loved ones would for sure be able to make it. That was the reason he was happy to know that Wells and Cisco were working together to master his vibe abilities. The more help defending the home base the better.

Barry would always be the tip of the spear. He was the one to meet the dangers first and try to keep them all from harm's way. But if the last three years had taught him anything it was no matter how fast he was or became, he couldn't do it alone. He would need help.

The League's battle with the Legion was a nail in the coffin of sorts for that belief he had developed and Wally having the speed force just seemed to be life agreeing with him. It would be wrong to leave Wally untrained and confused about what was going on with him and his body now that he was a speedster. Barry owed it to him as a big brother of sorts to teach him everything he knew and make sure that Wally was aware and safe.

Plus if Wally was anything like Barry he would have just ran out and tried to help people even if they'd all denied him training and help. Looking at Wally now and how happy he was and how much he was enjoying himself, Barry knew that he was doing the right thing.

"I still can't believe it, you know?" Wally said. "Even while I'm running next to you and everything I still can't believe it's really happening. Does that feeling ever go away?"

"For me no," Barry replied quickly. "Every time I use my speed it feels like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. It's the best feeling in the world, Wally."

"It really is. I-

"Cisco, I'm ready to go talk to Jefferson whenever you are," Caitlin's voice interrupted Wally through the loudspeaker.

"They're going to try to get the next person to bond with Professor Stein." Barry realized.

"What happens if it works out like the last guy did?" Wally asked.

Barry was silent for a moment. "It'll work. This has to work." His voice was firm and full of hope. Wally's face brightened up some. "You hungry? Race you to-

Wally dashed off with a loud laugh.

"Cheater!" Barry raced after him.

* * *

"So this really is another Earth?" Hunter Zolomon finished reading a newspaper provided to him and a half smile spread on his face. "A whole new world to conquer."

"Conquer?" Eliza Harmon cocked her head. "You ruled the Earth you were from?"

"Just about."

She snorted and Zolomon growled and sped in her face. "I'm not afraid of you!" Harmon stood strong.

"Children, children, please." Thawne broke them up. "We have a unique opportunity here and you both want to squander it on fighting each other?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Zolomon demanded, now turning his attention to Thawne.

The three of them were standing in a beautiful apartment building that had massive clear glass windows overlooking Central City below. It was richly decorated with expensive furniture, plant life and paintings. The apartment two floors with three bedrooms, three bathrooms and massive kitchen and living room. It was at the top floor from the view that could be seen and the owners were likely very well off.

Or at least they were very well off until they answered the door for three strangers.

"If what I've read is right the Flash has already beaten you and she's insane!" Zolomon continued.

"Say something else about me and we're gonna see if you're as scary as you try to make yourself sound!" Lightning sparked around Harmon's eyes.

"I think I'm the best suited for leadership between the three of us," Thawne said simply.

"Oh really?" Zolomon quickly drove his fist into Thawne's chest knocking him backward several feet.

Thawne hit the ground but quickly zipped to his feet and began putting on his mask. "Fine then. Let's do this the old fashioned way." Speed force seemed to explode off him and Zolomon's lightning sparked and mingled with it.

Harmon, quickly realizing she was outclassed, dashed out of the way just as the two came together and an explosion of speed force.

Zoom attacked Reverse Flash like a savage animal quickly tackling him then throwing him into the wall and sprinting right up to him to continue the assault. He wanted to end this quick. Reverse Flash hit the wall hard but it was nothing he hadn't experienced before and as the wooden wall around him splintered and burst he used his speed to toss the debris at his charging foe.

Caught off guard, Zoom held up his arms and powered through the spray only to run into a speed rush from the Reverse Flash. Zoom was hit nearly three dozen times before he was able to counter and hip toss Reverse Flash away and through a table in the living room.

"Holy shit…" Harmon was amazed at their speed. Her speed hadn't come like theirs or the Flash but through use of a potent drug. She could increase her speed by taking more of the drug but she had yet to achieve anything like what was being displayed right now. It was all she could do to keep up with the fight.

Reverse Flash hit the table then the floor, grunted and was on his feet before most of the pieces of the wall he'd hit fell to the ground. Without words he and Zoom met again this time standing toe to toe and continuously flinging and blocking punches. Their bodies stood relatively still but their arms and heads were blurs as they dodged, countered and attacked at each other, both seemingly evenly matched.

Reverse Flash sidestepped out of nowhere causing Zoom to go forward off balance and left himself wide open. In the blink of an eye Reverse Flash had punched him another three dozen times, then threw him head over heels towards the massive windows.

While Zoom flew towards the window, Reverse Flash rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife, ran back and caught Zoom before he flew through the window, slammed him on the ground and held the knife at his throat.

"I could have ended you," Thawne breathed and snatched his mask from his face. He stood up, tossed the knife and caught it by the blade then tossed it away and extended his arm to Zolomon.

Both were breathing heavily and their blood was rushing. Zolomon paused without word for a long time then took Thawne's arm and accepted his help getting up. Zolomon could keep fighting, that was without question. He'd fought and won harder battles and hadn't truly begun to use his full power. However, he recognized that Thawne had done the same. They had both been sparring. Zolomon had tested Thawne and he had passed. Harmon started a slow clap and walked up closer to join her new comrades.

Zoom removed his mask, "Alright, Thawne. What's your plan?"

* * *

Caitlin turned her car into the auto garage parking lot Cisco had directed her to and parked the car. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

They were in a part of Central City she was unfamiliar with and the people here were more grizzled and hardened then she was used to. Cisco could tell Caitlin felt out of place.

"Calm down, girl!" Cisco teased. "You're with Vibe. I got you." Caitlin didn't laugh. "Yes, Dr. Snow this is the precise location your data brought us to."

"Okay. Okay." Caitlin opened the door. "Let's go find Jefferson Jackson."

They got out of the car and Cisco saw Caitlin make a face. "Maybe let me do the talking, okay?" Cisco more said then asked and began walking in front towards the nearest mechanic he saw.

The man turned around and saw them approaching so he reached for a towel and wiped off his face and hands. "How can I help you folks?" he asked casually.

"Hi, uh, my name's Cisco and this is my friend, Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you," the man replied politely.

"We're looking for Jefferson Jackson. Is he here? We really need to talk to him." Cisco said.

"He's right over there." The man pointed to a younger African American male that was hunched over going to work on the engine of a car.

"Thank you." Cisco and Caitlin approached Jefferson. "Jefferson Jackson?" Cisco approached with a smile.

"Who wants to know?" Jefferson looked up from the car at them strangely.

"My name's Cisco Ramon and this is Dr. Caitlin Snow. We work for Star Labs and we're here because we really need your help."

Jefferson's face turned up, "Star Labs? That place that blew up and started all this crazy meta-human stuff in the city?"

Cisco hesitated, "Uh, yeah. That'd be it."

"Oh no! Count me out! I don't want no parts of anything ya'll got going on in there." Jefferson immediately began to turn back to his work.

"No! No! Wait! Jefferson we really need your help and-

"I'm not trying to hear it, man!" Jefferson cut him off. "I don't know what you've got going on but I've got a life, a job, bills. And they won't get paid if this car doesn't get fixed so please stop interrupting me. I'm not interested." He turned back to his work.

Cisco's shoulders slumped and he felt defeat wash over him.

"Jefferson, if I may." Caitlin came close. "Without your help one of our very best friends, Professor Martin Stein will die. You are literally the last hope he has for surviving and not leaving his wife alone." Caitlin paused and Jefferson didn't turn around from his car. "Please…we need you."

"I already have someone who needs me!" Jefferson snapped. "My mother…" he calmed himself down realizing he had raised his voice.

Caitlin took another step. "And what would your mother say if she knew you'd let someone die that you could have helped?"

* * *

"Welcome to Star Labs," Cisco held out his arms as he and Caitlin led Jefferson into the main staging area of the laboratory. "That's my main man Harry right there." Cisco grinned and pointed at Wells who was standing off to the side writing calculations on a board.

Without turning around Wells replied, "Please don't call me that," and continued working.

"He's a bit crabby when he's working," Cisco whispered. "Don't mind him. He's a softy."

"I can still hear you, Mr. Ramon."

Cisco immediately led Jefferson in the opposite direction. Professor Stein was there, sitting with his wife and looking somewhat better than before. The previous merging had improved his health and allowed him to go out with his wife for a bit.

When Professor Stein saw them walking up he stood and smiled. "You must be Jefferson. They tell me you're the only one who can save my life."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. What's all this about anyway? I'm a mechanic. I'm not a doctor or anything like that." His eyes widened momentarily. "Are…are you a robot?"

Everyone laughed. "No, no I assure you I'm human." Professor Stein took off his glasses and wiped the tear from the corner of his eye. "Thank you for that. I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Jefferson still looked confused but relaxed a bit so Caitlin decided to explain. "When the particle accelerator explosion happened a lot of people in the city were affected by it. Some people got powers that manifested immediately."

"Okay but what's that got to do with me saving his life?" Jefferson asked.

"I am one of those people that were affected by the explosion. When it happened, myself and Dr. Snow's deceased husband, Ronnie, were given amazing abilities but only when we combined with each other-"

"Combined with each other?!" Jefferson's face squeezed a little.

"Yes. When we touched our bodies would become one." Professor Stein finished as if there was no interruption.

"That's crazy and all but again what's this have to do with me?"

"When Ronnie passed we discovered that without another person to bond with periodically I would die. Whatever happened during that explosion affected us on a genetic level. It basically made us one but also separate." Professor Stein tried to simplify it.

"We believe you were affected by the explosion as well." Caitlin said.

"What, so I have powers?" Jefferson looked at everyone.

"If we were to make contact with intent on…" Professor Stein weighed his words. "…fusion then yes, you would have powers."

"This…this is crazy…this is too much…" Jefferson backed away a little as the depth of what they had just told him began to set in.

"Its okay, Jefferson. I understand your fear and frustration. When the explosion happened everyone thought Ronnie and I were dead for months. At first it was insanity, like being a rabid wild animal. But eventually we gained some form of control and found out friends. Our loves…" Professor Stein looked Caitlin. "…and through them gained control and learned to master it. I know that this is a lot to take in but without you I will surely pass within the month."

"Have you guys tried anybody else?"

"Yeah…" Cisco admitted. "...didn't work out so well."

"What happened to the guy?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing bad. They fused and it was fine for a second but something went wrong. They just weren't compatible." Cisco told Jefferson.

"And that might happen now?" Jefferson asked.

"It's a possibility." Professor Stein coughed a little. "But I'm hoping for the best."

"Will I change physically? Like will I be able to live a normal life and take care of my mom?" Jefferson was obviously considering all his options.

"No. You could continue living as you always have."

"If you'd let me, I could take a look at your mom here and see what we can do for her." Caitlin offered.

Jefferson looked at the lab. "That might be cool. I'd have to ask her though."

Professor Stein gathered himself, "Jefferson, I want you to know that if you truly don't feel comfortable doing this you don't have to. You owe me nothing and I will hold no ill will toward you if you chose to leave. This isn't a small task I ask of you but a lifelong commitment. In a way we'd both be sharing our lives with each other. That's not something to take lightly and I understand if you need time to think this through."

Jefferson continued to look baffled by the entire experience, "Time. Yeah time would be nice. This is…this is big…"

"Of course, Jefferson. Of course. Take all the time you need." Professor Stein looked back to his wife. "Shall we, Clarissa?"

The meta-human alarm began to ring out and everyone rushed to the computers to see what was happening.

After a few clicks on the keyboard and Cisco brought up the information on the screen. "We've got a meta robbery in progress. I'm sending Barry the coordinates now."

* * *

The thunderous ringing of alarms coupled with the bring red flashing lights signified danger in the facility. The Flash skidded to a halt and quickly looked around. Seeing nothing he began to speed through the entire floor looking for workers in need of rescue. But there was no one there. The entire place seemed to be empty. Strange because it was only two in the afternoon on a weekday, this place should be teeming with employees.

"Guys, something isn't right here," Barry said. "There's nobody here. This entire place is empty."

"That's impossible. When the alarm went off the building was fully staffed. There's no way anybody could have gotten all the people out of the building and robbed the place that quickly." Cisco said and then thought for a moment, "…unless-"

"Unless I'm dealing with a-"

Barry sensed and felt more, then he saw someone coming at him with blinding speed. He managed to dodge away just in time and spun around. "Trajectory? But you're-"

"What? Dead?" Trajectory laughed. "Crazy right?"

She dashed off and Barry was fast on her heels racing around the eerily empty facility. While back at Star Labs, Cisco and Caitlin were pouring over information. Everything they knew said that Eliza Harmon was dead. How could she be back?

"And an even bigger question…" Cisco said to nobody in particular. "…how did she get that fast? Last time we marked her top speeds she wasn't capable of moving that many people so quickly."

Professor Stein stood with his wife alongside Harrison Wells and watched in silence to see how things played out. Jefferson was there as well having decided that seeing the Flash in action was just too rare an opportunity to miss. He would never have guessed that the Flash and Star Labs were working together.

Trajectory led Flash through a lap around the entire facility then on the second run around dashed into a room to her right. Flash followed without second thought and was immediately blindsided by a thunderous blow that sent him careening into the wall.

He gasped in pain as the contact racked his body and made him blind for a few brief moments. "What the hell…?"

"So this is the Flash of this world?"

Barry heard a familiar voice and felt a sudden cold dread. "No…you're dead…" he whispered as his vision cleared.

Zoom stood over him with his head cocked curiously to the side. "So I've been told." His voice vibrated and echoed in the evil manner Barry remembered.

Barry wasted no time. Without even a whimper he vanished at his top speed and caught Trajectory with a punch so hard she hit the ground and rolled a few feet off. Zoom reacted as Barry expected and the two clashed.

"B-…" Caitlin caught herself before she said Flash real name in front of Jefferson. "Flash you have to get out of there! Regroup back here."

Flash got the upper hand and flung Zoom head over heels down towards where Trajectory was standing up. Then something slammed into the back of his head and his vision was gone again.

"Tell your little friends you won't be going anywhere…"

"…Th...Thawne…?" now Barry felt fear unlike any he'd felt before. Thawne was supposed to be locked inside a cell at Star Labs. He had to regain his senses and figure out a way to escape. There was no way he could beat the three of them alone.

"That's right you fool. Thawne. Eobard Thawne. Thought you could lock me away in your science cell and forget about me didn't you, Flash?"

Now everything that was going on made sense to him. Barry began to focus and call up everything from inside himself he could. If he was going to make it out of here alive it was going to take everything he had and more.

"Your time's finally come, Flash…" Reverse Flash hand began to vibrate as he prepared to finish off his foe. "…rest in peace."

The strike came down and Flash darted aside then flung lightning at the unsuspecting Thawne. The bolt caught him in the chest and knocked him backward. Zoom and Trajectory came forward in the instant and Barry spun his arms around making two powerful gusts of wind that knocked them back. Then he was gone.

All three of them go to their feet. "Him escaping wasn't a part of the plan, Thawne," Zoom grumbled angrily.

"Patience, Zolomon. Patience." They all vanished in lightning.

* * *

An instant later Barry tumbled to the ground inside of Star Labs and reached for his mask. "Wait! Wait! Don't! Jefferson is here!" Caitlin called out.

Barry noticed the newcomer and stood up, breathing heavily. "Thawne escaped somehow." He said as if the team hadn't heard everything he had heard and said.

"We checked the cell and it's empty. I'm going to scour the footage later and see exactly when he escaped but for now we know it's really him." Cisco told Barry.

"Damn it!" Barry pounded his fist on the desk. "He's traveled back in time and brought past versions of Zoom and Trajectory here."

"That's insane," Professor Stein whispered.

"I can't beat them all on my own. I'm going to need help." An eerie silence fell over the group as Barry finished his sentence. As if all there were acknowledging that Barry would die if they caught him alone again.

Jefferson rubbed his head, "This is insane…" he whispered. "You people…" he waved at everyone, "…the Flash…" he motioned to Barry then pointed at himself. "…me having powers. This…this is insane…" he exhaled loudly. "…but I've seen you on the news and you help people and save this city whenever it needs you. If what ya'll say is true and I have these powers and can help save his life it'd be wrong for me to walk away."

Professor Stein began to smile. "What are you saying, Jefferson?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm saying let's do this. Let's see if this works."

It was as if a massive weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders at once and the room was full of happy smiles and tears. It was a moment they all needed in these dark times and they all relished in it giving congratulations, hugs and handshakes. Barry allowed himself to momentarily ignored thoughts of the terrible trio he was about to face and enjoy himself.

"Thank you so much." Clarissa, Professor Stein's wife, was crying tears of absolute joy. She wasn't sure that this would even work but the hope given by Jefferson's agreeing to attempt was powerful in itself.

Barry felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Patty…" he glanced at everyone then took a few steps away. "Hey, Patty. What's up? Um…yeah I can meet with you. Now?" He needed to talk to Patty and tell her about Kara. This situation had gone on long enough and he needed to end it before anyone was seriously hurt. "Yeah, I can meet up now. I'll see you in a bit."

Professor Stein and Jefferson had stepped away from everyone else and Jefferson was visibly nervous. "Simply relax and take my hand. The rest will take care of itself." Professor Stein said calmly and extended his hand.

Jefferson paused for a moment then closed his eyes and took the old man's hand in his own. There was a brief intense feeling that overwhelmed his every sense and then it was gone and he felt…strangely whole.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him with mute expressions of fear, hope and wonder. He glanced at his hands and saw that they were still his and his clothes were his as well. This wasn't so bad at all, it didn't seem like anything had changed. He glanced quickly at the glass next to him and saw that his eyes were pupils and white and his head was on fire.

"My head's on fire!" he exclaimed and reached up to touch it. He quickly recoiled, expecting pain but then found he felt nothing at all.

"Fire cannot hurt us, Jefferson."

"What the hell?!" Jefferson screamed and looked around. "I-I, I can hear the Professor in my head!"

"Yes, when we fuse we naturally take the body of the most suitable physical form. You're obviously younger and in better shape."

"So…I'll always hear you in my head?"

"No, no. Only when we're fused like this."

"Can they hear you?"

Everyone looked at Jefferson with blank expressions.

"No only you can hear me. Now let's –

Pain began to tear through Jefferson's body and it began to enrage him. Flames sprouted from his hands and he flew upwards in the air gripping his head and roaring.

"This…this is what happened before…this feeling…Jefferson! Listen to me! We have to get somewhere secluded and quiet! We can work through this!" Professor Stein pleaded.

Jefferson was incapable of responding outside of raging grunts and groans. He shook a little then flew down and out the doorway.

"What happened?!" Clarissa demanded. The room was completely silent and a few mouths were agape with surprise. For once, even Cisco was at a loss for words.

"This happened before, with Ronnie," Caitlin explained. "Before they fully gained control."

"Will Martin and Jefferson be alright?" She had tears in her eyes, the joyful moments already forgotten.

"Professor Stein has been through this before. They will be just fine." Caitlin took Clarissa's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, even though inside she didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

Barry had waited until the last possible moment to speed burst over to CC Jitters to meet up with Patty. He'd gone over the conversation a million times in his head, literally one million because of how fast he could process information. He thought he had it down and ready but the moment he opened the door and saw her everything was out the window.

Patty was beautiful. He smiled his dumb smile and sat down and she immediately began telling him about the latest issue she needed to tell a friend about. Barry honestly didn't have time to start things off the way he'd wanted to possibly spare some hurt feelings.

He offered his opinions and gave sound advice but all the while was squirming uncomfortably inside, knowing that once the opening arose he'd have to take it.

And it did.

"I'm so sorry, Barry. I've been just rambling on about me and haven't asked at all how you've been." Patty smiled.

Barry liked her smile. He shook himself back to reality. "Well, there is something I want to tell you."

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

'So caring…just like Kara.' Barry cursed his thoughts. "Patty…I feel like we're getting closer and, that's okay don't get me wrong, but well, I have a girlfriend."

Patty's expression dropped and she nodded a little, "Of course you do." She whispered and then laughed, pushing some hair behind her ear. "It's-it's okay." She said after a moment. "No harm, no foul. Thanks for telling me." She began to gather her things and stood up. "See ya at work, I guess."

She turned to leave and Barry struggled to think of something to say that could make this all okay. He couldn't think of anything until a moment after the door closed and she was outside. He quickly went and tried to catch her but her cab pulled off and he was left standing there alone on the sidewalk.

"Good job, Allen." He kicked the dirt a little then was gone in a flash of speed force.

Across the street, Eoabard Thawne stepped out of the shadows with a smile. "Good job indeed, Allen."


	5. 5

The Flash

Speed War

5

* * *

How stupid could she be? Thinking she had a chance with a guy like Barry Allen? Patty had been wildly engrossed with Allen since first seeing him. It wasn't often that she put herself out there and on the line like that but with him there was a draw there that pulled her out of her comfort zone. It felt good, especially after having Detective West deny her entry into the Meta-Human Task Force.

Now here she was again, rock bottom with nobody to turn to. She inhaled and closed her eyes briefly, "It's alright Patty," she told herself calmly. "Something big is coming you've just got to be patient."

The sound of glass breaking followed by a security alarm drew Patty's attention. She drew her weapon and rushed around the corner to see one of the local mom and pop stores being broken into.

She quickly opened her phone and waited a moment. "This is Spivot. I've got a four fifty-nine in progress on Elm and 5th. Investigating."

Patty didn't wait to hear what command would say as she moved silently towards the shop. She needed this. Her blood was rushing and her senses seemed almost elevated.

She crouched near the edge of the window and peeked in. Seeing nothing she climbed through and lit her small flashlight. The shop was a small candy store, nothing important at all. The register wasn't bothered as was everything in the store.

"Strange..." she whispered and knelt down to look at the broken glass. No rock or stone, nothing that could have been used by the burglar to shatter the glass like this. Unless it was a meta.

Wind blew and Patty felt a presence behind her. She turned swiftly with her gun aimed and saw a familiar vibrating figure. "Flash?" she relaxed. "What are you doing here? This is a bit small for you."

"I'm not the Flash."

Patty's eyes grew wide and she tried to raise her gun but the Reverse Flash moved and then she was gone. The only sign she was there was her gun lying on the floor.

* * *

"...it's the seventh fire in recent weeks. This one killing two people and injuring several others. Authorities are baffled as to why this is happening with no evidence of arson or a serial arsonist being on the loose. We'll have more for you at 11..."

Cisco turned off the TV and leaned back in his chair. Harrison Wells leaned on the desk next to him shaking his head, "Strange," he said. "What could be going on?"

"My guess?" Cisco said cockily. "Fire meta." He pointed at Wells. "If so we're calling 'em Pyro."

"That's the name of a comic book character on my Earth," Wells said. "Regardless, Barry doesn't need any distractions. With three speedsters trying to take him out he's going to need all the time he can to teach Wallace. And that means you need to be training too." he smacked Cisco on the shoulder with a rolled up document.

"Back at it, Ramon. Ms. Snow and the others are working tirelessly to find a solution to this-"

"Speed War!" Cisco interrupted him.

"Must you name everything?"

"Haven't we been over this before, Harry? This is what I do. This is my calling." Cisco waved his hands up and down himself. "I've got a gift. Don't hate."

"A gift for being a complete moron." Wells poked him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm one of the smartest people at Star Labs," Cisco protested.

"When I'm back on my Earth maybe. Now let's get to work!" Wells slapped the paper down on the desk and they left for the training room.

* * *

Caitlin, Iris and Joe sat in the room watching Wally and Barry race around in circles at their usual impossible speeds. Barry was attempting to teach Wally how to phase, saying that he'd never be able to keep up against any other experienced speedster if he couldn't do that.

While Barry did this, Caitlin had been given the task of trying to figure out a way to defeat them and so far she had nothing.

"We've never seen anything like this," Iris said. "Where would we even begin?"

"From what we can gather during the blackout, Thawne escaped. At some point he must have went back in time and picked up Trajectory and Zoom before they were killed." Caitlin reiterated what they already knew in hopes of maybe seeing something they'd missed.

"So we can assume he's the leader then?" Joe asked.

"He is from the future," Iris agreed. "He's got knowledge and the know how."

"But would Zoom take orders from anyone?" Caitlin questioned. "Jay- I mean Hunter Zolomon was a monster and he craved being on top and being recognized for it."

"He seemed like the fiercest of all the speedsters Barry's fought," Joe agreed.

"Well, we know it isn't Trajectory that's calling the shots." Iris waved her hand and thought for a minute. "Why don't we call Green Arrow and Supergirl?"

Barry skidded up beside them, "No. This is my fight. These are my enemies and I have to take them down. I can't risk either of them getting hurt fighting a speedster. Kara told me about the first time she fought Thawne. It wasn't good. I can't risk that again."

"Well then Wally and Cisco better be ready because we can't think of anything," Iris told him.

"We've tried tranquilizers but that doesn't work," Caitlin said.

"Really?" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they just speed up their bodies and burn it out most of the time." Barry glanced at Wally who was still running. "It worked on Reverse Flash once because I had help from Green Arrow and Firestorm."

"I remember." Joe rubbed his head.

"Wells' gun worked great on Zoom when he was able to hit him," Caitlin reminded everyone.

"True. Let's see if we can maybe reverse engineer the tech and maybe make ourselves something to even the odds from that." Barry nodded approvingly to his own words.

Wally's speed force came from the track and towards a brick wall Barry had built. He rammed right into the wall and hit the ground hard, bouncing a little before coming to a stop.

"Thank god I heal fast..." Wally groaned from the ground.

"It's alright, son. You got this. Just gotta' keep trying." Joe offered moral support.

"You have to focus, Wally. You have to control every part of your body and move it at the perfect speed. Once you do that you'll phase through anything." Barry vibrated his hand through the desk next to him.

"I hear ya' I really do. It's just not as easy as it sounds when you say it." Wally finally got to his feet.

"Back at it then?" Barry asked and Wally nodded. "See if Cisco and Wells have time to spare to help reverse engineer that gun," Barry told Caitlin.

Joe's phone rang, "Hello. What!?" Everyone stared at him. "When did this happen? Alright, I'm on my way in."

"What happened Joe?" Barry asked.

Joe hung up his phone and started towards the door. "Chief says Patty Spivot responded to a burglary and then vanished. All they found was her gun. No signs of struggle or anything."

Barry's heart dropped, "Thawne..."

Joe turned, "How do you know?"

Barry slammed his fist onto the desk, "He must have seen me somehow when I was with her. He must have been watching me!"

"Barry, that's impossible to know," Caitlin said.

"And it doesn't matter. We've got to get down to the scene and look for clues. C'mon, Barry." Joe left.

"Keep practicing, Wally. I'll be back as soon as I can." Barry raced off after Joe.

* * *

The power was intoxicating. Every time he used it he felt like an orgasm or drug of the highest quality. It was only when he didn't use them for a while that he felt ill.

Henry Hewitt glared up from the sink he had just thrown up in and watched his reflection in the mirror. Blue tire sparked around his eyes and then slowly engulfed his entire head. He had to use his powers or else he felt sick and weak. That's why he'd been increasing his attacks. He had to do something with all this power he had in him.

People were weak anyway, why should they live? If they were strong they would survive and if they weren't then they would burn. They would all burn and he would be there to rule over the mighty who survived.

Hewitt's mind was being warped by the unchecked radiation surging through his body.

"Room service!" a woman's voice called out and then knocked on the door.

Hewitt heard the door open and turned to face the woman who had just walked in. She shouted and dropped the towels she was holding. Hewitt was standing there naked with his head and hands on fire. "Should have knocked again."

He unleashed a burst of flames that engulfed the woman, killing her before she could even scream. The flames licked outwards and the wall, doorway and some of the hallway began to catch fire. After a few minutes the fire alarm began to go off and water shot from the sprinkler system.

"No!" Hewitt bellowed.. "My fire cannot be put out! I am too strong!" He unleashed all the energy he had, sending an outward arc of nuclear flames spreading out around him. Anything the arc touched was immediately set on fire.

The sprinklers tried but the unnatural fires began to spread now at a rapid place. The flames around Hewitt never faltered or flickered as all the water immediately evaporated near him.

"Well, I'm just learning new things everyday." He smiled playfully then shot a bigger burst of fire into the wall.

* * *

"Where are we, gray?" Jefferson Jackson asked the old Professor that was now sharing his body.

"Somewhere on the outskirts of Central City I'd say," Professor Stein replied. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me gray, Jefferson."

"Well, tough luck because the nicknames sticking around." Jefferson laughed. "I'll admit it does feel much better flying around out here then it did back at Star Labs but why did we come all the way out here?"

"To be away from people we might hurt. I've got to teach you how to use your new abilities so that we and everyone around us can be safe."

"We couldn't have done that back at the lab?"

"No, Jefferson or else we could have stayed there." Stein sounded slightly irritated. "The fresh air and open space will do our bodies good. We're still adjusting to one another."

"If you say so, gray."

"Dammit Jefferson!" Jefferson laughed and after a moment Professor Stein laughed too.

"I think I could get used to this," Jefferson remarked.

"As can I. Now land down there in that barren clearing. It's the perfect place for you to stretch your arms a bit."

Jefferson did as Stein instructed and flew down swiftly towards the ground landing in a three-point stance then slowly standing up and looking around.

"Why did you do that?" Stein asked him.

"Seen it in movies and stuff. It always looked cool when they land like that so I wanted to try it out," Jefferson told him.

"Okay but why the look around?"

"Oh, that's just practice for when I finally do it in front of people."

Stein sighed. "I think I may have to retract my statement of getting used to this."

Jefferson laughed again. "Alright so lay it on me. How do I throw a big ass fireball?" He stretched a bit and crouched down looking awkward.

"You don't have to do all of that, Jefferson."

"Oh. Well..." he stood upright and clinched his flaming fists tight.

"Concentrate on what it is you want to do with your fire. You control the flame and it obeys you for the most part."

"Any fire?"

"Sadly no, Jefferson. We can only control our own fire. Now, concentrate on what you wish to do and then use your hands to create the fireball."

Jefferson closed his eyes and focused on making the biggest most powerful fireball he could imagine. He opened his eyes and pointed his hands forward and a burst of fire exploded outward shocking him a little.

"Alright!" Jefferson exclaimed. "I did it!"

"I wouldn't call that much of a fireball, Jefferson."

It was then he noticed how small a puny the fireball he'd shot had been and his face fell a little.

"Don't worry. Ronnie and I didn't get it together quickly either. You're doing excellent so far. Keep at it!"

Jefferson and Professor Stein stood in the clearing for several hours practicing the basics of flight, fireballs and blasts and their powers. Having been through this before with Ronnie, Professor Stein was easily able to coach the natural learner in Jefferson and gain very impressive progress in a short amount of time.

"I think that's enough for today, Jefferson. You've made a lot of progress and-" both of them doubled over in agonizing pain. An ear-splitting headache crippled them as red hot anger began to swell.

"W-what's happening? I feel so angry..." Jefferson managed to mumble.

"This isn't us..focus Jefferson. These our outside feelings. Close your eyes and focus on how we felt before. Calm and in control...that's it..."

Jefferson breathed in and out, doing what Professor Stein was telling him. After a few minutes the burning rage and ear-splitting headache began to slowly subside and went away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure," Professor Stein sounded worried. "But we need to find out. We're going directly to the source."

"How?" Jefferson asked.

"I suspect I know who it was but I'm not sure I understand how or why. We have an empathic connection now because of our bond."

"Which means what exactly?"

Stein sighed, "We can feel each other's feelings."

"That's not creepy at all." Jefferson snorted.

"You're not understanding, Jefferson. We have a connection because of our powers and we are both here. There's only two other people I've merged with, one of whom is dead."

Realization began to dawn on Jefferson. "We're feeling what that first guy, what's his name? Henry Hewitt! We're feeling what he's feeling right now?"

"Exactly! Good. Good." Professor Stein was excited that Jefferson had finally pieced it together. "Now we have to go and pay Mr. Hewitt a visit."

* * *

"No signs of struggle or anything. It's like she just up and vanished."

"Yeah, you could say that," Barry told the random officer that he was standing next to. He folded and unfolded his arms several times while patting his feet and shifting his weight constantly.

Barry knew this was a waste of time. Thawne had taken Patty and his rival would never be slow enough to have left behind evidence of any kind. He should be out there right now searching every inch of the city piece by piece but Joe had said it would waste too much time. They had to do the foot work now and see if anything had been overlooked.

Joe was currently talking to the first cop on the scene and taking notes as anything could be helpful in a situation like this. There were no witnesses, no camera footage, no footprints or hair follicles or even some mud from a shoe. The area was clean and it only served to frustrate him more.

"We have to find her, Joe." Barry began to pace.

"We will, just keep it together alright? We've still got a job to do. Patty was a cop. We don't abandon our own." Joe patted his shoulder and then went back to his questioning.

Barry turned his attention to the area for the fifteenth time in the last four minutes and scoured it again faster then human perception should allow.

'Nothing!' He clenched his fist and fought the urge to punch something. This was a dead end and he knew it. He took a moment to look around the walls and ceilings and then he noticed small writing on the wall hidden from everyone who wasn't looking for it. It was luck that he had noticed it.

Walking closer Barry glanced at the writing and saw it was an address carved into the wall. He stumbled backwards and felt his heart sink. It was the address to his home. He'd begun staying in it again after his father's passing.

"No..."

"What's going on Barry?" Joe walked over to him and immediately could tell something was wrong. "Barry, what's wrong?"

"I have to go. Now." Barry turned without another word and left. He dialed Star Labs and Caitlin answered. "I know where Thawne has Patty. Tell Wally to suit up."

* * *

Henry Hewitt collapsed against the dirty wall of the alley he was in. His breathing was heavily labored and his eyes were yellow and wild. He started to cough and then gag and doubled over, vomiting again for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

He wiped the spittle and vomit from his mouth on the back of his sleeve and started walking. He knew what he had to do.

The end of the alley led out to a main street that was lined with businesses and shops on both sides. Cars were parked along either sidewalk and traffic flowed smoothly on the two lane street. At this time it was populated with people and none took notice of the ragged looking man whose eyes just caught fire.

Hewitt sent a torrent of flame wildly forward catching several people and detonating a car. The wreckage flew into the air and came down inside the front of a store. Hewitt immediately felt relief from the progressively growing pain he felt. He smiled and then began shooting freely into the streets hitting anything and everything.

Store fronts, innocent people, cars, light poles, everything was being sprayed with nuclear fire. In moments the entire neighborhood was going up in flames.

Hewitt closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling no pain he sighed happily. "Finally...some peace..." He heard what sounded like metal being destroyed and then rushing water. He opened his eyes to see a young man with his head and hands on fire standing next to a hydrant he'd knocked off. The water was spraying upward nearly twelve or more feet then falling wildly in all directions.

The man flew upwards then repeated the process on the three other hydrants on the block. They weren't going to stop the fire but the massive amounts of water began to wet the buildings and cars near it and the water began to flood in the street. It would help until the fire department arrived.

"He can fly..." Hewitt noted and began to feel angry and sick.

The flaming man landed a few few away from him. "What's wrong with you man!? Look what you've done here!"

"Careful, Jefferson. Look at his flames, they're blue. He's not well," Professor Stein warned.

"I got this, gray." Jefferson was enraged by the innocent lives lost and untold property damage to his city. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it feels good!" Hewitt lashed out and a fireball slammed into Jefferson knocking him backward.

"You're the other subject Star Labs found, huh?" Hewitt's movements were erratic as he walked forward. "Looks like your merger worked out fine. Bet you didn't expect I'd have my powers awakened too did you?!"

"Jefferson! Listen to me! Without someone to bond with, Hewitt's body cannot contain the massive amounts of energy inside him. He is going to explode and kill thousands of people! We have to get him out of here! Now!"

Jefferson groaned and got up, the fireball hadn't hurt him but the pressure and force had knocked the wind out of him. "Okay, gray we'll do it your way." Jefferson glared at Hewitt, "What's the matter? Jealous? You're not looking so good over there hot stuff?" Hewitt growled and shot another fireball but Jefferson was ready and dodged it then flew into the air.

Hewitt attacked with multiple fireballs but Jefferson easily dodged them and laughed. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

"What are you doing Jefferson?" Stein demanded.

"Baiting the fish," Jefferson replied.

As he said this Hewitt closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Veins began to pop out of his neck and forehead and he released a massive burst of fire that sent him rocketing up into the sky directly at Jefferson.

Hewitt tackled him upwards and they began to tumble through the air. "Jefferson-"

"All part of the plan, gray." Jefferson interrupted Stein.

They tumbled through the air a bit then Jefferson drove his knee into Hewitt's stomach then kicked him away. Hewitt began to tumble backwards with a grunt of pain. Jefferson nimbly flipped backwards then leveled himself out, being more used to flying thanks to Professor Stein's teaching.

Hewitt caught himself and managed to get himself right but he was shaky and off balance in the skies. Jefferson laughed. "Catch me if you can loser." He flung a fireball at Hewitt then turned and shot off.

Hewitt slapped the fireball away and roared loudly, taking off after Jefferson in an uneven but steady arch.

* * *

"How is that tech mumbo jumbo coming along, Cisco?!" Joe jogged into the workroom area of Star Labs. "Barry is gonna need more backup than Wally against those freaks."

Cisco and Wells were working feverishly at separate tables. "Doing the best we can on such short notice." Cisco didn't even look up or joke around he was so intent on his work.

"Has Wallace left yet, Joe?" Wells asked.

"He's about to leave in a second, Caitlin and Iris are telling him everything he needs to know about Trajectory, Zoom and the Reverse Flash." Joe sighed. "I wish there was another way. It's bad enough one of my sons has to fight those monsters but both of them? And Wally is so young...still training."

Wells stopped working. "Wallace is a prodigy and you should be proud, Joe." he said in a reassuring way. "Both of your sons are miracles and they are going to defeat these monsters like the ones we've done before."

"With our help!" Cisco slammed the tool he was using down. "I think we're almost done here, Harry. A few more adjustments and you should be a one-man Zoom stopping army."

"I doubt the validity of that statement, Mr. Ramon..." Wells remarked. "...but not your intentions. Let's keep going!"

* * *

Barry didn't waste any time casing the area or checking for traps. He darted right into his home and stopped in the living room. It seemed empty. There was no sign of anyone having been here but speedsters moved so quickly they couldn't be seen if they didn't want to be. He quietly began to move around the bottom floor checking if he could see anything.

Wally would be meeting him here soon but for now he was on his own, possibly against three deadly speedsters. That didn't matter though, Barry wouldn't let Patty suffer for his failures. He wouldn't let these monsters kill someone else he loved. Joe had insisted on bringing the CCPD but Barry had said even one of the three evil speedsters could kill everyone. Nobody was going to die tonight, that's what Barry had promised them.

Nothing in the kitchen or any other room so Barry began to move silently up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw all the doors were closed except for one. The door to his old room.

Barry walked to the door and pushed.

"Took you long enough, Flash." Thawne was standing there with Patty by the throat. "I've been waiting here for hours."

"Thawne...if you hurt her I swear to god-"

"What? You'll kill me? We all know that's not your style, Flash." Thawne taunted him.

"Me and you, right now. Let her go and we can finish this once and for all, Thawne."

"How do you know I wanted her knowing my name, Flash?" Thawne's face twisted into a sick smile.

"No..."

"I think it's only fair. Identity for an identity, right Mr. Allen?" Thawne let Patty go and she hit the floor in a heap coughing.

"Ba-Ba...Barry?" she managed to croak.

"Tell her the truth, Flash. Tell her who you are or I'll kill her right now."

Barry glared at Thawne and knew it was no bluff. He reached up and took his mask off. "I'm sorry, Patty..."

"...my god..." Patty just stared up at him with amazement and fear in her eyes. Barry could tell she was wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be caught up in this." Barry took a step towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Thawne's hand began to vibrate. "...didn't say you could move, Allen." he took a step and Barry help up his hands. "You were right about one thing, Allen. We will end this tonight..." Thawne grabbed Patty by the neck and lifted his vibrating arm.

"NOOO!"

Barry erupted forward so fast the floor around him exploded into bits.

Thawne's hand began to descend.

Barry took another step and the wall burst open next to him.

Zoom tackled him, "NO-" he started to mouth.

Wally was at the door and pushed through the still flying debris towards Thawne.

Thawne's hand lowered more.

Barry and Zoom began to fall.

Wally reached back his fist.

Thawne's hand neared Patty's neck.

Barry watched, ignoring Zoom and still mouthing "NO"

Wally punched Thawne in the face just as his fingertip connected with Patty's neck.

Thawne flew backwards hitting the wall, Zoom and Barry crashed through a table, Patty yelped and fell forward clutching her neck but still alive and Wally took everything in quickly.

Barry pushed Zoom upwards into the roof then got to his feet and punched Zoom before he could hit the ground knocking him across the room. "Thank you, Wally. Now get-"

Barry was pushed through the wall leaving Wally alone in the room with Patty and, Zoom and Thawne. "C'mon," Wally bent down to help her up. "Gotta get you out of here."

"Bad move, boy." Thawne was standing up now and rubbing his chin. "Nice punch though."

He took Wally by the neck and dragged him across the wall ripping it apart then flung him out the bedroom door into the hallway. As Thawne walked passed Zoom he kicked him. "Get up. We're ending this. Now." Zoom groaned a bit and looked through where Trajectory had taken Flash. "With me, Zolomon." He went after Flash with Zoom coming behind him.

They found Flash easily taking on Trajectory in a smaller room of the house, her speed nothing compared to his. Seeing them coming, Barry darted from the room.

Thawne and Zoom stopped. "Take care of the other speedster. Leave Flash to us." Trajectory took off back through where she'd came then Thawne said to Zoom, "Bring the woman."

* * *

Jefferson landed in the same spot where Professor Stein had been training him. "Be ready, Jefferson. He's unstable."

"No worries, gray. We've got this."

Hewitt nearly fell to the ground with a puff of flame shooting out as he touched ground. He was sweating and breathing heavily, visibly tired and he vomited to the left without taking his eyes off Jefferson. "You...you mock me..."

"You killed people! Who knows how long it's gonna take to put those fires out!"

"Remember to stay calm Jefferson."

Hewitt unleashed a burst of fire that engulfed Jefferson and much of the surrounding area. He yelled and put all he had into it in attempt to burn Firestorm alive. When he finally finished he nearly collapsed to his knees from the exertion.

The are was charred and black with tongues of fire still burning here and there but Jefferson was unharmed. "I'm on fire too, dude," Jefferson remarked casually. "Can't hurt fire with fire."

Hewitt growled, seemingly more ravenous as the fight wore on, and charged headlong at his enemy.

"Look out, Jefferson! He's coming right at us!"

"I can see that, gray." Jefferson readied himself, it'd been a while since he had been in a fist fight but he knew his way around the streets and had been down this road before. "I got this."

Hewitt swung and Jefferson dodged easily then clipped him with a right. "You're slow man." Jefferson dodged another of Hewitt's wild swings.

"Tell him that we can help him, Jefferson. If he doesn't get help immediately he will die."

"Let us help you, Hewitt..." Jefferson stepped back several steps dodging more swings. It was clear Hewitt was in no shape to try to fight them yet he kept coming. "...You'll die if we don't help you."

"I! Don't! Care!" Hewitt shot a spout of fire into Jefferson's face, momentarily blinding him then attacked with two blows to the head and one to the stomach, curling the younger man to the ground. "I don't need your fucking help." Hewitt raised his hands and began to gather flames in them, "I'm going to end this and take your power for myself!"

A pulse emitted from Hewitt and he grabbed his chest, "W-what's happening...?" red lines began to tear across his body and he cried out in pain.

"Jefferson! The energy is too much for him! He's going to explode! It will be like a nuclear warhead going off! Central City will be destroyed!"

Another pulse shot from Hewitt and he fell to his knees, "Help...me..."

"How do we stop it!?" Jefferson shouted frantically.

"We don't. When he explodes you're going to absorb he energy into yourself."

Jefferson looked worried. "I don't know if I can do that. I haven't been Firestorm that long-"

"People will die, Jefferson! My wife! Your mother! Everyone at Star Labs! We have to do this!"

Jefferson steadied himself and bent down next to Hewitt, "Tell me what to do."

Hewitt glanced up at Jefferson, the red streaks now burning away his flesh and his eyes were nearly popping from his sockets. "I...I..." the pain was too great and he gave in unleashing all of the energy inside himself.

"NOW!" Professor Stein screamed.

The mushroom cloud began to grow, pushing the stone around it upward and then it stopped and began to shrink. Over the cries of animals and the detonation anyone who had been listening would have heard Jefferson and Professor Stein shouting at the top of their lungs. The cloud of fiery destruction shrank quickly and flowed right into Jefferson's body. When the last of it went in Jefferson collapsed to the ground.

His head spun, his body felt ill and he vomited everything he'd eaten that day off to the side while he lay on his back. Hewitt was gone, leaving behind only a blackened patch of ground that was slightly darker then the rest.

"We...we did it..." he managed to whisper. "...saved everybody..."

"No, Jefferson. You did it."

The pain began to rack his body and mind causing them both to scream in agony. "It's alright...we will work through this. Together." Professor Stein assured him.

Holding his ribs and looking visibly worn, Jefferson stood to his feet and was still for a moment. Then fire burst around his head and hands and he took off into the sky.

* * *

The Allen home was in complete shambles. Debris was everywhere, furniture was tossed and ruined, walls had holes in them, tables smashed and papers everywhere. Barry would not leave without Patty but it had turned into a super speed game of tag between himself, Thawne and Zoom.

The two of them raced around, passing Patty's barely conscious form between them and periodically attacking Barry, slowly wearing him down. He hadn't seen or heard from Wally in a few minutes but figured Trajectory was probably sent to keep him distracted.

At the moment he was reaching forward with all he had trying to catch the back of Thawne's suit to stop him and save Patty.

Zoom came from his left but Barry was ready and stopped for a split second sending Zoom careening down the stairs before he rushed after Thawne again.

"You can't stop us, Allen." Thawne mocked.

Barry followed him and they ended up down in the living room area where he saw Wally locked in a fight with Trajectory. Wally was faster but Trajectory had a little more experience and had been running with two superior speedsters for weeks. Who knows what she'd learned. Wally was doing fine now but Barry knew he might need help in a while.

Both of them would. There was no way, Barry could beat Thawne and Zoom at the same time with Patty around. He doubted he could even do it with her gone but he had to try. He wouldn't give up.

The chase continued but Barry began to charge a lightning bolt and tossed it catching Thawne in the back. The yellow speedster tumbled, losing his grip on Patty and she began to rush towards a wall to certain death at the speed she was moving. Barry was there in an instant and caught her just as Thawne rolled through the wall.

Barry glanced down for a split second and was about to rush her to safety but then she dissipated in a flash of blue lightning. Barry stared up as Zoom now gripped Patty by the neck in similar fashion to Thawne.

She reached for him weakly, "Ba...Barry..."

Barry felt tears well in his eyes and Zoom laughed, "I'm not like Thawne." he stuck his arm through Patty's back then tossed her body roughly against the wall. "I'm not one for wasting time and idle threats."

Barry watched it all happen, so fast even he didn't have time to react. He knew instantly that she was dead and a fiery burning rage swelled inside him like nothing he had ever felt before. Zoom had killed his father and now Patty. Innocent, sweet, Patty.

Lightning began to burst from Barry's body as he started to vibrate and turned his glare at Zoom. The lightning sparked here and there setting sparks where it connected with anything. For an instant, the Earth-2 evil speedster felt fear.

Then a yellow vibrating arm tore through Barry's stomach. He screamed in a way that would haunt the ears of everyone in Star Labs for years to come and fell forward clutching his abdomen.

Eobard Thawne stood over him smiling. "Never turn your back on me, Barry."

Trajectory came to a sliding halt behind Zoom and smiled as she flung Wally's unconscious form on the ground. "Let's kill them both and take over this city."

"Agreed," Zoom said.

"Alright then. He's all yours," Thawne told Trajectory in reference to Kid Flash. "Flash is mine." Zoom started to protest but Thawne held up his hand, "You got to kill the cop." Zoom growled a little but Thawne stared intensely into his eyes and didn't budge so Zoom backed away silently conceding.

With a smile, Thawne knelt down over Barry's shuddering body. "I've waited a long time for this. To see you broken and beaten at my feet."

A small silver orb rolled next to Zooms feet. "Step away from the Flashes!" The orb exploded sending out a blinding bright light and then a powerful blue burst similar to Harrison Wells' gun sent Zoom and Thawne backwards. Zoom took the brunt of the explosion while Trajectory covered her eyes but was far enough away to be unharmed.

"What the-" Trajectory started to say and turned around to see Harrison Wells as he gunned her down with a well placed shot to her stomach while Cisco ran over to Wally and started to shake him.

"Get up, Kid Flash!" Cisco shook him harder. "You've got to get Barry out of here! He's hurt bad!"

Wally began to stir as did Thawne and Zoom. Cisco immediately tagged Thawne with a wave of vibrations, knocking him backward into the wall. Cisco concentrated the vibe and kept Thawne pinned in place while Wells kept his gun trained on Zoom and Wally finally got up.

"Get Barry! Cisco can't hold Reverse Flash for long!" Wells shouted and Wally remembered what was happening. Wally carefully helped Barry to his feet and then was gone.

"I...will...kill...you...all..." Thawne was barely able to move his mouth but his anger burned white hot from having his moment of victory stolen from him. He clung to the wall ignoring the pain and staring at Cisco and Wells with unbridled hatred in his eyes.

"Doubt it." Cisco used his vibe to lift Thawne up and Wells shot him with the blaster then Cisco dropped him to the ground. "Lets go!" they both turned and ran as fast as humanly possible, knowing it would only be minutes before the three of them regained consciousness.

* * *

Everyone at Star Labs stood quietly around, all of them too shocked and hurt to even speak. Barry was laying on a medical bed unconscious and breathing erratically. They'd examined him and determined that he'd be alright but his healing process was slowed from Thawne's attack.

Joe wiped the few tears from his eyes. "I didn't know her well but I know she didn't deserve that," he said in reference to Patty. "Nobody deserves to be tortured and killed like that."

"We're going to get them, Joe." Caitlin assured him in a soft and broken voice.

"We weren't able to make much in such short notice but that grenade seemed to be effective." Cisco said. "We'll have more next time."

"What about Barry you guys?" Iris looked worried and tired. "He's going to take this so hard and he won't ask for help."

Wally took the ice pack off his head and put it on the desk he was leaning on. "We need it. They're too much. We both would have been killed if Cisco and Wells hadn't showed up."

"And we only survived because of the element of surprise," Wells remarked with a thoughtful expression.

"It won't work again." Iris realized.

"I've got to go," Joe told them. "I'm going to notify her next of kin."

Joe and everyone said their goodbyes and then the conversation turned back to what they were going to do about the murderous speedsters running loose on the city. "Maybe Professor Stein and Jefferson can help?" Wally offered.

"Nobody knows where they are but the news said that two fire meta's were fighting earlier." Cisco pulled up the footage. "Looks like they were fighting Hewitt."

Caitlin covered her mouth watching the footage of Hewitt's rampage before he flew of after Jefferson and Professor Stein. "Oh my god." she whispered. "I did that..."

"No, Caitlin. You were trying to save Professor Stein's life. You couldn't have known there would be side effects." Iris rushed to her. "We're going to have enough to deal with when Barry wakes up. He's going to blame himself for Patty and we have to be there to be strong for him."

"She's right, Ms. Snow." Wells stepped up next to her. "This wasn't your fault so don't even begin to think about that kind of thing. Right now, we've got to figure out how to help Barry win this speed war."

Cisco clapped his hands. "Yes! He said it! It's official!" even after all they'd dealt with in recent weeks everyone in the room managed to laugh.

Everyone except, Barry. He was laying on his side with his back to his friends. He'd been pretending to be sleep for hours, crying and raging silently in his bed. They were absolutely right, he did blame himself for this and he was torn up about Patty's death. But as he laid there in the bed he felt something else other then grief and pain. He felt a newfound desire for revenge. Sparks of lightning flowed around his pupils and gathered around his eyes.

If Thawne wanted a war Barry was going to give it to him.


	6. 6

Speed War

6

* * *

'Why does it always rain on days like this?' Iris found herself thinking as she stood under her black umbrella, protected from the downpour. She and everyone there were dressed in all black and even with the rain she could feel the sadness in the air.

The entirety of the Central City Police Department was present as was customary for the funeral of a fallen officer.

It had been a beautiful service despite the circumstances. Iris had held Barry's hand throughout, knowing what he was dealing with inside and how much worse it was made now.

Barry had to lie about what happened.

Patty had been killed in Barry's home and the CCP was going to find out. Barry had returned to the scene, forcing himself to look at Patty's corpse again. Then call the police and report the attack. He'd told them what truth he could, that he and Patty had been attacked by some sort of meta with powers like the Flash. His wounds he'd suffered marked him enough so his story was believable.

Barry would be the one to do the autopsy and write the report so again he'd lied to cover up the time it'd taken to call them.

Now he was standing with the other officers, Joe next to him for support. He was a wreck. Hadn't spoken much or been taking any phone calls. The others had told Iris that he'd been ignoring Kara's calls and texts as well choosing to sulk and brood. He was in pain, that was without question, but everyone else also commented on the fact that he wasn't sulking and brooding in defeat. Barry wasn't falling apart because of this, they could all see the fire in his eyes.

Now, at the funeral, Iris noticed it for the first time as she stared at Barry. He was glaring blankly at the coffin that was being lowered. If he was crying she couldn't tell because of the rain but she could see his eyes. Behind the sadness on his face there was an anger that she'd never seen before.

It frightened her.

Once the coffin had been lowered and the final processes completed everyone began to return to their cars and limousines except Barry and Joe.

Iris made her way over to them carefully so she wouldn't slip. "How are you feeling?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

Barry didn't respond. He clenched his fists tightly and just stared at where they had buried Patty.

"C'mon, Barry. Let's get out of this rain," Joe said with a shiver.

"Yeah dad's right. You can brood back at Star Labs," Iris attempted a joke.

Barry just nodded but didn't turn around. "I'll meet you guys there," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Iris opened her mouth to say something but Joe touched her shoulder and shook his head. "Alright, Barry," he said and pulled Iris along.

* * *

Caitlin Snow walked into the workshop chewing on a sandwich and looking a little down.

"Any word from Professor Stein or Jefferson?" Cisco asked when he saw her come in. Caitlin shook her head and continued to eat in silence.

"How's the work on my gun coming along, Mr. Ramon?" Wells asked from his area.

"Now that I've had some time with it to really see how it works I can amplify the power and fire rate. Might have to sacrifice some accuracy though-"

"Do not mess with the accuracy of my weapon," Wells cut him off.

Cisco looked glum, "It would only be a little bit..."

"Do not mess with the accuracy of-"

"Alright. Alright, Harry I got it." Cisco rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"How are we going to do this you guys? Barry's never faced anything like this. We're all out of our depth." Caitlin was clearly shaken by everything.

"First," Wells put down his tools. "We're going to start by not letting this get us down, Miss Snow. Yes, we're out of our depth. Zoom, Reverse Flash, Trajectory; they're murderers with super speed but if we don't draw a line and stop them who will? Zoom controlled my Earth alone, what do you think will happen with a team like he and Thawne? I for one refuse to sit idly by and do nothing."

Cisco and Caitlin stared mute at Wells. "What?" Wells asked after a moment.

"That was inspirational..." Cisco replied and Caitlin nodded, getting up from her seat.

"I'm going to go do some research. Maybe I can find something helpful in some of Barry's old fights." Caitlin smiled at Wells. "Thanks, Harry."

Wells closed his eyes, "I wish you all wouldn-"

"Just roll with it, man!" Cisco grinned. "This is what it is, baby!" He spread his arms and bounced his shoulders back to the desk.

Wells returned to his work while Cisco did the same. The two of them tinkered in silence for a short while before Cisco said, "We know that your gun can hurt speedsters but only if we can hit them."

"Right," Wells agreed, not quite sure where Cisco was going with this but assuming nowhere.

"Which means the first issue we need to solve is-

"How to slow them down." Wells finished the obvious and continued to work, satisfied that he'd been right and they were again talking in circles.

Cisco was silent for a little while and then his eyes lit up. "Captain Cold!"

"Captain who?"

"Never mind who he is it's what he does. His cold gun! It's capable of stopping a speedster for a brief time." Cisco got up and started digging through papers that looked like pages of blueprints designs.

"How does that help us?" Wells went over to him.

"Because Cold blackmailed me into upgrading his gun-"

"How did he-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cisco cut that conversation short. It was a touchy subject. "Somewhere in here should be the blueprints for his cold gun."

"We could replicate it!" Wells caught on and moved closer.

"I'm thinking you armed with something like that..." Cisco smiled as he found what he was looking for. "Harry my friend, let's get to work."

* * *

Barry stood in the shadows of an alley and glanced around. He picked his phone out of his pocket and saw more missed calls and texts from Kara. He couldn't take them, not while he was feeling like this. Sure, he could lie and say it was the loss of a fellow officer to his rivals but lying to Kara was wrong. Barry had liked Patty and even though he'd told her about Kara the feelings were still there. Now he was torn up about her loss.

He put the phone into his pocket, took another quick look around and then started to run.

Everything around him was nothing but a blur as he passed through mountains, forests, deserts and then was running across the vast waters of the ocean.

The ocean fell behind and turned into more land that he paid no attention to. His only concern was escaping and being alone for a bit.

He ran like it would save Patty.

Tearing across grassland, asphalt, desert, mountain trails, oceans, lakes and swamps in mere seconds. Barry was passing sights and wonders few humans ever viewed but he didn't care. His mind was locked on revenge and how he could get it.

Barry had never felt like this before. This burning sensation that he knew he couldn't quell. This intense rage and hatred. He wondered if this was what Oliver felt like.

How much more could he lose? Thawne had taken his mother and Patty, Zolomon his father and now the few remaining people he had left were in danger as well. All he could do was run as fast as he could to clear his head.

After an unknown amount of time running Barry came skidding to a halt beside a running waterfall somewhere in a jungle. It was hot and humid and he had no idea where he was but the air was fresh, he was alone and the sounds of nature were relaxing for him so he sat on a rock near the water's edge.

What could he do?

"Thawne, Zolomon and Harmon..." he listed off their names in his head, shaking it after he finished.

He and Wally would have died if it wasn't for Cisco and Wells. What they'd done wouldn't work twice, Barry knew that. Thawne and Zolomon were too smart to fall for that separately, together Barry was sure they'd be prepared. Barry needed to even the odds first before he could even think about tipping things in his favor and going into the fight with advantage.

But how? He had to fight fire with fire somehow but what could he do?

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the soft earth, not worried about the insects of animals. The silence here was relaxing in a way he'd never felt before. Not silence in a sense that there was no noise but that there were no human or man-made sounds to be heard anywhere.

If he focused he could hear the running water, the sounds of trees and things moving mingling with various animal sounds that echoed throughout the canopy above.

It seemed like an eternity but nothing came to Barry and he sat up and looked around. He had no ideas but he felt refreshed and relaxed, his mind at peace from having sat so long alone. Then an idea came to him.

Maybe the fact that he was alone was why he couldn't think of anything. Anytime anyone had come up with the game changer ideas it had been at Star Labs together with everyone. Barry grinned and stood up to brush the dirt and bugs from himself before taking off.

* * *

Joe closed the door and hung his coat and hat beside the door. He sighed heavily while placing his wallet, keys and gun down on a table. Losing Patty was a severe and unexpected blow. Both his sons had nearly died and potentially still could be killed.

'Hell, we all could.' Joe rubbed his head and walked toward the living room, turning on the light as he did revealing a shadowy figure sitting on his couch. He jumped and stepped back.

"Wally?"

His son didn't move.

"Wally is that you?"

Joe took careful steps forward. He heard light sniffling and as he got closer could see Wally shaking a little so he immediately sat down and pulled his son close.

"Wally...son, what's wrong?"

Wally shook and cried for a time and Joe fell silent, content to just hold his son and try to help him through whatever this was.

After a while Wally sat back and wiped his eyes, he didn't look at Joe but instead stared straight ahead as he said, "I thought we were going to die, dad..."

"Wally, no-"

"I felt it. In my gut while I was fighting Trajectory. When I realized she was better than me I felt like we were going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it." He finally looked at his father. "I'm afraid, dad."

Joe embraced Wally again, silent, words escaping him briefly. His boy needed protecting and there was nothing he could do. Joe fought back the tears and gripped Wally's shoulders pulling him away some.

"Son," Joe glared into his eyes. "I've been where you were. Powerless, weak, staring death in the eyes and I felt that same thing you felt in my gut. Mark Mardon made me feel like that twice and when I saw Grodd in the sewers for the first time..." Joe snickered a bit and shook his head. "Let's just say your father needed to change his pants after that."

Wally and Joe shared a moment of laughter before Joe continued, "When I was in the moment it was the most terrifying thing I ever experienced but I survived. I made it through because even though I was pissing my pants I never gave up hope. You can't give up hope, Wally. The odds are stacked against us, yeah, but that's nothing new. We may not have a plan now but I can promise you something."

Wally looked at his dad, "What?"

"Whatever plan we do come up with won't work unless you get your head right and get back in the game, son. We need you. Barry needs you. You're both my sons and I promise you that you aren't fighting this alone."

Wally hugged Joe, "Thanks dad. I needed that."

Both of their phones began going off and they checked them. "It's from Iris..." Joe said.

"Mine too. It says meet at Star Labs."

Joe sighed heavier than he had when he got in and began walking towards the door, "I just got in."

Wally chuckled and followed.

* * *

Eliza Harmon paced back and forth, mumbling to herself and sweating profusely while Hunter Zolomon stood off a bit away from her with folded arms just watching. She rubbed her arm a bit every now and again and would move erratically in and out of super speed.

"Junkie habits..." Zolomon groaned once or twice and she snarled but said nothing. They both knew he could kill her in an instant.

This continued for an hour or so before a portal opened and Thawne came through with a deep breath as he stopped. In his hand, he held a small brown paper bag that he handed to Harmon.

"Thank you..." she snatched the bag and nearly tore it apart to get the speed drug inside. She injected it in her arm and her body felt a flush of renewal run through it. Her connection to the speed force wasn't natural like the other speedsters but rather the result of an experimental drug. Thawne had been going back in time getting her doses of the drug as she needed them, greatly increasing her speed.

She checked how many vials she had left after Thawne's latest refill, 'Three...' she thought and put them away.

"How long are we going to keep indulging this drug addict?" Zolomon demanded with a nonchalant gesture toward Harmon. She growled and rushed into his face with her lightning sparking a bit. "Oh," Zolomon grinned. "Scary..." His sarcasm angered her more.

"Once the Flash is done we can do whatever we want..." Thawne took a seat after making himself a drink. "...she needs that drug to keep pace so I'll give it to her," he concluded with a sip and then cast a stern glance at Harmon. "Be warned, that will kill you if you use too much."

She looked at him as if trying to discern if he was lying or not. "Thanks for the heads up," she finally muttered. "So, what's the plan?"

"We should have attacked Star Labs and killed them all!" Hunter Zolomon raged.

Thawne said, "We can't be taken unawares like that again. We need to be able to protect ourselves from whatever weapons they hit us with."

"I've told you they were from my Earth. There's nothing here that can stop that." Zolomon rubbed his temple.

"We have no way of getting to your Earth." Thawne looked thoughtful for a few silent moments. "Meeting them on their home turf is foolish regardless of what plan we can think up. We've got the numbers and the speed on our side."

"So then let's set a trap for him." Trajectory sounded as if she thought it was a new idea.

"Enough with the traps. Enough with the clever plots and patience. We've tried things your way and nothing has worked." Zolomon slammed his fist onto a table. "It's time we tried things my way, Thawne."

There was a brief second of silence as Thawne and Zolomon glared at each other. Short, to the normal eye but long for speedsters. So long, Harmon feared they would fight again. Zolomon felt it to and shifted a little from side to side letting his possible opponent know he was ready.

Then Thawne surprised them both and replied, "Alright, Zoom. How do you want to do this?"

* * *

Joe and Wally walked into the main hub of Star Labs to see Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Wells already waiting and pouring over notes and diagrams.

"Barry here yet?" Joe questioned while making his way to the others.

"Not yet but we've got the beginnings of a plan coming along," Cisco told Joe and Wally.

"Oh yeah?" Wally got a little excited. "What is it?"

"We're going to bring the evil speedsters here." Cisco clapped his hands and made a mind blown motion.

Joe looked at everyone, pausing for a minute to wait for Cisco to say he was joking. "Cisco, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"That's what we said." Caitlin motioned to her and Wells.

"Yes, but Mr. Ramon has a point," Wells argued. "Bringing them here gives us home turf advantage. Defenses that can aid us and traps that can be set."

Joe looked thoughtful so Iris continued, "Every time Barry has fought them before it was on their terms and they had an ambush ready. We can't go into another fight like that."

"Alright, I can get behind this." Wally almost bounced with a bit of confidence. "So how are we gonna get them here?"

Everyone's faces went blank. "We uh..." Cisco coughed a little. "We have no idea."

Joe and Wally's shoulders dropped. "I thought you guys said you had a plan?" Joe walked to his left and sat in an empty chair while saying that.

"We said we had the beginnings of a plan, actually," Cisco pointed out.

"It's better than nothing I suppose." Joe sighed. "What about whatever you guys were building?"

"That is actually en route to be finished quite soon, my friend." Cisco clapped and smiled like an excited salesman. "We've got the idea and the blueprints, just got to build and see what happens."

"How long will whatever it is take to build?" Iris looked at the blueprints.

"Ah, Mr. Ramon and I should be able to have a working prototype up in a day or so." Wells cleaned his glasses as he watched Iris look around the paperwork.

"Now all we need is for Barry-"

"Sorry I'm late guys." Barry entered in his trademark fashion and, to the surprise of everyone, looked visibly better.

"How you holding up?" Joe asked him in attempt to pry for answers.

"I'm better," Barry replied with a half-smile. His time alone had really refreshed him. "I'll feel much better when this is all over."

"Agreed," Wells said. "We were just putting together our plan."

"Alright." Barry looked hopeful.

"We lure them here to fight them." Cisco did the mind blown gesture again. "Genius. I know."

"I had thought about that at first," Barry laughed a little. "But I said, even Cisco would call that idea crazy." Everyone laughed for a little while and the mood seemed to lighten some before it returned to contemplative quiet. "How would we even get them here?"

"We don't know but we're taking suggestions." Caitlin's attempt at humor fell short but the point was received.

"We're getting somewhere," Iris tried to raise hope. "Wells and Cisco are making some tech, we can set some traps. We just need to figure out how we get them here and what we do once they're here."

"Thawne seems to be the leader," Barry told them.

"Maybe separating them somehow?" Wally offered.

"I like it." Cisco pointed at Wally.

"Even then we'd still be outmatched," Wells noted. "Our tech may disable them and that's if we're able to hit them at all."

"And Barry can't fight Zoom and Reverse Flash alone." Joe added, remembering the dread he'd felt during Barry and Wally's last encounter with the three.

Barry's eyes widened. "Maybe we don't have to be alone."

"I'm not following." Wells said while chewing on his glasses.

"We need another speedster to even the odds but we've only been looking here for help." Barry looked at Cisco. "You feeling up for a quick vibe? We're going to Earth-2 to get Jay Garrick."

Cisco laughed and pumped his fist, "How did we not think of that before?!" he slapped himself on the forehead softly.

"Now we're really getting somewhere," Joe stood up with an approving head nod. "So, what's next? You two go off to Earth-2 then what?"

"We get Jay," Barry said. "Wells keeps building and Caitlin can help if he needs it while you two..." he pointed at Iris and Joe, "...get Wally back downstairs and training. He must learn to phase if we're going to win this. When we get back with Jay we'll figure out how we get them here and then start setting up everything."

"Alright," Wally said with newfound zeal. "I've got this, guys." He started to leave and Iris followed him.

Joe took a second and went to Barry, "Be careful out there." He patted Barry's shoulder then went the way Iris and Wally had just left.

"Good luck, Mr. Allen." Wells nodded as he left for the workshop.

Caitlin was close behind him, "See you when you get back." she smiled at them both.

Everyone was visibly renewed from the small bit of planning they'd done. Barry allowed himself to feel good for a moment then turned his thoughts back to why he was doing this. "C'mon, Cisco. Let's go."

* * *

"We've got a 171 in progress. I repeat, a 171 in progress. Car 32 en route. Send backup. Assailant is armed and dangerous."

A Central City Police car sped down the streets passing the cars that pulled to the side of the glistening city. The officer pounded his foot on the pedal as if that would give the car more speed to make the destination quicker.

"We're not gonna make it!" the passenger told his partner. "It's gonna be just like last time!"

"Shut up, man! We're gonna save this girl! We're gonna-"

A bright reddish and yellow streak shot passed them so quickly it shook the car. The passenger leaned out the window and smiled shouting, "It's the Flash! He's gonna save her!"

Outside the bank, several officers were standing with their weapons trained on a lone gunman with his weapon to a girl's head. "Back away or she gets it! Leave your keys and weapons in that car then back the hell away!" the gunman had a bag hastily stuffed with money around his shoulder and the began to awkwardly step toward the car he'd pointed at.

The girl had tears on her face but was relatively calm for some strange reason.

"I said back the hell up!" the gunman waved his weapon at the officers for a second before placing it right back on the girl's head. "Yeah, yeah that's it. Back the hell-"

Wind blew, and both the man and the girl covered their eyes for a second. When the gunman opened his eyes his own grew wide with panic.

"You know," said the speedster standing with his fists on his hips. His metallic hat reflected some of the bright sunlight. This was Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-2. "It's bad manners to curse in front of ladies."

"Flash!" The gunman began to alternate pointing his gun at Flash and the girl. "Stay back! I-I Swear I'll kill her, man."

"Now, now. You haven't done anything you can't come back from. You kill that innocent young woman and there is no coming back from that." Jay Garrick held up one of his hands in a calming manner. "Why don't you just put down the gun and we'll have ourselves a talk about what can be done to fix this?"

"Screw you man-" The gunman went to aim his gun at the Flash but this time the girl drove her elbow deep into his groin then turned to run.

The man shouted and began to fall but still aimed his gun at the girl.

Jay took off toward her.

The gun fired and Jay watched the bullet start to move.

He kicked it up a notch and grabbed the girl, pulling her to the side just in time for the bullet to miss her.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked the girl.

"Fucking Flash..." Jay didn't have time to even glance over his shoulder as he heard the gun going off behind him. No time to safely move the girl. He hadn't seen the direction the gunman had shot and might run her right into the bullet. He clutched her close deciding that taking the bullet was the best option. The speed force would aid him in healing quickly. He gritted his teeth and prepared.

Nothing happened. Then he heard applause from the cops and civilians who had gathered around the scene.

He opened his eyes and looked back to see the gunman completely tied up and laying on the ground. "What the...?" Jay looked around.

"Looked like you could use a hand."

Jay smiled, knowing the voice without even having to turn around to see the face. "It's been a while, Flash." Jay extended his arm to Barry Allen, dressed in full Flash attire with Cisco smiling behind him.

"Yes, it has, Flash." Barry embraced Jay, feeling that small tug of pain, he felt looking at the face of his dead father. It was a cruel twist of fate that the Earth-2 Flash had been a doppelganger of his father, Henry Allen.

"Barry...?" he heard a sweet voice whisper and turned to see Harrison Wells' daughter, Jessie standing next to them.

"Jessie?" Barry hugged her.

"You know her?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend's daughter." Barry smiled.

"Jessie what happened? I didn't even notice it was you there." Cisco gave her a hug.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Jessie shrugged. "After Zoom, this is nothing you know?" Barry's face fell and Jessie noticed. "Barry, what's wrong? Is my father OK?"

"Yeah, everybody is fine but..." Cisco let his voice trail off not wanting to be the bearer of sad news.

"But what?" Jay looked concerned. "Has something happened on your Earth?"

Barry nodded his head, "Yeah. It's why I came here. I need your help Jay. Zoom is back and he's teamed up with Trajectory and Reverse Flash."

"What? But how?" Jay felt his heartbeat quicken and Jessie looked more afraid then she had with a gun to her head.

"Reverse Flash went back in time and got them. They've already killed someone close to us." Cisco said and Barry visibly tensed.

"Alright. I'll help you," Jay said with a stern face. "We've got to take that monster down once and for all." he extended his hand to Barry and they shook hands.

"I'm coming too." They saw Jessie standing next to them with her arms folded, again forgotten.

"Ah, Jessie I don't think-"

"I haven't seen my dad in god knows how long and you just told me Zoom is back. I know he's working on something crazy that can get him killed to stop Zoom." Jessie cut off Cisco with a furious point in his face. "I want to see my dad and I'm not taking no for an answer." Her arms refolded and she glared daggers at the three men.

Cisco groaned as he saw the resolve break in everyone. "Harry's gonna be pissed..."


	7. 7

Speed War

7

* * *

"How long have we been gone, gray?"

"I'm not sure, Jefferson. But it's safer for everyone we love if we stay away until we get the merger completely under control."

"We were fine before we fought Hewitt. What happened?"

"Perhaps absorbing all that excess energy he released amplified our powers. Your body is adjusting to these new levels and that is what's causing us pain," Professor Stein theorized but really had no idea. Without the equipment and help of his friends at Star Labs it was the best he could do at the moment.

They were somewhere in the mountains a good distance from any life or major cities. After the fight with Hewitt Jefferson had become gravely ill but together they had been able to work through the racking pain and migraine headaches that assaulted them.

It had felt like they were going to explode at first but as the time progressed Professor Stein could feel Jefferson's nerves and body begin to return to a state of normalcy.

"I'm not sure how long it will take us to fully adjust but I suspect once we do we'll have to do a bit more training to understand our new ability levels," Professor Stein said.

Jefferson stood on the edge of a cliff and looked out at the landscape before him taking in the freshness of the air and the complete quiet. He could hear animals and wind in the leaves but there was no man made noise pollution and it soothed him. They'd been alternating between separating and fusing, choosing the latter in situations like this where walking up a mountain face was something Stein was no longer good at.

"I do feel stronger," Jefferson admitted. "When I'm not in pain I feel…" he mulled his words, "…I don't know how to describe it."

"Nor I," Stein admitted, he was feeling everything Jefferson was as well. "But together we will figure this out. Now, let's fly somewhere and find something suitable to eat. Our stomachs are beginning to rumble."

* * *

Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Wally and Harrison Wells all stood patiently in the room where Wally had been training awaiting the return of Barry and Cisco from Earth-2. It had been about ten or so minutes now and even though none of them knew exactly how long Barry would take they had elected to sit and wait.

In truth, it wasn't safe for any of them anywhere else. Patty's death had showed them all the severity of the situation so Star Labs had been placed on lockdown when Barry and Cisco left. Nobody was allowed in or out of the facility until further notice.

The added security helped make them feel somewhat safer but that safety came with the feeling of entrapment. Trajectory, Zoom and the Reverse Flash might not be able to get into the facility but they also could not get out.

The solemn silence of the room was almost so heavy it could choke them and without Cisco there nobody else had the sense of humor to truly liven the mood.

'Please hurry, Barry,' Iris thought as she awkwardly rubbed her elbow.

A familiar multi-colored blue portal exploded into existence and one by one their friends jumped through it.

Wells immediately ran forward as the fourth and final person came through the portal, "Jessie?!" He hugged his daughter close. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, dad." Jessie held her father close and buried her head in his chest. "Earth-2 isn't the same without you."

"Oh, Jessie…" Wells soaked in the love with eyes closed. "…I miss you too but you shouldn't be here. Zoom is-"

"Alive. I know. Barry told me. That's why I came. You're going to do something crazy aren't you?" Jessie pulled back from her dad and placed her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion, inspecting her father's face.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm simply helping, Mr. Allen and the others…." His daughter's glare made the words catch in his throat. "…yes of course I'm doing something crazy which is why I can't have you here. I'll only worry about you."

"And I would have only worried about you, dad." Jessie folded her arms. "I'm not going to sit back at home while you risk your life here again. WE do this together. I want to help."

Wells felt the tears grow in his eyes as pride swelled in his chest and he found he couldn't find the words to deny his daughter. Without thinking his gaze turned to Joe and then back to her. Joe, quickly catching on, cleared his throat.

Up until that point everyone had been silent while the father and daughter caught up, "Uh, Jessie…here's the thing. There isn't anything any of us can do." Joe walked over next to Wells. "Both of my sons are going to fight three of the most dangerous people on two worlds right now and the best thing I can do for them is to stay here so they don't have to worry about saving me."

"They've already taken people close to us," Iris added. "If they're going to win this we have to make sure they are focused. Thawne and the others would use us as bait or kill us without hesitation."

Jessie looked apprehensive and like she wanted to protest but her shoulders fell and she went back into her father's arms. "I just don't want to lose you dad."

"I know. I know." Wells rubbed her back gently. "You won't. I promise."

Joe extended his arm to Jay Garrick. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Joe. I wish it were under better circumstances though." Jay smiled and shook Joe's hand.

"I get the feeling that if it weren't for times like these we'd never get visits." Joe and Jay laughed.

"So, anybody gonna fill me in on everything?" Jay looked to Cisco.

"Actually, they'll be taking care of that…" Cisco motioned to Iris and Caitlin. "Harry and I have to get back to putting the finishing touches on our secret weapons."

"And I believe someone hasn't learned to phase yet." Barry eyed Wally who shook his head and looked away, a little embarrassed by Jessie's look.

"You're a speedster now, Wally?" she half smiled.

"Uh, yeah…I am now…" Wally cleared his throat a little and shifted nervously.

Jay walked behind him and wrapped an arm around the young speedster, saving him from the awkward teen interaction. "Welcome to the family, kid," he said proudly. "And don't worry about phasing. I remember trying to learn myself. It doesn't come easy to any of us."

"Thanks." Wally felt a new vigor from Jay's few words.

"Alright then." Joe clapped his hands. "Everybody back to it. We've got a war to win."

* * *

Time trickled from the clock as the team worked furiously on their respective projects. There was no joking amongst them and even the usual merry air Cisco carried with him was dampened for the moment. The tension was thick and heavy in the air, almost choking and nauseating but still they worked.

Iris and Caitlin had taken time to review everything that had happened with Jay Garrick so he wouldn't be going into the fight without knowing what was going on. On his Earth he hadn't experienced an Eliza Harmon or an Eobard Thawne of his own and so it was paramount that he knew all he could about them.

The fight the three speedsters were running towards would be to the death.

Cisco and Wells tinkered away in the workshop while Barry set up traps designed by the team, if their plan worked it would play out similar to when the League had fought the Legion in Star City. The final fight had taken place in an abandoned area of the Glades to minimize damage and loss. Oliver and the others had come with the idea of setting traps at strategic places. It had worked like a charm and come through for a few of the League members in clutch moments.

While all this was happening, Wally was down in the training room trying his best to do what so far he couldn't, phase. He sped around the track and then ran into the small wall for the hundredth time.

"It's okay, son." Joe went to help Wally up. "You've got this." There wasn't much else Joe could do besides be moral support. He wasn't a speedster and even Barry's attempts at teaching Wally had so far come up short. Whatever it was he needed to make this happen they couldn't give it to him.

"I know, dad…" Wally grumbled while standing up. "…it's just so hard…so much pressure…"

Joe closed his eyes for a moment, wishing it was him and not his boys. He would give it all to take the burdens from his sons and protect them. "Wally, I…" But there was nothing he could do. "…I don't know what to tell you son." He rubbed his face and sighed. "Sometimes in life we have things thrown at us, things we don't think we can handle…" he looked at Wally, "…like children."

They both laughed and Joe rubbed Wally on the shoulder. "When that happens all a man can do is buckle down and give it his best."

"What if that's not enough?" Wally looked up at his father and Joe stared back.

"You can't think like that, Wally," came the voice of Jay Garrick behind them.

Joe watched the old speedster walk up with a slight grin and cheerful air about him. "Wally, I'm going to tell you a secret. The way I learned to phase."

Wally brightened up and readied himself, "Okay…"

"Stop trying so hard," Jay said bluntly and Wally's face fell. "Yeah, just stop. I didn't learn to phase until the heat of the moment when it really, truly mattered. When it was life or death. In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. I stopped concentrating and trying. Everything in the world disappeared and I let myself go."

Jay placed a hand on Wally's shoulder and Joe felt a stink of pain as it made him think of Henry being around to spend time with his son like Joe had done with Barry. "This fight we're going into, we can win it and we will but that moment might just happen for you. Don't be afraid of it, Wally. Embrace it, use it to drive you and you'll do what you need to when the time is right."

"So just…" Wally looked distant. "…let go?"

"Exactly!" Jay smiled brightly. "Just go with the flow. When you need to do it, you will."

"Thanks, man." Wally let his mind mull over the information a bit and inhaled deeply to calm himself. As he did he felt the week's-worth of pressure and built up tension inside him wash away and cool air of relaxation took its place. He looked at Jay again but this time his face was clear of all trouble. "Thank you."

Jay felt pride he'd been able to help. "No problem. We speedsters have to stick together."

Wally smiled and started toward the door saying, "I'm gonna' go see what's up with everyone else," as he left.

Joe took Jay's hand. "Thank you. I mean it. Barry and I just couldn't seem to get through to him. I haven't seen him like this since all this mess started."

"I could tell," Jay replied. "At this point right now, with what we're about to face, the best thing for him right now is a clear head. He's a talented kid, he'll do what needs to be done when the time comes."

"If everything goes like it should we'll take out Zoom and the others like we always do." Joe started to the door and Jay followed behind him.

When they got there the room was occupied by everyone. It seemed a break was in order for more than just Wally so Joe and Jay joined right in. The merriment lasted for thirty or so minutes and Cisco went onto the computer and turned on the news to see what was going on in the world. The sound was played over the Star Labs speakers.

"Well, John it looks like it'll be another beautiful day in Central City."

"That's right, Susan." The news reporter named John smiled, showing off his perfect and white teeth. "That's it for us here at the 7am hour. Tune back in at 10am for the mid-morning report."

"I hear they'll be covering the Puppy Olympics." Susan giggled with delight.

John just smiled. "I can't wait." He seemed legitimately enthusiastic about the idea of dog Olympics. "On behalf of everyone here at Channel 10 News I'd like to say thank you and-"

Black and blue lightning began to spark around the newsroom, papers flew, some machinery sparked and went offline and people vanished. Screams filled the newsroom and many were cut short.

"What the hell is going on?!" John cried out.

"Oh my god," Cisco whispered. Barry and the others rushed over to the screen where Cisco was watching.

The lightning came to a halt right in front of the news table and both John and Susan began to whimper.

Zoom stood glaring down at them menacingly. Everyone in Central City remembered him from his previous rampage on the city. He'd defeated the Flash and showboated him around the entire city for all to see, ending up in this very newsroom to deliver a hauntingly terrifying message.

Zoom turned his back to the news reporters and glared into the camera. "I will kill someone for every minute the Flash is not here."

In the blink of an eye he was behind the table and had Susan lifted from her seat by the back of her neck. "Starting now." He snapped her neck on live television.

Barry, Wally and Jay all had their suits on in seconds but everyone in Star Labs shouted for them to stop and got in the way of the exit

"Barry, this is what they want. They want you to run in there half-cocked with no plan." Joe told them. "The CCPD will have that place locked down in minutes-"

"He will have killed more people by then!" Barry exclaimed.

"Running in there now will only put the fight on their terms, Barry. We can't-"

"I won't sit back and let them kill people," Jay Garrick, the Flash of Earth-2 spoke up. "And none of you can stop me."

With that he had everyone at the exits standing in a circle in the center of the room. They all glanced around, momentarily confused then realizing what happened grew frustrated. Jay tipped his metal hat to them all and turned to his fellow speedsters, "Shall we?"

Joe looked at Wally, his face awash with parental concern, "Wally…" he said in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm sorry dad," Wally replied. Then the three speedsters were gone.

"Dammit!" Wells shouted. "Get the van ready!" He darted from the room to grab his equipment leaving everyone else to do the same.

* * *

It took the three speedsters a total of one minute to arrive at the news station. All of them slid into the main broadcasting room as one just in time to see Zoom gripping John by the neck similar to how he just held Susan.

"Quicker than I expected," Zoom's voice rumbled. "And you brought a relic along with you?" he flicked his chin in the direction of Jay.

"Put him down, Zolomon…" Barry tightened his fists.

Zoom snapped John's neck and flung his body down, "You don't tell me what to do Fla-"

The rage Barry had felt when Zoom killed Patty swelled up inside him once again. He had shot forward so quickly the ground where he had stood was split and a small fire lined the trail he was leaving. Both Jay and Wally were pushed aside a step from the burst and lightning erupted from him catching parts of the newsroom in bright flares.

Zoom was tackled so fast he didn't even see Barry move and was carried backward through the large wooden newsroom table and the makeshift wall behind it. The crack of wood and Zoom's shouts of pain were so loud it made Wally wince as Barry and Zoom disappeared from their field of vision.

"We've got to help-"

Wally started to say before being flung forward by an unseen force. "Worry about yourself, chump." Trajectory grinned.

"Wally!" Jay was about to start forward but his instincts kicked in and he ducked, feeling the air from the blow that was aimed for his head.

A second later he was next to Wally, helping him to his feet and staring at the Reverse Flash with an air of confidence and a look of readiness on his face. "Gonna' have to do better than that," Jay teased.

"I see," Thawne shifted his weight a bit. "I don't believe we've met."

"Jay Garrick. Flash of Earth-2."

"Eobard Thawne. Time traveler."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Trajectory groaned. "Let's kill them and get this over with."

Wally straightened up. "Bring it."

The two younger of the six speedsters dashed off leaving Thawne and Jay staring each other down. "I've never been to Earth-2 but Zoom told me much about it." Thawne began to slowly step to the left. "How he ruled…" Jay began to slowly step to the right. "…how you weren't fast enough!"

Thawne came forward and Jay just sidestepped to the right moving out of his reach. His body language exuded power and confidence as he said, "Come see for yourself," and vanished. Thawne grinned and raced after him. Killing him was going to be fun.

* * *

Wally was only a few steps ahead of Trajectory as they dashed left, right, through doors and up random stairwells of the building. He knew that he'd gained some speed from his training sessions and the sheer urgency he felt at the moment but he suspected that Trajectory was playing with him.

A quick glance backward revealed a devilish smile across her face and confirmed Wally's suspicions. 'Okay. Okay. Okay.' He quickly took in his surroundings and began to run along the left wall, quickly going over Trajectory's head before coming down the right wall and turning in the opposite direction.

Trajectory stopped in her tracks and saw that Wally was gone. "Alright then. Maybe this will be more fun than last time," she said to herself.

'Quickly! Quickly! Kill him! We have to show him we're the fastest!' the voice in Trajectory's head usually was the voice of reason in the form of Eliza Harmon. However, her continued use of the speed drug had caused that voice to become more erratic and unstable.

Trajectory cocked her head to the side and leaned a little as if listening to someone even though the voice was in her head and she knew it. The grin spread back across her face and she raced after Wally with an almost childlike yelp of excitement.

It took her all of twenty seconds to catch up to Wally but this time she didn't slow down to play chase. Instead she rushed directly next to him and laughed out loud at the look of surprise on Wally's face. Before he could do anything Trajectory stepped into him and drove her shoulder into his body pushing him into the wall.

Wally hit the wall hard then tumbled and slammed into the floor twice before landing on his back with a groan. "Son of a-"

Trajectory's laugh cut him off. It made him even angrier, not only because she was laughing but also because she had a cute laugh and he was mad at himself for even thinking that at the moment.

"Shut up!" Wally was in front of Trajectory before an eye could blink swinging as hard as he could. His first punch landed perfectly and stumbled her backwards but when he tried to follow up she moved around his punches with perfect precision, taking advantage of how sloppy he was in his rage.

Trajectory grabbed Wally's wrist and punched him once across the face and twice to the stomach so fast it seemed almost instantaneous to Wally. As the breath jetted from his body from Trajectory's gut shot, Wally found himself flung head over heels and slammed on his back so fast he got vertigo and had to fight not to vomit.

Wally coughed, she was faster than the first time they'd fought. He was as well but she'd obviously been training or something too. He wasn't ready for this. Everything was dark and spinning and it was all he could do to simply take breaths at the moment. 'This isn't it!' Wally steeled his resolve, thinking on the things Jay had told him earlier.

"Pathetic…" he heard Trajectory grumble as she stood over him preparing to finish him off.

Wally reached up and yanked her leg from under her then quickly stood up, "You haven't won yet." Wally teased before running off.

"You can't escape!" Trajectory was after him.

Wally ran left then right and eyed his prize. He was going to do it. He was going to phase through the wall and she'd slam into it, hopefully knocking herself out. Wally inhaled deeply then began to vibrate as he ran directly at the wall, focusing only on the now and the moment just as Jay had taught him. 'I got his!' he exclaimed in his head.

He ran right into the wall at full speed.

All Wally could hear was the ringing in his head, slow footsteps and laughter. The world was black with bright sparkles here and there to him. 'No…no…' He tried to get up but his body wouldn't obey.

"Like I said…" Trajectories voice broke through the ringing. "…pathetic."

* * *

Barry had Zoom on the ground beneath him. One had gripped the dark costume of the Earth-2 speedster while the other was being driven into Zoom's face repeatedly.

"You killed my father!"

Zoom couldn't move. Barry's initial outburst had caught him completely off guard and he'd been unrelenting since. The uncharacteristic rage and lack of restraint Barry was showing was more than Zoom had expected.

"You killed Patty!"

Barry hit Zoom again. Again. Again.

"Why?!"

He hit Zoom again.

"Answer me, Zolomon!"

Barry ripped Zoom's mask off and stumbled backwards. Zolomon fell on his back, his face was bloody and swollen but his smile was sickening. "That's it, Flash…" he mumbled weakly, "…this what I wanted to show you when I took your father…finish it…"

Barry looked at his fists and Zoom's mask. The mask and his fists were red with blood. "No…" he whispered to himself, "No! Not like this." He said with more conviction. "I won't become like you."

Zolomon chuckled a little before a cough hit him, "That's what I was hoping you'd do…" then he was on his feet as if the beating had never happened, driving his fist deep into Barry's belly with such force Barry threw up.

Zoom used the momentum to fling Barry backward and onto his back causing him to roll backward a few feet. "That weakness is going to be the death of you, Flash." Zolomon reached down and picked up his bloodied mask then put it on his face.

"You're wrong!" Barry rushed Zoom this time speed blitzing him with rapid punches.

Zoom dodged, blocked and countered what he could but Barry still connected with some punches so Zoom returned the favor with connections of his own. The two stood for seconds attacking and blocking with blinding speed, both barely moving any steps at all.

"There's only one way to defeat me, Flash."

"Funny. That's what you said last time." Barry stomped down on Zoom's foot then darted off leaving him holding his foot for a split second before giving chase after him.

* * *

Jay Garrick and Eobard Thawne had led each other on a chase around every inch of the news station building. It was almost as if the two were enjoying the contest of speed as they would randomly burst into sporadic combat then take off after one another repeating the process.

Jay was older than the other speedsters but that hadn't taken away from his experience nor speed as he was able to match Thawne for moments when it really mattered.

Thawne punched Jay as they rounded a corner, "Getting tired, old man?" he taunted.

"Not even close." Jay tripped Thawne then kicked him as he hit the ground. "Keep up, loser."

The two were off again.

Thawne reached down grabbing random items he was running past then began to fling them at Jay while they shot through the corridors and rooms around them, barely visible to the naked eye. Jay dodged what he could and blocked the rest without breaking a stride.

Then he looked to the right and saw Wally on the ground with Trajectory standing over him and cut towards them without a moment's hesitation.

Jay swooped up behind Trajectory and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pants, quickly tossing her forward into the wall Wally had hit earlier. He gripped Wally's Kid Flash symbol and pulled him swiftly to his feet just as Reverse Flash slid into the hall.

"Get ready, kid." Jay buckled down as Trajectory was now standing to her feet. He glanced at her and Reverse Flash. "It's about to get real."

The four speedsters stood in silence, staring at each other is the fashion of old cowboy standoffs. All of them glancing at each other momentarily and then without warning all of them were off.

Wally ran along the roof while Trajectory battled Jay Garrick through the hallway underneath him. Reverse Flash tore along the wall while glaring at Wally with a sick grin. Wally felt a shiver and in that moment Reverse Flash sprang up at him, tackling Wally up into the roof but phasing both through it so he avoided damage.

As they became solid again on the next floor, Reverse Flash punched Wally and tossed him through a nearby doorway. Wally crashed through the door and slammed into something hard before colliding with the floor. He was so disoriented he thought he was going to throw up.

"Poor Kid Flash…" Thawne taunted from the doorway. "…you never were fast enough."

Wally tightened his fists and sped to his feet, still feeling dizzy but ignoring it. "Bring it."

Thawne smiled and leaned forward but suddenly rocketed over Wally's head and into the staging equipment in the corner.

Barry was standing behind him with a grin, "Looked like you could use a-"

Barry was pulled from the doorway in a blur of bluish lightning and Wally took off after him immediately. He could see Zoom and Barry tussling through the hallway just ahead of him but he couldn't match their speed.

It was a roughhouse fight with both of them flinging the other around the halls into walls and glass windows at speeds incomprehensible. They flew through doors and windows and were back at the fight before the glass or wood could hit the ground. Wally was amazed at it all as he dodged around the debris and objects not noticing the three streaks of lightning behind him.

Jay, Trajectory and Reverse Flash were rushing behind Wally and gaining fast. Wally realized at that moment, he was somehow the slowest one here, not by much, but Trajectory was displaying speed unseen as of yet. Once he noticed he realized they needed to get out of this confined space. "Barry! Take it outside!" he shouted. None but speedsters could have even heard or made out what was said but Barry Allen did.

He quickly surveyed his surroundings while mid-tumble and saw what he needed. He clutched Zoom and took the bulk of the contact when they slammed into the ground. Gritting his teeth, Barry kicked upward sending Zoom out the window at the edge of the hallway.

Barry didn't look back but got up and went right out the window after Zoom. Wally quickly followed with Jay, Thawne and Trajectory steps behind him.

Zoom had hit the ground but quickly recovered and taken off into the city and Barry had followed so Wally and the others darted after them hot on their heels.

* * *

"Run the light!" Wells slammed his free hand onto the dashboard. His other hand gripped his Earth-2 rifle that Cisco had slightly modified.

"What?!" Cisco's eyes widened.

"Run the damn light! We've got to get there!"

"Harry, you're going a bit overboard don't you think?" Cisco looked scared even though he was fully decked out in his Vibe gear, looking the part of the superhero he'd been training to be.

"DO IT!"

Cisco smashed his foot down on the pedal.

"Cisco, no!" Caitlin yelled into the comm.

The Star Labs van smashed right through the red light causing numerous cars to slam on their brakes and honk their horns but Cisco didn't stop.

"We're going to make it, Mr. Ramon." Wells patted his shoulder.

"Um, guys…"

"Yes, Jessie?" Wells felt bad news coming.

"The speedsters are out of the news station now. They're fighting on the streets now."

"Dammit!" Wells slapped the dashboard.

"You should be able to cut them off on 7th if you make a left now!"

Cisco slammed on the brakes and turned left right into traffic.

* * *

The people of Central City would talk about the strange wind, lightning and destruction that tore through their city tonight. None of them would ever know why but it was caused by a battle between six speedsters, four of whom were either not from this Earth or time.

They ran along skyscrapers, through alleyways, in and out of buildings, parking garages and public parks so fast that nobody would even notice. It seemed like a sudden gust of wind to anybody that was nearby when the speedsters passed them.

There was no specific opponent or a coordinated attack plan being played out. It was a free-for-all. Everyone punching and throwing and tumbling against the nearest foe, battling in that brilliant way only speedsters could.

Trajectory tripped Wally while Jay sideswiped Zoom with his fist. Barry and Reverse Flash ran up a building, punching at each other the whole way. Wally quickly got up and ran after Barry with Trajectory hot on his heels while Zoom and Jay continued to speed through the traffic on the streets.

People's clothing and loose items were blown away as Zoom and Jay fought through the street while moving along both sides of the sidewalk. Jay dodged between a woman and a man, up along the storefronts to his right and then sprang across an alley entrance to continue running along the store fronts. Zoom followed between the two people but went instead into the street, grabbing several pieces of fruit from a stand he passed.

He quickly flung the fruit along Jay's path causing his nemesis to tumble and crash into a car door beside the street. Citizens suddenly became aware of something happening and screamed as Zoom slid up while Jay got to his feet.

"You weren't fast enough on Earth-2, Garrick," Zoom taunted. "You won't be fast enough here."

"Maybe," Garrick winced but stood strong. "But I'm not alone here."

Wally tackled Zoom into a light pole denting it deeply then he and Jay were gone. Trajectory came up a second later and extended a hand to the groaning Zoom. Zoom glared for a moment but then reluctantly took the offered help. His back was sore from the impact but he'd never admit it. The speed force would heal that pain in minutes.

He glanced up and caught of glimpse of Barry and Thawne battling along the building above them and then took off after them, closely followed by Trajectory.

Barry tackled Thawne who countered with a swift roll and kick that sent Barry rolling through the air. He landed on an air conditioning unit and immediately took off down the side of the building only to see Zoom and Trajectory rushing toward him.

A quick glance left and right showed his fellow speedsters rushing along the ground toward him so Barry jumped out and let himself begin to fall toward the ground. 'I hope this works…' he thought as he began to spin his arms causing small twisters to appear. The twisters slowed his fall and he landed safely on the ground right as Wally and Jay stopped next to him. They'd stopped in the middle of the street and stopped all traffic.

"Look it's the Flash!"

"And Kid Flash!"

"Who's that old guy with the hat?!"

Phones were quickly produced and footage was being recorded by the civilians that had no idea how in danger they were. There was no time to give warning or aid, Reverse Flash continued down the building while Zoom and Trajectory made U-turns and shot down at them. Barry and the others stood their ground and the six of them collided

Lightning sparked and flashed sending screams of terror into the air as people ran like mad to find some sort of safety from the sudden spiral of lightning that was shredding the block and everything on it.

Wally punched Zoom and ran up along a building, quickly coming back down only to be tripped by Thawne who then was shoulder tackled by Jay Garrick. Trajectory chased Barry in a circle until Zoom sucker-punched Barry from the side knocking him through the window of a nearby business. The two then sped at Jay but he took his steel hat off and began to punch it at super speeds.

The vibrations knocked both Zoom and Trajectory back over a car but Reverse Flash returned Jay's favor and tackled him off and up a building, dropping him down. Wally quickly did what he'd seen Barry do and spun his arms creating twisters that slowed Jay's descent a bit. However, Trajectory rushed him and Jay fell the last ten or so feet landing on a car and putting a man sized dent in it.

Wally and Trajectory fought at a standstill for a moment, Wally having a bit more experience in hand to hand then Trajectory but her having a slight speed advantage. Wally noticed Reverse Flash coming towards him and Barry came from the shop window engaging Thawne again.

Wally broke away from Trajectory and Zoom clotheslined him before Jay sucker punched him. Trajectory and Reverse Flash were after Barry until Wally threw Trajectory by the shoulders into a car.

Thawne looked at her for a second and Barry used that time to turn and punch Thawne deep in the belly curling him to his knees. His gasps for breath were audible to both Wally and Thawne.

"Give it up, Eobard." Barry and Wally stood over him breathing heavily. The ferocity of the fight was beginning to take its toll on everyone involved. "It's over."

"Not until you're dead!" Zoom clocked Wally in the head before tossing Barry to the left into a wall. "Get up and let's finish this!" Zoom helped Thawne up as Trajectory came to stand next to them to survey the battlefield.

Their speed fight had ripped up shreds of concrete here and there. Everything had either skid marks or trails of light fire from them running all over everything. Store front windows and doors were shattered along with the windows of cars as well. Light poles and just about every non-solid surface were dented in some form with electricity sparking here and there from damaged light poles.

Jay Garrick was climbing from the car he'd fallen into and they could hear the groans of Barry from behind cover. Wally stood up and saw the three evil speedsters glare at him. He swiftly grabbed Barry and moved next to Jay where they stood together facing down their foes.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Barry," Wally admitted through labored breaths.

"I'm with ya' kid," Jay placed his hat back on his head, staring intensely at Zoom. His breathing was heavy like the rest but the confidence he exuded never seemed to falter. "But I failed to stop Zoom once before. I don't plan on doing it twice."

Barry simply nodded his head and Wally stared in brief, mute amazement at the older speedster that inspired him just like Barry. 'You can do this!' Wally steeled his resolve and shook himself to loosen up.

"Ready for round two, Flashes?" Thawne took a step forward with his hands spread. A second of silence passed and then they were at each other's throats again.

Winded and injured as they were the fighting speed seemed to only pick up in intensity between them as they rapidly came in and out of super speed while rumbling around the block.

In one blink, Thawne punched Barry, Wally jumped over Trajectory's kick, and Jay wrestled with Zoom over a car.

In another Jay and Thawne fought with lead pipes, Barry threw Trajectory head over heels, while Zoom chased Wally in figure eights.

Zoom managed to grab Wally by the shoulder and hoisted him above his head, "Barry!" Wally cried out just as Zoom slammed Wally down into the hood of a car once, twice, three times then flung his body onto the ground.

"No!" Barry screamed and Thawne caught him with an uppercut so vicious Barry crumbled to the ground.

Jay saw this and tried to run to his allies aid but the three speedsters began running circles around him, surrounding Jay in a multicolored blur of speed force lightning. There was nothing he could do and they taunted him within the lightning, laughing and teasing him. One of them snatched his hat from his head just as Jay was about to reach for it. He heard the sound of it hitting the ground somewhere nearby.

"Get up, Barry…" Jay ground his teeth and balled his fists preparing for what might be the end.

The sound of a car slamming into another came to Jay's ear and he looked right to see the Star Labs van slam into a taxicab and push it out of the way. As it screeched to a slanted halt, Cisco came from the driver's door and unleashed two bursts of vibrations right into the lightning circle.

Trajectory and Reverse Flash were both forcefully tossed into the distance the impact and Wells opened fire at Zoom before he could react. The first two shots hit Zoom in the arm and shoulder but the plasma burst solidified into a cold circle of ice upon impact causing Zoom to shout and stumble to the ground.

"Get the others!" Cisco and Wells both ran back to the van. "We've got to regroup!"

Jay nodded and dashed to both his comrades hoisting them to their feet. "Cavalry arrived. We're leaving," he told them and took off towards his hat. Wally and Barry didn't hesitate and were gone like Cisco and Wells in the Star Labs van.

Moments passed before Thawne and Trajectory came up to Zoom and used their speed to free his arm and leg from the ice. "What happened?" Thawne demanded.

Zoom pulled off his mask, gasping for air. "Some sort of new weapon, Harrison Wells must have created." Zoom growled as he began to feel in is arm and leg again.

"Should we regroup-"

"No." Thawne interrupted Trajectory. "We finish this now before they can come up with anything else. Just don't let them touch you with those weapons. Shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Trajectory said nothing and Zoom put his mask back on so Thawne said, "We're going to tear Star Labs to the ground."


	8. 8

Speed War

8

* * *

Inside Star Labs, Caitlin, Iris, Joe and Jessie looked frantic. "What are we going to do?" Iris paced back and forth. "They'll be here any second."

Joe took his gun from the holster and walked over to Iris, determination and strength in his voice as he said, "We stick to the plan, baby girl. We're going to win this."

"All we have to do is-"

"Turn on everything!" Barry, Wally and Jay nearly tumbled into the room with Wells and Cisco. The speedsters had picked them up, opting to ditch the Star Labs van to get their friends here safely. "Do it. Activate all the defenses!" Barry shouted again.

"Jessie, you all have to get into the safe room!" Wells ran to his daughter.

"I won't leave you!" Jessie declared.

"We don't have time for this! They'll be here any-"

"Speak of the devil." A familiar voice preceded three bolts of lightning as they came to a stop in the doorway revealing Reverse Flash, Zoom and Trajectory standing cockily as if victory was already assured.

"Surrender now, Wells and I'll let your daughter live." Zoom glared at Jessie and Wells pushed her behind him pointing his rifle. "You'll never hit me with that again."

Caitlin and Iris stepped behind Wells and Joe who had their weapons aimed and ready. Cisco was with them looking carefully between the three evil speedsters. They grabbed Jessie and began to back toward another exit while Barry, Jay and Wally stood in front of Wells and Joe blocking the path.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Thawne," Barry said. "You have to know you can't win."

Thawne took the mask from his face and laughed. "We've been winning this entire time, Barry!"

"That's about to change." Wally shot back.

"Funny coming from the guy who ran into a wall trying to phase," Trajectory teased and it stung Wally to the core. He could feel the eyes of his friends and family burning holes into the back of his head. He grimaced and ground his teeth a little.

"Oh, I think you've hurt his feelings." Thawne laughed more.

"Did you come here to talk or to finish this?" Jay stood proud with a grin.

"I'll wipe that smirk from your face like I did before, Garrick." Zoom's body began to vibrate and spark lightning.

"Ms. Snow, Ms. West, please escort my daughter out of here," Wells whispered.

"I'll protect them with my life, Wells." Joe started to back up without taking his eyes off their opponents. He knew there was nothing he could do in this fight and would only be a liability if he stayed.

"Go! Now!" Wells opened fire.

Joe started to pull his trigger, Caitlin, Iris and Jessie started to run and the speedsters took off.

Zoom tried to go straight for the girls but met Garrick's fist instead.

Trajectory dodged Wells' shot but Wally tackled her backward and out into the hallway.

Thawne and Barry moved as one, both almost knowing the others moves as well as their own. Thawne went for a punch and Barry dodged and went to counter but his blow found nothing as Thawne swiftly moved out of harm's way.

To Caitlin and the others they saw nothing as they ran for their lives from the room and out into the hallway. Joe shot a round, missing then followed after the girls. "This way!" Caitlin led them, her and Iris moving nimbly in their heels as if not even wearing them.

She led them with Joe bringing up the rear. "Just around this corner you guys-

Trajectory stopped in front of them with her arms folded, "Going somewhere?" she smirked.

"Yes we are!" Joe opened fire at her but she easily dodged every shot.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Trajectory mocked and Joe started to reload.

Wally came up and slammed Trajectory into a wall but she phased through it. "You alright?" he asked and they nodded so he took off again.

"Get in! Now!" Joe pointed to the entrance to the room created by Reverse Flash.

* * *

The inside of Star Labs was awash with speed force lightning as the fix speedsters shredded through every available inch of space in the facility. Cisco and Wells had long since been left behind and were running through the hallways taking shots when they could and hiding when necessary, which was most of the time.

All as one they shot up the stairs to the roof of the building and began sprinting around the rooftop in a brilliant circle of lightning so bright that it illuminated all of Star Labs.

Barry took the lead with Thawne trailing, closely followed by Zoom, Jay, Trajectory and Wally bringing up the rear.

Thawne kicked in his reserves and sped past Barry one step, then two and finally three leaving Barry's back exposed to Zoom. Seeing Barry in danger drove Wally harder and he gritted his teeth and began to run even faster, ending up side by side with Jay Garrick and a step behind Zoom. Trajectory began to boil at being left behind and reached at her hip picking up the last two shots of her speed drug.

She hesitated for a brief moment remembering Thawne's warning about overuse of the drug. 'Do it!' the voice inside her head screamed. 'We have to be the fastest!' Trajectory stabbed both of them into her arm while running and her body nearly exploded with the surge of speed force inside her. Her eyes widened and her pupils went completely white.

"Ha, ha, ha!" She began to laugh maniacally and then swiftly ran past Wally and Jay then stopped directly next to Zoom who glanced at her in momentary surprise.

"Fool," Zoom whispered, knowing what she had done.

Trajectory laughed in his face then left him behind before passing up both Flash and Reverse Flash. She turned to them over her shoulders taunting. "Looks like I'm the fastest woman alive, boys." She turned around, running backward and flipped the bird at Barry. "I'm going to kill your friends first then I'm coming for you, chumps."

"No-"

Trajectory was gone before Barry could even finish the word. He went to start after her but Thawne flung his body into Barry's knocking him off-balance.

"You've still got me to deal with, Allen," Thawne growled.

"Wally! You've got to save them!" Barry screamed.

Wally nodded and started to go after Trajectory. "I don't think so, Kid Flash!" Zoom came after him, clawed hand extended toward his chest before a sonic burst hit him from behind.

Jay sat his hat on his head as he came to a stop, "Worry about yourself, Zoom."

Reverse Flash, Zoom, Barry Allen and Jay Garrick stood around each other. "This is it, Flashes. The end for you both." Thawne clenched and unclenched his fists.

"How about we switch opponents?" Barry whispered to Jay.

"No, Barry. Not this time." Barry looked up at Jay and saw that he was staring right at Zoom with an intense glint in his eyes. He lifted his metallic hat, wiped the sweat from his brown then placed it firmly back on his head. "Hunter and I have a score to settle."

"Finally growing some backbone, Garrick?" Zoom taunted.

Jay said nothing, simply crouched a little and then both he and Zoom were gone in bolts of lightning. Thawne chuckled and began walking in a circle. "You and me again, Barry. No matter the time period, no matter the place, this right here is what it always comes down to. You verse me. Flash versus Reverse Flash. The greatest rivalry of all time."

"That ends today, Thawne," Barry said calmly, following Thawne in his slow circle.

"You're absolutely right. Today I finally kill the Flash!"

They both stood silently, staring at each other for what seemed seconds but might as well have been days for a speedster. Thinking about their history and all the conflicts they've had over the years. For Thawne it was much more extensive as he had faced off with multiple versions of Flash in multiple time periods. His jealousy and hatred of Barry Allen literally spanned across time itself.

"It doesn't have to end like this, Thawne." Barry clenched his fists.

"Oh, Barry…" Thawne's grin was sickening. His arms were spread and he glanced around as if looking at his audience. "…there's no other way for our story to end."

* * *

Trajectory was gone, much too fast for Wally at this point. Wally didn't know how she'd suddenly become so fast but he knew he wasn't going to catch her. She didn't know where his father and the others were and without instructions she'd likely never find the secret room in Star Labs. Knowing this, Wally went directly there and opened the door.

Joe was standing a few feet away from the door with his gun aimed and ready. When he saw it was Wally he exhaled deeply, sweat heavy on his forehead. "You scared us half to death, son." He said.

"Trajectory somehow got faster…" Wally said, visibly tired and worn.

"She must have taken more of the Velocity!" Caitlin looked worried. "That drug will make her unstable and even more dangerous."

"She was already a handful," Wally admitted. "You guys need to get out of the building and leave. She's so fast now…" Wally looked down, afraid to admit that he couldn't protect them, especially with Jessie there.

Joe noted it and quickly said, "Alright girls. Follow me." Before leading the way into the hallway followed by Iris and Caitlin.

Jessie started to walk past Wally but something in her told her to talk to him so she looked into Wally's eyes. "You can beat her, Wally," she said in the strongest voice she could muster, despite her own fears swelling inside her. "I believe in you."

Wally's heartbeat sped up and he suddenly felt a red hotness in his cheeks, "Thank you Jess-

Wind blew by his head and before he could even finish blinking Trajectory was in the safe room holding Jessie by the throat. "Figured one of you idiots would lead me to them," she whispered in an evil and yet seductive voice.

Wally's heart caught in his throat. He almost took a step but then stopped thinking about Patty. "Please…let her go…"

Trajectory grinned and licked Jessie's cheek. "Make me…" she almost moaned while teasing Wally. One of her fingers rubbed over Jessie's throat. 'Taunt him! Yes! Break him!' the voice inside her cried out.

The sudden burst of anger swelling up inside Wally overpowered his fear and he rushed forward with his arm stretched out. Trajectory was faster and was on the wall in the room running around it in a circle so Wally was hot on her heels but never fast enough. Trajectory ran around the wall passing Wally once and then twice while gripping Jessie by the shoulders and neck as if protecting her. Wally sprang to the ground then reached up and grabbed her leg as she passed by him again tripping Trajectory up.

They tumbled through the air and Wally was fast enough to catch Jessie before she slammed into the wall. Trajectory hit the wall but was on her feet just as Wally and Jessie were starting for the door. He took one step and she was blocking the doorway with both her hands vibrating, preparing to thrust them both through Wally and Jessie's chests.

Then lightning shot from her shoulder, ripping a piece of her outfit and causing her to cry out in pain. She stumbled backward and another bolt came from her side. Her eyes bulged from her head as her veins pulsed with a strange glow and she clawed at her body, shrieking horrifically.

Wally and Jessie both froze in fear at what was happening and without notice had taken each other's hands. More lightning came from her body and she dropped to her knees with several bloody, blackened holes now all over her body. She clawed at her throat and then her entire body pulsed like a bomb. The lightning runoff became more frequently.

"Wally she's-

Jessie started to shout and Wally lifted her into his arms preparing to run. He'd never make it past her before she exploded and that meant there was only one way out of the room. He started to turn his back and a bolt of lightning sparked and cracked Jessie in the chest without his notice.

Wally didn't stop. He ran straight for the wall and closed his eyes, concentrating with all his might on phasing through the wall. He didn't stop and he didn't think he just ran, not even saying a prayer that it worked. Behind him he heard Trajectory let out one last painful yell and then the muffled sound of an explosion.

Even with super speed this was the longest experience of Wally's life. His muscles tensed and he prepared for the inevitable feeling of contact with a solid object.

He felt nothing.

Realizing he'd done it Wally skidded to a halt and found himself standing outside of Star Labs. He glanced up and saw a huge steaming hole in the roof from Trajectories explosion. "I did it! We made it Jess-"

He glanced down and noticed Jessie was unconscious in his arms.

* * *

"You can't stop me, Garrick! You never could!" Zoom teased in a malicious tone as he and Jay Garrick danced the dance they'd done many times before.

Jay ignored Zoom as he always tried to do and focused only on stopping this madman once and for all. He'd terrorized his Earth and held him captive for months while paraded around pretending to be him. He let that fuel him and pressed forward a bit, gaining inches on Zoom. They were running through the halls of Star Labs in a game of super speed cat and mouse. Jay was giving it his all but Zoom was staying ahead.

Zoom stopped suddenly and held his arm out. Jay ran right into it feeling the solid connection across his chest and he went tumbling backwards, hitting the ground several times before sliding to a stop several feet away. He was dizzy and winded but he couldn't give up. Not after all they'd been through today. Zoom had to be stopped. Jay clenched his teeth and stood to his feet, placing his iconic hat atop his head once again before looking at Zoom down the hall.

"That all you got?" Jay smiled.

They ran at each other and began running in a circle around the hallway while punching one another. Jay gave as good as he got in the beginning but the length of the battle began to catch up to him and Zoom took advantage punching him several times, sending Jay to his knees.

"This is the end, Garrick." Zoom raised his hand and it began to vibrate.

Jay shook his head a little and looked at Zoom with a smile. "Not yet…"

Without warning Zoom sped left as a blast flew passed where he just was. He glared at Harrison Wells and cocked his head. "Thought that would work on me again?"

"Nope!" Cisco came from nowhere and caught Zoom with a quick burst of vibes that knocked him forward.

Wells aimed and fired but Zoom dodged again and ripped the gun from his hand, quickly dismantling it piece by piece. "After I lay waste to this world I'm going to find your daughter and kill her then I'll burn Earth-2…"

'No...No!' Jay wouldn't let Zoom kill another and snatched his hat off then rapidly drove his fist into it sending out a sonic burst. The burst hit Zoom in his back then he began to fly forward directly at Wells. Jay ran so fast it seemed as if time stopped and he caught Zoom by the back of his costume then flung him backward in the direction of Cisco.

Cisco saw nothing but Zoom suddenly flying towards him and panic overtook him. He closed his eyes, held out both hands and prayed something amazing happened.

Jay and Wells watched as a bright portal opened in the hallway. It had bright blue and white colors swirling around with a basketball sized black hole in the middle of it. Zoom started to scream and then vanished into the portal just as it closed.

Cisco opened one eye looking around and then started to relax. "Where's Zoom? Where'd I send him?" he asked.

"You tell us, Mr. Ramon." Wells replied.

* * *

Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne hadn't left the roof of Star Labs like everyone else. Their rivalry would be settled tonight and the victor would be decided on the roof of the building that had started it all. Thawne's meddling throughout time had been the cause of Barry's most painful memories and all because of petty jealousy and hurt pride.

The fatigue they both felt from the long-winded fight had no effect on them as they ignored it and powered through, dashing to and fro, punching and kicking one another with brutal blows backed by hatred for Thawne and by self-perseverance for Barry.

Barry ducked and Thawne countered so Barry dodged and Thawne began to run forcing Barry to give chase. The speedsters fighting was always a mix of more racing then actual combat since none of them were especially trained in hand to hand combat. But when you could move faster than a person could take a breath why would you need to be?

Barry could feel his muscles beginning to burn and his legs became more and more rubbery but he pressed on. If he was tired then he knew that Thawne was as well and that meant he could win.

"Come on, Allen! Catch up!" Thawne seemed to burst with renewed energy and took off several steps ahead of Barry.

"Dammit!" Barry stopped chasing and ran in a circle to charge a lightning bolt. He flung it at Thawne who managed to flip over it just in time and quickly took advantage of Barry's exposed state.

He rushed and caught Barry with a speed blitz that crumbled the Flash to the ground. Barry held his ribs and struggled to catch his breath while Thawne lorded over him in his cocksure manner. "Finally…" he bent down onto the tips of his toes and put his arms on his knees so he was level with Barry.

"...finally…" he repeated in-between his own labored breaths, "...You're just not fast enough…can't stop me anymore then you could save that woman from Zoom…"

Barry's eyes burst open and his body began to vibrate so much the roof shook. Everything happened so fast that even Eobard Thawne couldn't see it happening. Lightning shot from Barry's body and hit the suddenly shaking roof. Thawne stepped backward and realized something was wrong. Before he could speed away for reinforcements Barry Allen had tossed a lightning bolt into his body.

Thawne's vision shattered and he felt himself tumbling through the air for a split second before he was roughly slammed down into the roof. Then he felt fists hitting him everywhere. Hundreds of punches slammed into his head and body as he heard his hated rival scream out in rage and pain.

The punches stopped and Thawne opened his eyes but he was still unable to see for a second. His vision cleared and Barry was standing over him, lightning sparking from every inch of his body and tears glinting in his eyes.

"…do it then…" Thawne groaned weakly. "…finish me…"

Barry reached down and yanked Thawne upward by the collar. "No. You're not getting off that easy." He cocked back and let the lightning around him surge into his fist before he slammed it into Thawne's face, pushing all the lightning into the blow.

Thawne's body flew backward and then hit the ground unmoving.

Barry chuckled and then passed out.

* * *

Barry sat up so fast wind pulled the covers from his bed. "What happened?!" he screamed. The last thing he remembered was punching Thawne.

"Barry calm down!" He knew that voice. It was Kara.

He glanced at his surroundings and realized he was in a bed inside of Star Labs. "What happened?" he asked again in a more calm tone. "Where's Thawne? Zoom? Is everyone alright? How long was I out?" he looked at all the faces around him and saw that all his friends were there.

Iris and Joe came and embraced him slowly followed by everyone else one by one. Cisco rattled with laughter as he leaned in for his hug, "I'll tell ya' what happened! We won that's what happened!" He patted Barry on the back a little too hard and made him wince in pain. "Oh, my bad."

"Step away, Cisco." Kara joked and leaned in kissing Barry gently. Iris watched silently but shifted a little as if uncomfortable. "I'm glad you're alright."

"You?" Barry laughed and then winced again. "How long was I out?"

"A day," Joe told him.

"A day?!" Barry's eyes widened. "But-

"Everything is fine, Barry." Iris smiled.

"Well, Jessie got hit by some lightning but they ran tests and she's alright it seems," Wally informed Barry.

"Lightning?" Barry looked at everyone.

"Trajectory overdosed on the Velocity," Caitlin explained. "She uh, exploded…"

"Exploded?!"

"Yeah, exploded! There's a huge hole in the roof!" Cisco started to continue but Caitlin eyed him so he shut up.

"When she exploded she released massive amounts of speed force and Jessie was hit by some of the residual," Caitlin finished.

"Harry?" Barry asked.

"With his daughter," Joe said.

"And what about Zoom?"

"Well, uh, that's a tricky one." Cisco rubbed his head.

"Tricky how?" Barry looked confused and it was Jay who offered the story behind this one.

"Cisco here opened up a portal." Jay revealed.

"Why a portal?" Barry shook his head.

Cisco shrugged. "Once second I'm standing there and then the next I see Zoom flying at me! I may have panicked."

"So we don't know where he is?" Barry asked.

"Well, we know he isn't on this earth." Jay said. "They scanned for him the way you guys look for all Earth-2 people and couldn't find a thing."

"That's good, I guess." Barry rubbed his head, this was a lot to take in. "And Thawne?"

"With, A.R.G.U.S.," Joe said flatly.

"What?! Why?! He needs to be locked up-"

"No, Barry," Jay interrupted him. "This is for the best. They have the funding to make him disappear and make sure a simple power outage doesn't let him free on this world again."

Barry fell silent and then nodded, knowing deep down inside that it was true but he couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't trust Waller but she does a good job keeping those psychopaths in line at A.R.G.U.S."

"We should let Barry get some rest you guys." Iris told the others. "We'll be here if you need us, Barry."

"I'm going to head back to my Earth if Cisco would be kind enough to open a portal for me." Jay told everyone. "I hope the next time we see each other is under better circumstances." He shook Barry's hand.

"Thank you for your help," Barry said.

"Anytime." Jay smiled and then turned to leave.

As the team slowly left the room Kara stood patiently waiting for them to be alone. When they were she gripped his hand, "Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you!" She was worried and it was apparent on her face.

"I…" Barry sat up a bit more and winced. "I didn't want to risk anyone else life in this fight."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Zoom, the Reverse Flash and Trajectory killed a lot of people. One of them was very close to home." Barry looked away, unwilling to look at Kara while he was thinking about Patty.

"Barry, what's wrong?"

"I…" he hesitated, "…I have some things I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Barry sighed heavily and looked her in the eyes, "There was a woman, Patty Spivot. We worked together and we were friends. We never did anything but she had feelings for me and I knew it. I just…"

"You didn't tell her about us?" Kara's voice held a hint of hurt.

Barry looked away, "Not at first no. I…I-

"You liked her…" Kara finished and let Barry's hand go.

Barry's silence answered that question. "When I finally did tell her it was too late. Somehow Reverse Flash found out about her and they kidnapped her."

"Is she the person they killed that was close to home?" Kara sat in a chair beside Barry's bed.

"Yes." Barry felt Kara's heart breaking with every truth he shared.

"Barry, I-"

"Nothing happened Kara. I swear to you. I like you and I want to be with you. When it came down to it I told her the truth and broke off whatever it was that was developing between us."

"That doesn't matter, Barry." Kara said flatly. "I was wondering why you were acting so different these past few weeks. Not returning calls, no visits…" Kara fell silent. "Alex and Winn…they said you just needed space because of what was going on in Central City. They said I should have come to offer my help but I figured if you needed it you'd ask. I guess I know now why you didn't…"

"Kara. No. That wasn't it. You have to believe me…"

"How can I, Barry? How can I believe anything you say now? It would have been different if you had been upfront with me about it but the fact that you hid it means you felt something strong for her." She stood up. "You…betrayed my trust."

"I'm so sorry…" Barry whispered. He'd dreaded this conversation for so long and now here he was having it and it was just as bad as he thought it would be. Minus her melting him with her heat vision or freezing him with her cold breath.

"Barry, I…I think I need a break. I don't think this is going to work…"

"Kara…no…please…"

"How am I supposed to be with someone I can't trust, Barry?" Kara sounded as if she was hoping Barry would give an answer that might make her stay. "I can't do this."

Kara stood up and covered her face as she left the room. Barry could hear her sobs as she left through the doorway. Barry reached his hand out and tried to think of something he could say but nothing came to him, just like when he told Patty about Kara. He sighed heavily and fell backward roughly into the bed. If Thawne were here right now he would be laughing and claiming victory.

Could Barry argue with him?

Here he was again, victorious against impossible odds and yet still getting the short end of the stick. It seemed like every victory he won came at the cost of his happiness. His mother, his father, Patty and now he was losing Kara.

Barry closed his eyes and let the tears fall silently.


	9. Epilogue

The Flash

Speed War

Epilogue

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Professor Stein asked Jefferson who was sitting in the backseat of his car. Clarissa was in the passenger seat, holding her husband's hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, she deserves to know," Jefferson replied. "Moms probably thinks I'm on drugs are something." He laughed. "Suddenly missing and then if she saw the news she'd probably recognize me anyway."

"Yes, it was unfortunate that our encounter with Mr. Hewitt was recorded." Stein looked down the street for a moment, thinking about everything that the two of them had been through recently. "Well, good luck then, Jefferson."

"What do you mean? You're coming too." Jefferson smiled and put a hand on Professor Steins shoulder. "I can't explain all that science stuff like you can."

"You want me to meet your mother?"

"Of course. Seems like you're going to be a big part of my life from now on so might as well get started on a good foot. If moms approves of you then I know I can trust you." Jefferson opened the door and they all got out of the car.

"And what if she doesn't?" Martin asked while he held the door open for his wife.

"You don't want to know." The three of them laughed as they walked to the house and Jefferson unlocked the door. "Mom?" he called in.

"Jefferson?!" His mother dropped something in the kitchen and came into the hall grabbing her son in a tight embrace. "Oh my god, Jefferson…"

"Hey mom." He sounded like a kid to the Steins as they smiled pleasantly at the display of love in front of them.

"Where have you been?" she asked, taking his face in both her hands. "Are you alright? You look so thin!" Then she noticed the couple standing behind her son. She immediately remembered she was in her lounging pajamas. "And you brought guests!? Jefferson, I'm not even-"

"It's okay mom. It's okay." He hugged her again and laughed. "These are my friends, Professor Martin Stein and his wife Clarissa."

"It's nice to meet you both," Jefferson's mother smiled pleasantly, exchanging greetings with both her guests. "Well come in. Come in…" she stepped out of the doorway, briefly touching her son's shoulder and smiling again. "You're going to have to take over in the kitchen when I put on something appropriate for guests."

"Yes! Dinner! What are you cooking, mom?" Jefferson started towards the kitchen while his mother went up the stairs. He motioned for Professor Stein and Clarissa to follow him.

"Just some chicken pasta with cornbread. You know what to do," his mother called down to him.

"Alright. Hurry and get dressed! I've got a crazy story to tell you!" Jefferson opened the pot and inhaled the sweet, sweet scent of mother's cooking.

* * *

Harrison Wells was alone in the workshop tinkering away at his latest project. After everything that had happened and the drama that had unfolded the silence he had was divine to him. His mind was troubled about his daughter like any good parents would. She'd been hit by the lightning released from Trajectory body when she exploded.

All tests had come back positive and showed no changes of any kind but it was still troubling. Still, he was happy to finally have some peace and quiet. His mind was free and he was working on things that-

"So glad that's over! Am I right, Harry?!"

Wells closed his eyes and exhaled a long and tired sigh. "Indeed, Mr. Ramon." He waved goodbye to the pure and beautiful silence as it sailed away on a ship in his mind.

"So," Cisco leaned on his elbow next to Wells. "I believe we had a deal."

"Did we?" Wells stopped working and looked at Cisco, intrigued at the moment.

"You bet your sweet ass we did!" Cisco said excitedly and Wells frowned at the expression.

"And what deal was that, Mr. Ramon?"

"I train with you and master my powers and you watch Star Wars with me..." Cisco produced his high definition, Blu-ray, special edition DVD copies of the Star Wars films.

Wells' face dropped as he remembered that brief moment of ignorance that was now coming back to bite him in the ass. "I'm working on someth-"

"Na, ah, ah!" Cisco cut him off. "Not this time, Harry." Cisco patted Wells on his shoulders and started walking towards the door. "We won the Speed War, in no small part to you and me, so tonight we celebrate. I've got everything all set up in the media room. Caitlin, Wally and Iris are waiting for us. Iris has never seen the movies either."

Wells hesitated for a moment and then got up and followed Cisco with a smile on his face.

* * *

Wally stopped in the hallway and leaned against the fall, feeling frustrated that he hadn't been able to find Jessie. After her testing had shown she was fine she'd been strangely apart and absent from everyone else. Even her father admitted to some distance since the accident.

Thank god she was alright at all really. They had brought the fight to Star Labs and it had ended up working itself out but Wally found himself shocked by how worried he'd been about Jessie. Sure he thought she was pretty but they hadn't really said much to each other.

'She did smile at you though.' Wally reminded himself and it was true. 'Where could she be?' he looked to the left and right. 'Screw it...' he sped to the right and began searching every room on every floor.

When he finally found her he skidded to a halt so fast he fell on his backside. "Oh...um...hi..." he quickly got up and brushed himself off with a shy smile. Jessie was in one of the libraries in Star Labs. The room was large and quiet, full of numerous books and large windows that overlooked Central City offering a beautiful view and plenty of sunlight during the day.

"Hi..." Jessie smiled back. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I just hadn't seen you in a while..." Wally felt his cheeks getting hot and wondered if he could blush.

Jessie smiled bigger, "You were worried about me?" she brushed her hair behind her ear, "That's kind of cute."

Wally blushed harder and shoved his hands in his pockets, awkwardly shuffling on his feet. "Yeah?" his voice came out less manly then he intended and he cleared his throats. "I mean, uh, yeah." He smiled and she smiled back. "So the tests said you're okay but how are you really feeling?"

Jessie stopped smiling and turned her attention to the view outside the window, not responding for a long time. Wally walked in front of her and leaned his shoulder on the window so they were facing each other. Jessie looked at him, "I'm fine. Really I am. But..." she didn't finish.

"But what?"

"I feel fine but..." Jessie looked at her hand and turned it around. "...I don't feel the same."

"I don't understand." Wally watched her curiously.

"There will be moments where everything is normal and then...I don't know I feel like everything is foggy and slow..."

Wally cocked his head, "Slow?"

"Yeah. Slow. Not me though. Just everything around me. But it's only for a little bit though." Jessie looked thoughtful. "It doesn't hurt or anything but I don't want my dad and everyone to worry."

"I understand," Wally replied. "Kind of sound like how it feels to be moving super-fast." He told her.

She looked at him. "Do you think?!"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. You did get hit by the lightning from a speedster. Who knows what that will do?"

"That would be pretty insane." Jessie grinned. "My dad would go crazy."

Wally steadied himself. "If you became a speedster we could run together."

Jessie shifted her weight and looked down, hiding the slight blush in her cheeks. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Really?" Wally realized he'd gotten to excited and took it down some. "That would be nice. Yeah...um...maybe we could go out sometime anyway?" Wally cursed inside, 'what does that even mean dummy?!'

"I'm free right now."

Wally's eyes widened, "Me too. I can show you my schoo-"

Wally went to turn around and tripped over a short table he'd forgotten was behind him. He expected to hit the ground but nothing happened. Instead he felt arms around him.

He opened his eyes and Jessie had caught him. "How-"

"I...I just moved..."

Wally grinned a little in Jessie's arms, "Looks like we'll be getting that run after all."

Jessie just smiled.

* * *

(Right before the power outage at Star Labs in chapter 1)

Four figures walked through the rain all wearing hoods with their faces covered by darkness. Nothing would be out of the ordinary except that the four men were walking through the air as if it were concrete. They were so far above the ground that nobody would notice them without night-vision.

"I must admit I doubted this spell you used would work."

"That's because you still doubt the supernatural, Mr. Lord. Even after what we did in Los Angeles."

"Not after tonight, Faust," Lord replied giving and uneasy glance down at the ground.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lord, we're all immortal. A fall like this would be nothing but a minor setback."

"You're all immortal, Savage. I have, what did you say? A couple hundred years or so." Lord shook his hooded jacket. "Wish you could magic up some rain protection."

Felix Faust gave a dangerous glance over his shoulder to Maxwell Lord but then ignored the sly remark. "Why are we here?" he demanded.

"To free the next person who we need to show the Light." Malcolm Merlyn aka Ra's Al Ghul replied while looking down at their target.

"Let's get this over with then shall we? I don't like being cold and wet." Faust folded his arms.

"Patience, Faust," Savage teased. "I would think one who has lived as long as we would have mastered it by now." Faust's face showed he was displeased with the comment but said nothing.

"Below us is Star Labs," Ra's Al Ghul informed him. "When the order is given knock out the power in the entire facility for exactly two seconds."

"That's it?" Faust raised an eyebrow.

"That's it." Savage assured him. "Are you ready?" Faust unfolded his arms and nodded. "Now."

Faust whispered a spell and sent out a pulse that spread downward and lashed out at Star Labs. The entire facility went black for exactly two seconds and then the spell was released.

Below them Savage and Ra's Al Ghul noticed a red and yellow blur of lightning speed from Star Labs and vanish into the night. Savage smiled, "Excellent." He clapped his hands.

"What just happened?" Lord asked.

"We just freed a certain time-traveling speedster from his prison cell." Ra's Al Ghul folded his arms behind his back.

"Eobard Thawne?" Lord remembered him from their time together in the Legion, the failed super-villain team that had come together to kill Supergirl, the Flash and Green Arrow before they could form a superhero team that would end all crime. Eobard Thawne aka The Reverse Flash had traveled back in time from a future where this super team had formed and taken over. The plan had to kill the three leaders before they became the heroes who would form the Justice League in his time.

They had horribly failed. They had been surprised, outmaneuvered and taken down by the heroes in their final battle in the Glades portion of Star City. All of Thawne and Lords efforts had done nothing but make the heroes for their League earlier then Thawne's history originally had it as.

Lord looked at Savage, "What now?"

"Now we wait."

(Present Day)

Two Hummers drove in front of a large truck with another two Hummers behind them. All of the vehicles were blacked out in color with tint designed to reflect rather than be seen through. They were driving at a steady pace down an empty backstreet in attempt to transfer their precious cargo to where they'd been ordered to take it.

The lead cars began to slow down as they turned a corner and found the road blocked by a fallen tree that looked to have collapsed during the latest storm.

Four heavily armed men got out of each vehicle, two took position at the front of the truck while the others proceeded towards the tree to investigate. They made it five steps before they were struck down by unknown assailants.

The remaining two guards took what cover they could. "We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack. This is transport to home we are under attack by an unknown enemy. Do you copy?" The radios weren't working.

All of the extra guards poured from the remaining vehicles and started taking up position around the truck. "Protect the cargo!" one of them shouted.

Without warning something lodged itself into one of the men necks before he could cry out. He choked on his own blood and collapsed.

"It's a goddamned ninja star!"

Then all hell broke loose.

Arrows flew through the darkness striking every man in the exposed area around their necks. Each flew with frightful precision and one by one the guardsmen were struck down, most before they even got to let off a single round. Those that did get a shot off never even saw their enemy.

Several arrows flew through the driver's window of the truck killing the last men protecting the transport convoy and then there was silence.

A soft outburst of energy proceeded a portal opening up directly behind the truck. Out of the portal stepped, Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Maxwell Lord and Felix Faust.

"Well done, Faust." Savage thanked him. He looked around at the massacred men around him. "Your men are efficient."

"League of Assassins," Ra's Al Ghul replied simply. "A well-earned name."

"Indeed..." Savage walked to the truck and opened the back doors revealing Eobard Thawne's unconscious body tied down in some sort of metallic locks meant to keep him from any sort of movement whatsoever. "Mr. Thawne." Savage tapped him several times on the cheek. "Wake up."

"Allow me." Faust waved his hand and melted the locks and chair around Thawne causing his body to hit the truck bed with an audible thump.

Thawne immediately woke up and sat up, rubbing his head and cursing. He looked at the men in front of him. "Lord? What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"We freed you of course, Thawne," Lord said smugly. "Twice now actually."

"Twice? What the hell do you mean?" Thawne stood up and got out of the truck.

"It was we that caused the power outage that released you to conduct your little Speed War." Savage motioned to the men standing near them. "And we that freed you now."

"Why?" Thawne growled. "So we can form another super-villain team and get our asses handed to us again?"

Twice now he had traveled through time and gathered a team with the purpose of killing the Flash. Twice now he had had his victory within his grasp only to have it snatched away by some secondary force out of his control. Twice now, his most hated rival had beaten him and locked him up. Eobard Thawne was understandably feeling a lot of anger and defeat.

"I understand your anger and confusion Mr. Thawne but we are far from another team of super-villains. Our goal is to bring order to this chaotic world. Ordo Ab Chao."

Thawne looked confused. "Who are you and what does that mean?"

"My name is Vandal Savage. Allow me to show you the Light."

* * *

A lush and vibrant jungle spread as far as the eye could see. Birds of all manner flew through the skies while animals went about their everyday tasks of staying alive and finding food. The trees were green, the sky was blue and the sun a bright warm yellow.

But there was something different about this place.

Pyramids could be seen rising at various points throughout the jungle landscape as well as large statues crafted from massive chunks of stone. The statues depicted apes brandishing weapons and wearing various forms of armor.

The sounds of weapons clashing could be heard mingled with that of construction, merchants peddling wares and the usual bustle of daily life. But this wasn't any ordinary village or city.

It was full of apes.

Apes of all kinds walked through the streets wearing loincloths and other primitive forms of clothing. Gorillas in armor patrolled the streets looking for any crimes being committed while small ape children played around the market to the annoyance of many a merchant.

Here these creatures functioned as would any normal human society. They had, the ability to think and speak, rules, regulations, classes and of course leaders.

Gorilla City had been a relatively peaceful place for years with all creatures living in harmony. The animals in Gorilla City were beasts affected by what they had come to know as the particle accelerator explosion. The humans had tampered with things they couldn't possibly control but it had resulted in the birth of a new species. A species of intelligent ape.

Over time the apes did what any species would do. Adapt, build and reproduce. They erected statues in their likeness and great pyramids to show their mastery of architecture and masonry. They built beautiful places for apes to live in peacefully, the biggest of all these places became known as Gorilla City.

It was the hub of their species and the greatest marvel they had created. A beautiful place perfectly blended between civilized human society and jungle life. Beautifully created buildings spread throughout the city, shaped from stone that shined in the sunlight giving the city a diamond like look. Plant life grew freely around them adding to the visual splendor that was Gorilla City. It blended colors of green, yellow and orange with the pale shine of the cities construction.

It was far from perfect.

Apes were no more immune to the sins that plagued humans and so naturally classes were eventually established. Rulers and separation by wealth and status spread throughout the city as greed and ambition pushed some apes to do things others considered wrong in pursuit of wealth and power.

The murderous game for control of Gorilla City had reached a breaking point and almost caused a civil war of sorts.

That was until he had arrived.

He had just walked into the city one day and everything stopped. He was the biggest gorilla any had ever seen. And to apes size meant everything. Although alien to this city and world it didn't take this gorilla long to adjust, learn and overcome everything.

His name was Grodd.

While all the apes held intelligence of some form or another Grodd was given telepathic abilities and enhanced strength from experiments performed on him by Eobard Thawne posing as Harrison Wells. Grodd used these advantages to eliminate all the competition there was. One by one he had defeated all of the heads of every powerful band and claimed leadership for himself. When the last leader who opposed him fell, Grodd united all the bands into one and made himself ruler of Gorilla City.

Grodd then secretly set about finding ways to make himself more powerful and opening a portal back to his Earth. He was going to kill the Flash and his friends for betraying him. He had sent men out into the jungle in search of ancient artifacts and rumored tomes of ancient knowledge but all turned up nothing.

Until one expedition returned with a small black gem that pulsed with vibrant dark swirls. Grodd immediately claimed it for himself thinking it simply a beautiful item but soon learned that the gem somehow brought out the dark, savage nature in whoever he wanted it to.

He first experimented with it on lesser animals in secret and then he began trials on ape subjects. The lowly, homeless, elderly and crippled were all subjects to his horrific experiments that mirrored what was done to him during his captivity. Grodd learned what he could and had the gem attached to a large staff that, coupled with his crown, became the markings of his royalty.

Grodd was standing over the remains of his latest test subject, alone in the room except for one other gorilla of notable size. "Its official then, Solovar. The gem cannot turn them back once it has transformed them."

"A shame," Solovar mused. "Would have made a good bargaining chip."

They both turned to leave the room when a massive blue portal ripped open in front of them and a man in a black suit flew from it and fell at their feet. The portal abruptly closed and the gorillas looked down at the small man.

He was moving a little and trying to stand but was obviously injured and confused. Grodd lashed out and attacked the man's mind digging through his thoughts and memories. The man gripped his head and cried out in agony as Grodd used his psychic powers to learn everything he wanted.

"Who is he?" Solovar asked.

If a gorilla could smile, Grodd did. He growled and hit the man's mind so hard it knocked him unconscious. "His name is Zoom and he's exactly what we need."

* * *

Barry Allen was standing on top of Star Labs looking up at the stars. Here he was again, victorious against a threat greater than anything he had ever faced but feeling like he had won nothing at all.

Patty was dead.

He'd failed her just like he failed his father and countless others over the past few years. What made it worse was that he had tried to pretend that it was nothing between them and that they were just friends. He had tried to pretend that his relationship with Kara wasn't threatened by the presence of Patty Spivot but it was. And when he had made the choice and picked Kara, telling the truth to clear his guilt he had ended up losing both of the women. Kara had broken up with him and Patty had been killed by the evil speedsters.

Tears were coming down his cheeks but he wasn't sure if they were for losing Patty or Kara. "Am I a failure?!" Barry cried at the sky.

"No Barry. You're not."

"Iris?" Barry quickly tried to wipe his eyes as Iris walked up behind him.

"You're not a failure Barry. You're a hero. You saved this city more times than anyone can count. Hundreds and thousands of people between here and National City owe your their lives."

"But I've lost so much Iris. I just feel like what's the point in doing this if I can't save the people I love?" Barry was torn up inside.

Iris went and wrapped her arms around the friend she had been raised with. She'd been there through it all over the course of their lives and knew Barry better than anyone. Barry began to softly sob into her shoulder and she cupped his head and let it happen. Iris knew a lot about Barry but watching him deal with his situation with Kara and Patty and then the outcome of it had brought something she had been confused about at first.

Her feelings for Barry.

She hadn't known what to do at first but after a talk with her father her path had been set in stone. Now she would do what she came here to do.

Iris lifted Barry's head by his chin and carefully wipes his tears. "Iris?" He had a look of longing in his eyes but she could also see that spark of hope that never went away. The fire that always burned in Barry and kept him so optimistic and happy throughout the worst of times. The fire was low and all it needed was to be fed so it could roar back to life.

Iris leaned in without a word and kissed Barry.

THE END

* * *

(A/N)

Hope you all enjoyed the story because I enjoyed bringing it to you. Big thanks to all those that read and bigger thanks to those that reviewed. The heroes and villains story will continue on in the next story in the Arrowverse. Follow along to see what's coming next.

House Doofensmirtz!


End file.
